SCP Containment Breach: Nightmares Unleashed
by Agent Archangel
Summary: Keith, a young teen falsely convicted of murdering his entire family in a brutal, ritualistic method is thrust into the SCP foundation and a world of nightmares and peril. Along his journey, he meets a mysterious hooded figure that seems to guide him along the way. But is he really helping Keith, or is there another far more sinister machination present?
1. Chapter 1

_Agent Archangel does not own anything related to SCP: Containment Breach, and the idea for Crystal goes to CrazyBirdMan. Be warned, this is an M rated Fanfiction, there will be graphic scenes of both violence and sex. Now that you have been warned, on with the story._

* * *

SCP Containment Breach: Nightmares Unleashed

Chapter One:

Breach

A young boy's eyes fluttered open, and he found himself in an abyss. He had amber colored eyes, and messy black hair. The slightly skinny teen looked around, but omnipresent darkness surrounded him, and he knew not which way was up or down.

"Where?" The teen asked himself in a nervous tone. "Where am I?"

Suddenly, without any warning, a figure serenely walked past the teen, it was as if they had just seemingly melted out of the oppressive shadows. The figure was dressed in a midnight-black, hooded leather trench coat, black leather pants, and a black undershirt. The figure wore the hood up, obscuring their face in total darkness. The coat was plainly adorned with a silver zipper, and silver beaded pull strings for the hood that formed a semi-circle in the middle. The figure's stare bored into the young teen's very being, their shoulders held high, the hood sinking lightly into the chest, and with hands clenched. The teen stared into the deep abyss of the figure's hood and shuddered, repressing the urge to back away. The abyss was staring back at him.

"You look afraid Keith Richards. Do not be afraid." The figure addressed the teen. His deep voice blunt and devoid of emotion. "For this is just a dream, perhaps the last dream you may ever have."

As they spoke, Keith could hear another voice. It was an underlying echo, as if an ancient specter was chanting in a primitive demonic language.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked the mysterious figure, his voice had a reverse-reverb effect to it. "What are you talking about?"

"For nightmares, are coming." The figure assured, ignoring Keith's question. Keith could feel his invisible eyes boring straight into his very being like a drill. "I wouldn't want to wake up but, unfortunately... you must."

Keith's eyes snapped open and he suddenly bolted awake while clutching the thin sheets, panting and gasping for air. He looked around the room, his heart beating like a jackhammer, and a drop of sweat trickled from his brow, dripping off his nose and onto the sheets… It took a moment for Keith to calm down, his nightmare still lingering fresh in her mind. He sighed as he began to adjust to the lighting and began putting on the only clothes he had, an orange jumpsuit with " **D-Class** " printed on the back. His cell room wasn't much, a white tiled floor, a bed with one pillow, a sink, and a toilet. The main color scheme was white and the only other color was the dark grey door that sealed him into the cell. There was a note near the door, and Keith walked over to read it.

" _On behalf of the SCP Foundation and staff, we welcome you to an exciting one month working period in one of our top-secret research facilities. Unfortunately, the exact details of your upcoming work assignments are highly classified, but please read this document carefully to make your stay as safe and pleasant as possible._

 _Each Class D Personnel has been given a numerical designation. Your designation is:_

 _ **D-9341**_

 _Please memorize your designation, as the staff will use it to refer to you from now on._

 _During your stay, you will be taking part in various testing procedures. Some of them can be extremely dangerous if appropriate precautions are not taken. This is why we need your full cooperation at all times in all circumstances – our highly trained researchers and scientists know how to minimize risks and ensure the safety and personnel involved in testing. If you fail to comply with the instructions you are given, you will be sent back to your term in death row._

 _If everything goes as planned (meaning that we have your full cooperation), you will be released at the end of the month and you will be granted an absolute pardon for all your previous offenses"_

Keith put down the paper and sat back down on the bed, he rested his chin on his shoulders. Something about the letter seemed off… Yet Keith's thoughts were interrupted as the door hissed open and a guard dressed in a combat uniform and a helmet approached him, he was carrying an Fn SCAR assault rifle and wore a tactical vest.

"D-9431, we got some work for you." The guard said to him, his tone modulated and betraying no hint of emotion. "Do me a favor and step out of your cell."

Keith did as he was told and saw another guard to his right in the same garb carrying the same weapon. It was a little strange for guards holding death-row inmates to wield automatic weapons, the guards at the Penitentiary he had been held at carried only .45 caliber handguns.

"Do as you are told, we are authorized to terminate any disobedient Class D personnel." The guard on the right warned him, and the one in front of Keith began walking forward.

"Please keep up," He ordered, and Keith followed. The guard led him through the D Class barracks and through another door, the guard then looked to the one behind Keith, "Is this your first day here?"

"Y-yeah, I-I mean, yes sir. It's my first day sir." The other guard replied, his sentence stumbled near the last part and the other guard chuckled.

"Yeah? Well you got lucky newbie. My first assignment was the re-containment of SCP-682's latest containment breach. The VA-Incident." The lead guard sighed as he walked forwards, "There's only so much military training you can receive, and sometimes you gotta learn the rest up front."

"I-I don't think I'm familiar with the incident sir." The other guard admitted.

"Happened in 2007, March 12th." The lead guard reminisced, fiddling with his weapon. "Lost a lot of great men and women that day, including our squad leader, Major Richards."

A little hitch in Keith's breath did not go unnoticed. The guard stopped at another hallway, waiting for two other guards to arrive.

"Y-your squad leader was Major Richards?" Keith asked the lead guard tentatively.

"What's it to ya kid?" The guard asked, slightly perturbed.

"He was my father." Keith replied and the guard explained that his father died in combat alongside him trying to fend off the monstrous lizard.

Keith opted to remain silent. Not wanting to bother the guard further. They stopped at a door with two other guards, one female and one male. The two guards were yelling into the room with another convict, she refused to come out of her cell like room and spit on the male guard. The woman landed a blow on the female guard's armor before being pushed roughly back inside the room by the man, causing her to stumble back and hit her head upon the sink. A burst of gunfire rang out and Keith jumped, so did the guard behind him.

"The hell does he think he's doing?" The lead guard muttered under his breath.

"D-9802, this is your last chance. Step out of your cell or face the consequences." The male guard ordered sternly and the woman in the cell once again refused. The guard turned his shoulder radio on, "Gas her."

The door closed and the sound of air hissing through the pipes was heard, the woman inside began to cough and choke, her hands banging frantically against the metal door.

"Stop, please! I can't breathe!" The woman inside screamed out, her cry filled with coughing and painful retching. "I'm pregnant! Please!"

Keith stared on in horror as the male guard by the door switched on his radio; he hesitated as the woman's sobbing began to fade.

"Let her out of there!" Keith yelled as he tried to rush to the button to let the door open up.

He was stopped and thrown to the ground by the female guard and the male guard placed the barrel of the gun to Keith's head, the lingering warmth of the barrel still present. Keith looked into the glass of the guard's helmet defiantly, and the man hit his hand on the button hard. A woman in an orange jumpsuit much like Keith's barged out of the room and stumbled onto the ground, coughing and gagging as black gas flooded out of the room. The woman had short black hair and green eyes, Keith guessed she was around her late twenties. The guard on Keith got back up, yanking him to his feet as well.

"Cut the gas!" The male guard got up and barked into his radio, the gas shut off, "D-9802, do you wish to comply now?"

"M-Monsters..." The woman shuddered in horror.

The male guard smacked the woman across the face, and then hit her in the cheek with the butt of his rifle. Keith noticed that the female guard's hands tightened around her gun.

"Do you comply?!" The male guard screamed at the terrified woman, he sounded manic. "Answer me you bitch! Or I'll throw you back in there! You think I care about that fuck-trash in you?!"

"Sir!" The female guard intervened, this was getting out of hand.

The moment she placed a hand on the guard to subdue him, another loud gunshot rang out. The female guard dropped to her knees with a yelp as a red blotch began to appear on her abdomen. More gunshots rang out as the deranged guard fired his automatic weapon wildly while yelling in a raving manner. Keith leapt up and tackled the female guard, placing his body protectively over the injured female guard and his eyes scrunched tight, waiting for the mind-numbing pain to arrive. Four separate gunshots rang out and Keith jumped nearly a mile high, his body still trying to protect the guard. The man fell down to the ground dead, a pool of blood was forming and Keith looked up to see the Ex-Colonel holding his chest and the gun in his hands clattered to the ground. Keith rushed to him, and saw two more bullet wounds in the man's body armor. He was covering the other guard but Keith saw his sacrifice was in vain as bullets perforated the other guard's body as well.

"S-Son, your father... was... a hero," The guard gasped out weakly, he took his helmet off and revealed a battle-scarred face. He coughed up some blood and a look of pain flashed across the guard's face, "He saved my life during that attack... much like you did those other's... Something's coming, something... terrible, I... can feel it. You're a good kid, such a shame... they got you wrong."

The man's eyes closed with a serene smile on his face, as if mocking death itself. Keith remained motionless, not in shock, but in confusion. This was the second time he had been warned of something bad approaching. Yet he was broken out of his thoughts as the sharp static of a radio echoed through the halls.

"S-security chief O'Brian, we have an incident in D-Wing 23. We need a cleanup crew, Security guard Wilson, I... he... he just went mad..." The female officer talked into her radio. "We need a medic here stat, I've received gunshot wounds."

Keith noticed the other convict lying on the floor. She had been unnaturally silent this whole time, and now he knew why. Bullets riddled the woman's body and she lay on the ground with a large pool of blood forming around her body, she had a look of fear and begging upon her face and her cold, lifeless eyes stared at the ceiling. Keith resisted the urge to violently throw up and walked over to her body, the heavy metallic stench of old pennies filled his nostrils as he closed the convict's eyes. He nearly recoiled, as the convict's body was still warm to the touch. Keith offered a hand to the fallen guard and she winced as she used his shoulder to stand up properly. The guard took her helmet off and revealed she had long brown hair and blue eyes.

"Thank you, what did McCormick mean about 'getting you wrong' D-9431?" The guard asked Keith and he looked to the ground.

"I was falsely convicted. Someone, no… something… murdered my family in a ritualistic way, they then pinned the crime onto me and got away." Keith explained to the guard solemnly and her stoic gaze softened, more guards ran up to the two. "I… I just can't remember anything about it. I know I didn't do it…"

Two other guards escorted Keith away from the guard he was with as others placed her on a medical stretcher. The other two guards escorted Keith down the wing without speaking a word to each other. Their movements calm and precise. A beeping was heard over the intercoms.

"Attention, Security Chief Franklin, please report to containment chamber 173 immediately." An unemotional male voice said as they entered a tunnel like hallway.

They passed by a few guards chatting and he paid them no mind and passed through a windowed catwalk. Keith glanced over and saw numerous people sitting at computers typing away, but he didn't linger and they lead him to a door. It had a yellow sign and a picture on it.

"Get in there and follow all the instructions given to you." The guard ordered sternly, and Keith entered the room.

There were two other Class D personnel, a man about 35 with a long scar on his face and a tattooed woman around 27. Keith felt young at the age of 16. These two were hardened death row convicts, like them Keith too was on death row, but he was sure he had been falsely convicted. The woman turned to him and licked her lips in a predatory manner and they faced a large bulkhead that was open. The room looked and smelled exactly like shit from a particularly bad batch of Mexican fast food diarrhea that had shot out of someone's rectum, out of their pants, and all over the place. There were red and brown stains everywhere. A rough and dirty, beige colored concrete statue faced a wall.

"Please approach SCP 173 for testing." The scientist spoke calmly.

The guards ordered the three to get in and closed the doors behind them, but then the doors opened once more.

"Uh, it seems the doors are not responding to any of our commands." The scientist told them, anxiety present in his voice. "Please maintain direct eye contact with SCP 173."

Keith fought hard to swallow the lump in his throat. This was it. He could feel it. A heavy sense of dread hung over him, as if something were trying to strangle the life from his very being. Keith nearly wet his pants as alarms began to blare.

The room began to rumble and lights cut, two sickly crunches could be heard before the lights turned back on, both the woman and the man were dead, their necks twisted in sharp angles. The statue was in front of the man and facing Keith.

"Holy fucking shit!" he panicked and tripped backwards, his eyes not moving from the statue and getting a good look at it.

The face had been painted in a crude manner, almost like it had been done with spray paint. There was a red splotch on the face that had a black splotch on top to make it look somewhat like a gaping mouth, two bright green eyes and two black circles underneath with a crude mouth in the middle of the black dots.

The lights cut again and when they returned the statue had moved and the guard near the door controls began firing at it, a bullet ricocheted and Keith yelped as he felt a sharp agonizing pain in his shoulder. A bullet had pierced his shoulder and he began to bleed. The lights cut and the firing stopped and Keith let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding, the lights returned to the bare minimum. The statue was nowhere in sight.

"The sight is experiencing multiple Keter and Euclid level containment breaches, full sight lockdown immediately." The announcer said in a panicking tone and the audio cut.

The whole building rumbled ferociously as explosions and inhuman roars and ghastly wailing cries mixed with the screams of the terrified and agonized reverberated through the facility, conjuring up nasty images of demons and monsters inside Keith's head. Keith ran back to where he had started from and the door had been broken open, the next door was inoperable and he went down to the lower levels of the office area. The floor had a black corroded spot near the desks and some had fallen inside, there was a door to his right and another to his far left. Keith tried the door to his right and pushed the button yet nothing happened and so he walked cautiously over to the door to his far right, his eyes finally adjusted to the low lighting. Keith kicked something into the wall and he noticed that it was a handgun; he walked over to it and picked it up, immediately feeling a warm, wet substance on his hand. Keith brought his hand to his face to examine the substance and the thick smell of iron filled his nostrils. He realized that his hand was covered in blood and frantically wiped it off on some papers on the ground nearby, Keith then walked over and pressed the button on the door. With a hiss, it opened up and revealed a four-way hallway, just beyond one door, a radio cackled to life.

"Carmine, come in." The radio sounded; there was a strained breathing on the other side as well.

"H-Hello? Is anyone here?" Keith shakily called out, not wanting to startle the person on the other side, "My name's Keith, I'm D-9341."

The metal door hissed open and Keith breathed a familiar sigh of relief, he used his right hand to wave and winced as he realized that his intense fear and nerves had effectively blocked out the pain in his shoulder. A guard walked out and lowered his gun.

"D-class huh, you're better than nobody." The guard sighed as he propped himself up, "Help me up a bit would ya."

"Yeah sure, no problem." Keith nodded and went over to the man, offering his undamaged shoulder to the guard. Keith noticed the guard's leg was twisted in a painful way.

"Damn statue got to me," The guard muttered, suddenly a black patch of corroding substance began to appear on the ground underneath the guard.

A heavily rotted arm shot out and latched ahold of Keith's leg and the guard fired his assault rifle into the arm. The arm let go but the two began to sink, the guard roughly shoved Keith aside and two arms latched onto the guard with a laugh as the man screamed as he was dragged in further. Keith ran to him and tried his hardest to pull the guard out, yelling at him to hold on. The pain in his shoulder erupted into agony as he could feel the wound stretch open wider and wider; more blood began to flow down his shoulder. The guard was violently wrenched from Keith and he sank into the black substance. Keith looked at the corroded spot on the ground in shock.

"You can't save him." A man said from behind Keith, he turned and the recollection of his dreams came to him. It was the hooded figure.

Keith fired the gun several times at the man who jerked every time a bullet entered his body, yet calmly stood as if no harm was being done to him at all.

"What the fuck..." Keith stammered in shock as he heard the clicking of an empty clip.

"But you can save others." The figure continued before fading away into smoke and rising up to the ceiling.

Keith stared in wonder before sighing and looking at the three other doors, he chose the one in front of him and walked over, clutching his shoulder to try and stop the bleeding. Keith pressed the button and the door opened, he blinked and he was face to face with the murderous statue from before.

"Holy shit!" Keith yelled in fright and stumbled backwards, keeping his eyes on the statue and getting back up, "Nope, nice seeing you."

Keith pressed the button and the door closed, cutting off the statue from the room once more. He backed away from the door and blindly made his way to the left, bumping against another metal door he pressed the button and backed inside before closing the door and running to the opposite direction. He stumbled across a heavily degraded audio recorder, and picked it up, pressing the play button.

"My body is shattered, I can see it clearly. A body shouldn't be able to lay in this position, but I am. So, this'll be my end then. Warped and twisted, with nobody to help me. I can survive this, I know I can. I'm still standing, that counts for something right? Right. So now what? I can't move, I'm too tired, too weak. Why hasn't anybody found me yet? Does no one love me? Does no one miss me? No, they must be looking for me in the wrong place. I'm sure somebody will find me soon, somebody will find me and save me. It's getting harder to breathe, why is it getting harder to breathe? I should move, but I can't make my body move at all. I'm too weak, too tired. All I can do is lie here and wait, wait for my end or for somebody to find me. Somebody better find me. It's getting harder to breathe. I never thought I'd die like this, but I am. I know there's nothing that can be done for me now, I'm too far gone. Whatever. Just let it be over already, I'm tired of all of this. Just let me die in peace. I can't feel my legs or my arms, in fact I can't feel anything anymore. Nothing at all. It's somewhat comforting, at least I feel no pain. I feel nothing at all. I'm sorry. **But you're next…** "

Keith backed up as a man slowly walked through the door on the far side, all of his skin had necropsied, leaving the man a sickly rotting brown/ black color. He wore no clothes and a malicious grin adorned the rotting man's face, wherever he walked seemed to corrode slightly in the shape of a footprint. Demonic laughter came from the man, and Keith dropped the device and took off in the other direction. There was a machine in the middle of the room and a door on the far side, the door opened and a man in an orange jumpsuit screaming bloody murder ran to the machine, electricity arced and zapped the man and he fell to the ground twitching spasmodically, charred and sizzling. Drool leaked from the man's mouth, his twitching slowly evening out and Keith slowly backed away. This place was like a horror movie… Keith opened the door and rushed out, closing it behind him and turning around.

"Fucking hell!" He cried out as once again he came face to face with the homicidal neck snapping statue.

He carefully ducked under the arms and kept his eyes on contact with the statue as he backed away into the door on the right, he saw the wall corroding near the statue and the man emerging from it and Keith opened the door behind him and went inside. He then closed it and ran, stopping at another machine and getting close, it beeped and an alarm went off. Kith backed away a moment before the arcs of electricity fired off, and then once they had stopped, scrunched his eyes together as he sailed through. Nothing zapped him and he felt relieved, Keith ran to the door and opened it, slamming his hand onto the button and racing out of the room before closing the door behind him. He found himself at an intersection in the shape of a T and took the left. Keith pressed his wound tighter with a wince of pain, the blood flow was beginning to cause him to become dizzy.

Keith sprinted through the door and found himself in a cafeteria, he saw a door and ran to it, there seemed to be a place where one slid a card into a slot instead of a button so Keith backtracked and went down to the lower levels. The man was there again, sitting amiably in an empty cafeteria table with a plate of pizza and a white Styrofoam cup.

"Come, sit." The man beckoned genially to Keith, "We have much to discuss."

* * *

 **As many of you are well aware, this Fanfiction has/had gone through a revision. I have replayed SCP: Containment Breach, and some revisions will be based on the newest update, and some will help drive the plot along. The plot hasn't changed entirely, so don't you worry Undertale fans, that's still going to be a MAJOR key plot point to this. Don't be a stranger! Leave a review! Agent Archangel, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer is in the first chapter._

* * *

SCP Containment Breach: Nightmares Unleashed

Chapter Two:

The Creature with Many Voices

Keith was undoubtedly wary now, and had many questions. Who was this mysterious stranger? Were they friend or were they foe? What did they want from him? How did they know he would be here? The figure remained motionless as Keith contemplated his choice, the abyss that was their face staring intently at Keith. With a sigh, he sat down.

"Can I get you a drink?" The figure genially asked Keith, confusing him. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Um, I'll have some Fanta." Keith said cautiously, wondering if the man would somehow conjure the drink from the air.

The hooded man got up and paced over to the machine next to him, Keith walked up and got a closer look, there was a QWERTY keyboard on the machine and it had a picture of a Coffey cup full of Coffey at the top. The man input 'Fanta' into the keyboard and pressed enter, at the bottom, there was an opening for someone to place a cup and one rose up and the drink poured into the cup.

"Charming thing they have here," The man said in marvel as he gave Keith the cup, "You can get nearly anything to come out, as long as it's able to be a liquid."

The man then stepped aside to let Keith have a try. Keith typed in the word 'life' and much to his surprise, the cup came out and a drink poured out into the cup. Keith looked at the cup of white liquid, he then drank it. The drink tasted unlike any other drink Keith had tasted before and he felt better than ever, he watched as the bullet wound to his arm slowly healed and patched itself up, leaving no trace of an injury except for the lingering stain of blood on his shoulder.

"Fascinating," The man mused, it was as if he were amused by Keith's actions.

Keith turned to the man and there was another plate of pizza on the table and he sat at the table with the hooded man. The two ate in silence, the man using a fork and knife to avoid getting any food on his black leather gloves. Keith's inner child began to get the best of him and he excused himself and went back to the drink machine. He then entered 'gold' and another cup popped up and the liquid poured, Keith looked at the golden liquid in amazement and lightly tapped the cup as quick as he could and found no heat at all, and he picked up the cup and guessed the cup was special. Keith then found a tray and poured the liquid into the rectangular silverware area, all while the man sat and waited. The gold hardened and Keith tapped it, it was cool and now he had a solid bar of gold to take with him.

"Now that's something new," The man mused once again, and Keith turned towards the man.

"Who are you?" Keith asked him and the man just stared.

"I am who I am, and whoever I need to be." The man said cryptically and got up from the table, he tossed a card to Keith and he caught it. "Consider this a gift for amusing me, try not to die to easily now."

The man disappeared into smoke once more and left Keith alone. Keith examined the card, it had the number one at the top of the yellow banner and a magnetic strip on the other side, questions whirled about in his head _'Why is he helping me? What's going on here?'_ Keith pushed his questions aside, having the feeling that he would meet his mysterious helper once again and went back to his cup of gold and poured the rest out.

"This I have to take with me." He grinned and took the two bars with him.

Keith walked up to the second landing, he saw a spot on the wall above the door begin to corrode and ran to the other door. Keith slid the key in and the pad dinged as he slid the key back out and the door opened with a hiss. Keith shut the door behind him and sprinted down the corridor. Suddenly the door opened and a guard sprinted into the room, due to both of the speed of the two of them, they both crashed into each other and the guard let out a yelp of pain along with a stream of vile profanities.

Keith recognized the voice.

"It's me Keith, I was the one who…" Keith began and the female guard placed a finger to his lips.

"I know, thank you." The guard replied and she hastily got up, Keith turned and saw the statue was now behind the two of them, "This way!"

The guard led Keith to the other door and opened it up; the two sprinted away from the rotting man as fast as the woman could go. Suddenly, an arm jumped up from the corroded spot on the ground and latched onto Keith's leg, the necropsied man's grinning face emerged from the ground and Keith stomped hard on it, bashing the man's head in repeatedly until he threw Keith aside and emerged from the corroded spot. The guard opened fire and drew the old man's attention away from him as he got up.

"Go, I'll find a way around him, get out of here now!" The guard yelled to him and Keith ran in the opposite direction.

He sprinted down to the keypad and inserted the key, leaving the doors open so the guard could have a clear path to him, he made his way back to the T intersection and saw the homicidal statue at the door to his left so he stared at it and continued straight, exiting the room and closing the door. He found himself in an elevator and pressed the down button. The elevator shakily descended downwards and slowly came to a grinding halt, the elevator dinged as the doors opened. Keith found himself in what looked to be a poorly lit iron storage area, much like an old war hanger. Metal crates littered the area and Keith's footsteps clanged loudly across the floor. Something snarled around the corner and Keith pressed against the wall as close as he could, he could hear something hissing and snarling while it's clanging footsteps echoed through the hanger. The monster passed and Keith accidentally kicked something and it clattered to the ground loudly.

"Hey! Who's there?!" A woman called out to Keith, she seemed to be slightly frightened, "Hello?"

Keith perked up, a survivor! He walked around the corner and accidently bumped into one of the guards, yelping in surprise; the guard quickly held a hand over Keith's mouth and shushed him.

"Shh! That isn't a person speaking." The guard whispered to Keith, he then lowered his hand. "There's an SCP down here that can mimic voices, specifically to lure people into their jaws."

"O-Oh…" Keith gulped, glad that he had run into the guard.

The guard and Keith looked around the corner to see if the monster was still there. The monster was waiting near the toppled over crates, it had blood colored skin, an elongated snout filled with sharp teeth, and large sharp claws. This thing looked like a mutated crocodile with a dorsal fin. It made growling and snarling noises. The guard held his assault rifle in his hand and looked to Keith. He was slowly clicking the safety off the handgun. The guard shook his head.

"It's bullet proof, they have no effect." The guard explained and the woman called out again, but the monster stayed still. There were two of them. "We're gonna have to remain as quiet as possible to get past this thing."

Keith looked to the crates and as quietly as he could, stepped over to them. The red monster kept its position, facing away from the two. The guard stepped out as well, trying his hardest to make no sound as he walked to Keith; suddenly he accidently kicked a section of metal piping across the floor. The noise echoed out and the monster turned, and with a roar that sounded like three men yelling at the same time and a demonic shout, it raced towards the two. In a moment of desperation, the guard shot Keith in the leg and Keith cried out in pain as he was roughly thrown in the monster's path. The Guard ran past the monster, but rather than focusing on Keith, it ran after the guard instead. Keith pressed his hands against his ears as the agonized screams of the guard rang out through the metallic hanger, the sounds of bones cracking and snapping while the sickly, wet tearing sound of muscles ripping apart emanated from within the hanger and a loud splashing was heard. All was quiet.

"Hey! Who's there?!" A woman repeated in the same slightly scared tone. "Hello?"

That confirmed it. There were two of those monsters with Keith.

"Fuck..." Keith gasped as he tried to move his leg, pain shot up and down his whole leg and more blood spilled onto the metal floor.

He pushed his leg on the ground, the damage done to the muscles preventing him from standing up. Keith grit his teeth and pushed past the searing agony his leg was in, focusing on survival. He would not die. Not here. Keith pushed himself onto his chest and grabbed ahold of the openings in the grating like floor, using them as leverage to pull himself along the ground. Pull after pull, Keith slowly made his way towards the elevator. Yet, Keith was tired. His entire body shaking. He couldn't keep this up any longer. _'I must lay down. It's okay, I just need to make sure I keep my eyes open. Yes, that's all. This'll save me energy too, I just need to make sure I do not fall asleep. That can't be too difficult, besides, help will be here soon. I hope.'_ Keith thought deliriously, smiling even. Suddenly he shook his head vigorously. No! What was he saying!? He couldn't rest now!

Grunting in exertion, he lifted his right hand up and grabbed ahold once more, the sharp edges biting into his skin, Keith strained as he pulled forwards. He hissed in pain as the metal sliced deeper into his fingers. His leg bled profusely and he left a bloody handprint on the floor, sweat beaded on his brow and Keith pushed on in determination. 'Come on, you can do this!' Keith yelled to himself in his mind, he could hear the hissing and snarling of the monster draw closer and closer as its footsteps got louder and louder, clanging across the metal floor. Keith lifted his hand up, warm blood running down from his fingers and he grabbed ahold once more, sharp pain biting into his fingers and he pulled himself forward. He forced his head to stay up but his strength was rapidly fading. Soon, he could barely even move his fingers. Despair began to set in. _'This is the end, I can see it clearly. I'm beyond saving, beyond the point of no return. I'm going to die. No, please, I don't want to die. There must be something that can be done. I need... I need a miracle.'_ Keith panicked, twitching his fingers. It was no use.

Keith let go of the grating unconsciously, and struggled to move his body. _'I don't want to die alone, somebody find me please. Don't let me die all alone! Somebody, please, hurry up and find me!'_ Keith begged desperately, yet he knew no-one was coming, and he had no more energy left to save himself. It was just him and the darkness. Strangely, he now found it comforting. He should have been panicking, crying even, but all he felt was calm. His body didn't even hurt anymore. He felt nothing, and smiled. Keith's eyes began to close, soon all was dark and his body slumped against the floor. Keith woke back up in a daze; his body was being dragged across the ground by someone.

"T-Thank... You..." He gasped out weakly; he got a glimpse of something black trailing out of his eyesight before passing out once more.

Keith awoke with a start, the hazy moments of his escape coming back and he sat up abruptly. He expected to feel like his leg was on fire but on inspection, found that there was no wound on it, not even the faintest trace of a scar was visible. Keith checked his hands and they too were clean of any cuts he had given himself in his escape. 'Did that man from before bring me here?' Keith wondered as he looked around the room. He was on an operating table of some sorts inside what appeared to be a containment cell, something outside began to draw near. The footsteps evident on the metallic ground, Keith expected to see the hooded man from before and when the figure stepped around the corner, he hastily got up. The figure looked like a plague doctor from the Middle Ages and wore what looked to be a ceramic bird mask.

"Hello, greetings." The man said in a pleasantly amiable tone, his voice tinny and slightly distorted from the mask. Keith backed up a bit, "Oh good, it seems you have healed quite marvelously."

"You healed me?" Keith asked and the man nodded, "T-thank you."

"Your gratitude is not required," The man said to him passively with a slight nod of his head, "I am only simply a cure."

"A cure?" Keith wondered.

"Yes indeed. Might I ask you why you are dressed as one whom carries the great pestilence?" The man tilted his head.

"Great pestilence, I didn't think there was one around anymore?" Keith asked him.

"Oh my yes, it is quite unsurprising to see one as young as yourself untouched by the disease." The man said, "What interests me is why you are here and dressed as one whom needs my cure."

"I, I was falsely convicted and brought here." Keith explained, he had a hunch that this pestilence the man was talking about was related to death row inmates, "I'm Keith, what is your name."

"That is of no importance, I am simply a cure for a disease." The man said, folding his hands behind his back and bowing his upper body slightly in a respectful gesture, "But if you must designate a name to me, you most certainly can call me SCP-049."

"I'm trying to find a way out of here," Keith pitched to SCP-049, "You seem pretty helpful, and I guess you want out too."

"Unfortunately, I have no knowledge of these facilities, and do not wish to escape. Not yet. Not with so many left untreated." SCP-049 shook his head. "I am afraid that you will have to continue on without me."

"I see." Keith nodded. "Good luck with your mission."

Keith pressed a button to open a door, and found himself in a hallway, he walked forwards and immediately a black gas hissed out of the pipelines. It burned Keith's eyes and caused him to cough and wretch as he stumbled back. He realized this was the same gas from the holding cells. Keith guessed that he would have to find some sort of gas mask to get through the door, and took a left. began exploring the tunnels. Sinister laughter filled his ears again and he ran. The corroded monster was right behind him, it walked at a leisurely pace and soon it walked off. Keith gasped for breath and kept making his way around the tunnels, there was a sound of scraping concrete and Keith looked to his right, suddenly the statue appeared in front of him, yet facing away from him. Keith jumped back and locked eyes with it as he backed into another hall before experimentally blinking. The statue did not follow him; he kept backing away just in case and bumped into a door. Keith frantically pushed the button and the insides revealed to be another elevator and he pressed the only button, up. The elevator dinged as it ground to a shaky halt and the doors slid open, Keith heard the familiar growling and snarling of the monsters once more and his footsteps echoed loudly upon the floor.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A different woman called out and Keith began to look for the person so he could warn her about making too much noise, "Hey, show yourself!"

The voice was close to him, right around the corner actually.

"Well, I'm glad to see someone... survived..." Keith stopped in his tracks.

The person he had been looking for the whole time was actually a that mutated alligator all along, it looked as it were smiling smugly at Keith. _'I'm fucked.'_ He thought in a brief moment.

"Gotcha," It said to him in a different voice and pounced on him, an eye opened and Keith stared into a bright, light violet eye, "Now let's see what you've done... I see..."

The crocodile-like monster got off of him began to circle around Keith while muttering something, sniffing him, and even opening both eyes so she, Keith guessed it was a she by the voice and apparent lack of male genitalia on the monster, could see him better. Keith suddenly felt a pressure on his head, much like when one has bad congestion and groaned.

"Wh-What are you doing to me?" Keith asked in a slightly discomforted tone and suddenly the monster stopped straight in the middle of her stride.

"Oh now that's unique," She mused pleasantly and slowly slunk up to Keith once more, her face nearly pressing into his, "You're lucky you met me, anybody else and you'd be a pile of organs and blood on the walls and ground."

"I'm Keith," Keith introduced, trying to keep on good grounds, "Do you have a name?"

"Never given one, always wanted one. These 'doctor' things call me SCP-939" The monster answered while pondering, she then narrowed her gaze and her tone went very deadly, "But if you call me that, I'll make a mess of you, got it?"

"Y-Yes ma'am..." Keith nodded timidly, "Why am I lucky I met you?"

"Oh let's see, a fox woman murders your entire family, taking them apart piece by piece, you take the fall and end up here." The female monster tilted her head, "I can sympathize with that, you're not like the others here."

"I see... how about Crystal?" Keith offered and the female monster tilted her head.

"What?" She asked and sat down for a moment.

"You know, for a name?" Keith explained to her and the monster's mouth widened in what could only be described as an attempt to smile, yet coming off more as a bearing of the teeth.

"The name of your first and only girlfriend that became your ex, I've been called worse." The monster agreed and Keith got up.

"H-How are you doing that?" Keith asked Crystal and she let out a light and melodious laughter.

"Oh come now, I read your mind, how do you think we can mimic humans so well?" Crystal said to him amusedly.

"That's, actually pretty cool, and explains everything." Keith smiled back to her.

"I'm beginning to like you already," Crystal said to him with a cheeky grin.

"What type of price are you talking about?" Keith asked and something stalked around the corner before disappearing.

"I want out, you want out, I escape and you escape. You help me escape and I'll help you escape." Crystal circled earnestly around Keith's legs, her eyes trained on him and a hint of a foxlike smile adorned Crystal's face. It was almost creepy how she could mimic so many human emotions. "Benefit of that, I have knowledge of almost every creature they call 'SCP' here, how to avoid them and even help tell you where they are. That, however, would also come at a… different… price."

Keith weighed his options; he really didn't see a problem with Crystal tagging along, she didn't want to actively harm him.

"I accept, the two of us are getting out of here." Keith agreed to her conditions.

Crystal smiled and stretched her back like a cat, and then made what could only be described as her version of a sigh of pleasure.

"You won't regret this decision." Crystal purred seductively, giving Keith a half smile. "Trust me."

"So, about the gas masks?" Keith ventured, still not wanting to upset Crystal.

"There's a room not too far from here, there are breathers for you. There's also one next to dead body 20 feet to your left." Crystal told Keith in an amused manner. "That too is an option if you don't have any problems with stealing from a dead person."

Keith politely explained to her that he would rather not, earning a light chuckle from Crystal.

"By the way, how did you come upon this knowledge?" Keith asked her as they walked down to the room. "I telepathically learned it from guards from the previous tests, victims who tried to shoot me and failed in killing me." Crystal explained lightly, she led him throughout the halls and into another room, Keith found some gas masks on the shelf.

Keith then turned and saw a horrific sight that would stay with him for years to come. Keith looked at the bloodied corpse of the guard that shot him earlier; it looked as if it had been through a wood chipper. Bones were snapped and organs were everywhere and limbs had been strewn out all over the floor. Keith immediately turned and puked at the horrid sight before him. Bile burned his throat as chunky vomit splattered on the grating.

"Oopse, sorry that was my mess," Crystal replied while actually sounding sheepish and shifting on her feet. She then noticed Keith's concern and revulsion and nudged his side, "He hurt you and wanted me to kill you so he could go free, it made me so angry. I'm sorry... I won't do that again..."

"So... the woman you took the voice of, what did you do to her?" Keith asked as they hurriedly passed by, not wanting to linger. He was afraid to know the answer to his own question, yet it had been bugging him.

"Let's just say I had a bit of fun," Crystal smiled; it was like the cat that ate the canary.

Sinister, gurgling laughter filled his ears again and Crystal ordered Keith to run. She ran with him as the corroded monster bubbled up from a degrading patch on the ground. He turned to look, the corroded man was right behind him, it walked at a leisurely pace and soon it walked off. After a bit, the two stopped.

"By the way, about these 'S.C.P's, what about the old man with corroding skin..." Keith began and Crystal seemed happy.

"Oh, so you want to use my knowledge?" She said to him gleefully and Keith nodded, "Well, the price for that is... you mating with me."

Keith stared at her in shock, in a way, he could always seem to tell each emotion coming from Crystal and he could tell that she was being serious. On one hand, that knowledge would help him with avoiding certain death, but on the other hand he was nervous and scared of her. She didn't mean any harm to him, but at the same time, she did try to lure him to her and kill him. Crystal rubbed against his legs, circling him like a cat would and making throaty growling noises.

"But I..." Keith stuttered, not knowing how to deal with anything of the sorts.

"I've only gleamed what I could about sex, I want to try it." Crystal almost whispered to him, her voice filling with desperation. "I didn't want any of those orange clothed men to do it. The things those orange men did to their own species, it let me feel no pity towards them as I tore them open and ripped them to shreds. You Keith, are special, I can help prove your innocence. Please."

"… Alright, I'll do it." Keith agreed reluctantly, dropping his head.

* * *

 **I couldn't resist, I really couldn't. Had to end it on a cliffhanger here, just at the start of something big. In more than one way as well. Don't hesitate to leave a review! Agent Archangel, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer is in the first chapter._

* * *

SCP Containment Breach: Nightmares Unleashed

Chapter Three

Two Become Three

Keith's head dropped and he unzipped the jacket and took off his shoes and boxers. Keith was about average in stature for a teenager, nice amounts of muscle and a length of 6.5 inches, just above average in terms regarding dicks. Crystal began to lick his cock, earning small groans of pleasure from Keith. Her tongue was incredibly wet and hot, coiling easily around his manhood, sliding up and down it with incredible ease. He touched her body, it was hard and very scaly, but at the same time was also very warm. The licking continued, and Crystal gently sucked his dick inside her mouth, her tongue sliding around it. Keith groaned as Crystal bobbed her head expertly over his cock, lewd slurping noises echoed throughout the hanger area and her spit dripped onto the floor. Crystal could hear Keith's moaning intensify and felt his dick twitch in her mouth.

"Crystal... I'm, I'm gonna!" Keith panted out and Crystal jammed her head all the way down onto his dick.

She tightened her throat as Keith's member slid deep down into her gullet, and he came, his semen flooding Crystal's throat. He held on tight as her throat milked him for all his worth, each swallow forcing out another stream of cum with her throat's contractions. Keith cried out as Crystal kept making the swallowing motions, deliberately overwhelming him with pleasure. She smiled and let up with a lewd 'Pop!'.

*It tastes good…* She cooed mentally while licking up any of his spilled cum from her lips, and Keith told her to lie on her back.

Crystal did as Keith said and Keith lowered his head to Crystal's sopping wet pussy, a musky scent wafting up to his nose and he began licking at her folds, just barely teasing her warm and engorged slit. Crystal's back leg twitched in pleasure as her mental moans rang throughout Keith's mind. Keith's tongue finally made contact with Crystal's vagina, slowly licking at her clit and even penetrating inside, causing Crystal to moan and gasp at the new pleasure. Keith continued licking, turned on by his partner's lewd moaning and squirming, he then sucked on Crystal's clit and her mental moans became throaty roars of pure pleasure. Her body tensed up and she wrapped her legs around Keith, her hips bucking up and down uncontrollably as her tail coiled around his waist.

Keith removed his juice stained mouth and inserted a finger, into her hot and wet insides and began licking her clit while pumping her vagina. Crystal's hips began to move more and more as Keith inserted a second finger, Crystal's back claws clenched as her vagina tightened immensely, she roared out and her tongue lolled out of her mouth. Keith began to stimulate her G-Spot, quickly sending Crystal over the edge with a mighty roar of pure ecstasy and her juices squirted out onto Keith's face and hand. Keith pulled himself over Crystal, and she licked his face clean.

Keith looked down and positioned the tip of his manhood at the entrance to her eagerly awaiting vagina. He let out a light gasp as the tip of his erection slowly slid into her wet folds. Crystal was tighter than Keith could have ever imagined, her soaking wet vagina felt like it was as hot as fire and as tight as a vice, squeezing the tip of his penis hard. Suddenly Crystal's hips snapped upwards. The motion was so slick and smooth, that Keith was buried to the hilt in her tight, wet pussy before he even had a chance to gasp and moan. Crystal let out a lewd cry of pleasure as Keith bottomed out inside her.

"I'm so, full..." Crystal purred, marveling at the new sensation.

Simultaneously, they both drew closer together, pressing their bodies up against each other. Their mouths met again and the kiss was just as deep, passionate, and as electrical as the first. Her long tail coiled around Keith's body like an anaconda.

Crystal looked up at Keith, raw lust and passion flaring across her eyes, and he slowly lifted back up. Cool air hit Keith's erection and he gasped as once again, his manhood was thrust back into Crystal's blazing hot vagina. She began to thrust her hips with him, her thrusts were rhythmic and precise, and the constant switch from blazing hot to cold arousing Keith further and further. He moaned as Crystal constricted her vaginal muscles expertly, tightening each time she pulled up from his waist. As Keith's manhood worked its way in and out of her sizzling pussy, he could feel her working her vaginal muscles gripping his dick tighter and tighter, like opening and closing her hand. Crystal was moaning loudly now, her pace slowly losing its precision and becoming more and more instinctive.

The lewd sound of flesh slapping together filled the air as Crystal bounced up and down fiercely on Keith's erection, her breasts bouncing and her head lolling back as well. It was taking all his effort to keep from spurting his cum into her vagina as he moaned and groaned in pure pleasure. Keith was in heaven, with his dick being enveloped by Crystal's warm moist womanhood, and he wasn't going to stop enjoying himself anytime soon. Crystal's claws scratched Keith's back slightly, drawing blood. Their hips slammed together in an animalistic fashion, like chips of flint being smashed together to create a fire. Thrust after thrust, the two yelled in passion. Keith, forgetting his troubles as his mind delved into a haze of lust and ecstasy. It was just him and Crystal. Their lips crashed onto each other's like the waves of a stormy beach, their eyes closed in lust. Following her guidance, Keith lied flat on his back and Crystal was now on top as she wrapped her tail around his waist, her movements unhindered while writhing, squealing, and making incredibly sexy 'oh' and 'ah' noises. Both of their breaths came out in ragged gasps, Keith's heart beating wildly in his chest. Crystal was screaming now, her pleasure soaring with each thrust she made. Her loins smacked into Keith's, producing perverse slapping sounds along with wet squishes.

Crystal had drenched his lap with her fluids. She pounded away, her orgasm soon approaching, and Keith's following not far behind. She squeezed his smaller frame against hers, as if she were claiming him as her property. Her walls began to tighten as Crystal wailed in delight; Keith grunted and panted as he could feel his impending orgasm. With one final thrust, Crystal screamed in sexual delight, her vagina clamping down on Keith's erection. She climaxed with a huge body shacking tremor as her inner muscles clamped down, milking Keith's balls dry in her ecstasy. Together they bucked and ground against each other, fucked and writhed, until at last we were utterly, happily satisfied and spent.

Slowly, they untangled their sweaty bodies.

"So how was that?" Keith panted as he slowly pulled out of Crystal.

"Marvelous," Crystal shuddered with a smile, her eyes half lidded.

She got up and Keith put his clothes on. They walked to the elevator and went up; Crystal paused as the doors opened.

"About a hundred feet to our right is the old man, he is dangerous. The old man can pass through any material and takes his victims to an unknown place." Crystal explained to Keith.

Keith nodded and led her back to the gas, Crystal dashed under it, much faster than any human could. Keith put on the gas mask and calmly walked through, the gas obscuring his vision. Much to their dismay, however, the elevator on the other side required a keycard. Crystal closed her violet eyes, appearing as if concentrating.

"I can sense multiple people within this floor, the statue, the old man, and wait... no, the old man got him." Crystal said, Keith looked at her and realized she would be a very valuable ally and friend.

"So, we got a living statue with a knack for breaking necks to look out for. Thanks Crystal." Keith said, "Hopefully we can find more allies, preferably ones like you."

"There aren't many like me." Crystal admitted sadly.

Keith headed back to the elevator that led back up to the first level of the building. The two made it to the elevator unimpeded and Keith pressed the button to go back up, the elevator rattled and shook as it ascended upwards. The doors opened with a ding and suddenly a person yanked Keith out and drew him aside while aiming a rifle to Crystal. Crystal leapt forwards, her fangs bared and a ferocious roar, and in a moment of trust, Keith leapt in front of Crystal. Her eyes widened and Crystal nimbly tucked herself into a ball in midair, she still slammed into Keith, but the impact was softer. Both went down and Crystal uncurled as they landed and Keith landed on top of Crystal, she stared into Keith's brown eyes. "She's a friend, she helped me." Keith told Crystal as he recognized the female guard from before. Crystal got off of Keith and backed up, keeping her bright violet eyes trained on the guard.

"I, I didn't know they had eyes..." The guard wondered to Keith and partially to Crystal, "I've found a key card, it's a level one key card but it might get us somewhere."

"You helped Keith?" Crystal asked and the guard nodded.

"He saved my life, the best I can do for him is help him escape." The guard explained and suddenly Crystal turned towards the elevator.

A distorted monstrous roar that sounded like a man yelling, a woman screaming, a demonic shriek, and a zombie growl sounding off all at once emanated from the elevator as something heavy slammed against the doors and Crystal backed up, the roar sounded again.

"Run!" Crystal shouted and then bounded off.

Keith and the female guard ran after her as a low-pitched screech filled the air, Keith turned back and saw a blood red eye filled with pure insanity and malice stare straight into his. Keith slowed down and a cold breeze washed over him, the eye gazing into his very soul. Keith turned to the eye and could hear faint a whispering in his mind; suddenly the spell was broken as the guard yanked him along with her. Another roar that sounded more like the souls of the damned wailing to be put out of their misery and a throaty dinosaur roar erupted from the monster inside as it banged and slammed into the doors, desperately trying to escape its confines. Suddenly an arm shot out of a corroded spot on the ground and grabbed ahold of the guard's leg with a sinister laugh.

The guard's leg snapped to a side, causing her to shriek in pain and Keith began to stomp on the head that began to emerge from the growing black spot, another roar sounded and the head of the corroding man stopped emerging. Keith looked down and knew instinctively if this monstrous abomination looked like it was afraid of something, he should be too. The Old Man disappeared into the corroded spot without them and the doors to the elevator blasted off. Keith got a good look at the monster; it was the same species as Crystal. With a demonic groan, the thing bounded after the two. Keith picked up the guard and ran fast, his legs pumping hard. He carried the guard as she shot at the beast behind them, the intense roar of the gun mixing with the howling screech of the creature. It was gaining on them and a red blur shot out of a door and tackled the monster, it was Crystal.

*Go Keith, I'll catch up to you later, I can distract him and lead the abomination away.* Crystal said to him mentally.

*Thanks, and... Be careful* Keith replied and Crystal nodded before taking a right and leading the monster off.

Keith took the path straight ahead and wound up back in the cafeteria. He set the guard down on a bench and she took her helmet off, once again revealing her beautiful blue eyes. The guard motioned for Keith to come closer to her. He sat down next to her and she suddenly grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips, her tongue sliding over his and dancing around in his mouth, she tasted faintly of peppermint.

"It's Jessica," The guard told Keith and he nodded in a daze, a blush adorning his face.

Suddenly an oppressive aura filled the air, it felt like a hand around their necks, choking them.

"Look at you, Casanova." A familiar voice rang out.

Keith turned to find the hooded man sitting in the exact same spot as before. Crystal suddenly growled threateningly, her violet eyes narrowing in wariness. Yet the man remained unfazed. Something banged against the door and a muffled demonic wail escaped into the room.

"What do you want now?" Keith asked the man.

"What will you do now?" The figure asked Keith, he seemed to have an air of amusement dancing around him. "You have nowhere to run."

"Keith, who is he?" Jessica narrowed her eyes as she aimed her assault sub machine gun at the man.

"I don't know, but bullets don't work on him." Keith explained and the door shuddered again, scraping sounds were starting to increase in volume.

"Time's running out Keith," The man warned amiably, as if their peril meant nothing to him, and pointed to Crystal, "You know she will die if she combats that thing again, and you won't be able to outrun it either, not with the guard in her current condition."

Keith suddenly ran to the coffee machine and input the word 'Life' into the QWERTY keypad, the door rattled again and a desperate scream of rage tore through. The sound of whining gears and a cup being dispensed became audible as a liquid began to pour, _'Come on, come on!'_ Keith thought in a panic. The dispenser suddenly quit and something heavy slammed into the door, this time denting it in and the same crimson eye was visible. Keith immediately looked away and raced to Jessica.

"Drink this, it will heal you." Keith said as he gave her the cup, Jessica took it and drank the liquid.

Miraculously, Jessica's leg straightened out painlessly and she tested it by getting up without a wince. Keith ignored the man's hidden stare as he raced back up to the second floor, he went to the other door while Jessica turned and aimed her gun at the man. _'Why hasn't he left yet?'_ Keith wondered with a sinking feeling, he pressed the button on the door and came face to face with the homicidal neck snapping statue.

"Mother fucker!" Keith yelped and quickly closed the door and raced back down to the group. "No good, the statue is on the other side."

"That means you're trapped too, you smug bastard." Crystal snarled to the figure, and he continued to watch the three of them.

"I think I have an idea, but it's very risky." Keith offered as the monster slammed into the door once again.

Rubble rained from the doorframe and Crystal looked nervously to them.

"Let's hear it." Jessica replied earnestly.

"This coffee machine can dispense gold, it hardens in seconds. This might buy us some time to make an exit." Keith explained as he took out the two improvised bars he had made earlier, earning a grin from Jessica.

Keith walked over to the coffee machine and input the word 'Gold' into the QWERTY keypad and grabbed a Styrofoam cup of pure, liquid gold without burning his hands much to Both Jessica and Crystal's amazement. Jessica repeated the actions and Crystal planned to grab ahold of the monster to buy them time to throw. The door shuddered and with a vicious bang, it flew off and slammed against the far wall. The monster tumbled into the room, its claws raking into the ground as it got up and focused on the three of them as the teen was nowhere in sight. The monster sailed over the railing and Crystal jumped to intercept the monster, latching her claws into its skin and tackling it to the ground. The monster screamed in rage and Crystal leapt out of the way as Keith and Jessica threw the liquid gold onto the beast. The gruesome sound of flesh sizzling like a greasy burger on a hot stovetop rose above the agonized roaring of the monster and it bounded towards them.

Jessica nailed it right in the face, forcing the monster to come to a grinding halt as it shook off the volatile liquid. A drop splattered near Jessica's foot, burning into the ground.

"Aim for the face!" Jessica shouted to Keith.

"Got it!" Keith replied, throwing another cup of liquid gold.

The monster screeched and thrashed, overturning a few tables as it tried to get the hot gold off. Keith prepared one more cup of gold and the two ran to one side as the beast closed in, but the creature used the walls to jump back over to them. Keith pushed Jessica out of the way and the beast sank its fangs into Keith's arm, tackling him to the ground as it landed and in a panic, Keith threw the gold into its face. The beast let go to scream and molten metal splashed onto Keith's chest. Both screamed in pure agony as Keith thrashed around on the ground, his legs kicking and he frantically wiped everything off of him while trying to get away from the monster.

"Keith!" Crystal screamed and Jessica ran over to the coffee machine while Crystal raced over to Keith and dragged him away from the monster.

The monster roared in rage and pain as it tried to remove the scalding volatile metal from its face, the now pissed off monster roared viciously at Keith, but Keith's mind was little more than a haze of red and pure pain. Golden liquid sailed over the two and straight into the throat of the monster. It thrashed about as steam erupted from its mouth and the thing finally collapsed to the floor, twitching and gasping for air before falling still and silent. Jessica ran over to Keith and dropped onto her knees, she tore off what remained of his D-Class jumpsuit. Much of the skin on Keith's chest was mostly heavily charred and some areas were mottled with openings of black, red, and magenta. Whatever flesh wasn't charred was white and leathery. Liquid flesh and fat dripped off of his chest and onto the ground, muscles were damaged and one rib bone was also charred and blackened. It seemed that the lung underneath had collapsed and was severely burned. What wasn't burned was bleeding heavily and the nauseating stench of burned flesh wafted over to Jessica and she turned to a side to puke onto the ground.

"L-Li...fe..." Keith gasped out weakly as he pointed to the coffee machine.

Keith's eyes back and his body fell limp, now unconscious and once again, at death's doorstep. Crystal nudged his face with tears flowing from her eyes.

"These are fourth degree burns with areas of a rare fifth degree here, and here," Jessica described to Crystal, pointing to the areas of liquid mush, "He's lucky that the gold solidifies and cools rapidly or he may not have had much of a chest left at all."

Looking at the bite wound on Keith's injured arm, Jessica noted that it was now effectively useless since the sharp teeth of the monster had pierced in and out of bone and muscle, which allowed for a rapid tearing of the entire muscle in two. It looked almost as if the monster had nearly torn it off completely, and his arm was bleeding profusely. Jessica wrapped up the arm as best as she could, the burn wounds had coincidentally cauterized themselves, leaving a stroke of good luck. Jessica examined Keith's hands, there were not as badly burned as his chest was, but most of the skin was charred and steaming a bit because of the lingering heat of the molten metal. Jessica looked over to the coffee machine and realized that whatever Keith gave her was titled Life and she raced over to it while Crystal tried to keep Keith conscious. She typed in 'Life' into the keypad and the drink poured, Jessica immediately rushed back to Keith and held his head up, but his eyes were already closed.

In a moment of quick thinking, Jessica grabbed two straws and combined the two; she then stuck the elongated straw into Keith's mouth and down his throat while Crystal gave her a puzzled look. Jessica put her face near the straw's opening and nodded in satisfaction before drinking up the liquid in the cup, careful not to swallow any.

*What are you doing?* Crystal asked Jessica mentally, tilting her head in confusion.

*It's unsafe to pour a liquid straight down the throat of an unconscious person, the risk of the liquid sliding into the lungs and drowning them is to great.* Jessica replied as she placed her mouth over the straw, she let the liquid life flow through the straw and drank another big gulp. *I had to find a safe way to get the liquid straight into the throat, but past the openings for the lungs, hence the straws.*

Jessica repeated the actions over and over _'Please let this work...'_ , once the cup was empty, Keith's injuries miraculously healed and his breathing returned to normal. Jessica took the straw out, yet Keith's eyes remained closed; he would be out for a little bit. Jessica looked over to the dead corpse of the burned monster and sighed, absentmindedly petting Keith's hair.

"Will he be alright?" Crystal asked Jessica nervously.

"Put your mind at ease..." The figure from before spoke. "Keith Richards will soon wake."

The two turned sharply to find him sitting in his usual spot, which coincidentally, was the only table not overturned or destroyed. Crystal immediately pounced at the man, slamming him to the ground.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Crystal snarled threateningly to the man.

"Ah, it seems you are special as well..." The man once again replied in the same cryptic manner.

"I want none of that bullshit!" Crystal screamed at him. "Give me a straight answer, or I swear!"

Crystal snarled as the enigmatic man disappeared into the shadows, yet his oppressive presence lingered.

"And who are you to call him a friend?" The man asked, and the two turned to see him standing near Keith's body. "You who cry with selfish desire."

Crystal didn't have a response, not this time. Not when she knew that they were speaking the truth. She hadn't been concerned about Keith as a friend… but was she really crying because she may have lost her only way out of her prison?

"Selfish desire or not." Jessica spoke bitterly. "Why are you here, and what do you want with Keith?"

"It is beyond your comprehension, for now." The man answered Jessica, still avoiding the question. He looked down at Keith. "A reward, for your honor by staying with the injured guard, and for your valor in the face of overwhelming odds. This card will get you through the second level elevator."

The man dropped a keycard onto Keith's chest, and then began to fade away into the darkness once more.

"Until we meet again…" The figure told them in an ominous tone, fading away completely.

Jessica sighed, and went back to watching over Keith as he slept. Keith stirred and Crystal immediately circled him, it seemed as if he was enduring a particularly terrible nightmare and struggled in his sleep. Crystal looked at Jessica; she seemed to be in deep thought as she placed a calming hand over his body.

"What is he doing?" Crystal asked her.

"He's dreaming," Jessica answered, silently gazing at Keith.

What he was dreaming about, only Keith could know.

* * *

 **Here's an early submission since I am expecting a heavy workload next week. Yep, I re-wrote the sex scene. The first one seemed rushed, and wasn't as good as the one here in my eyes. I have also decided that rather than a three-way love triangle, as much fun as writing that would be, with all the jealousy fighting, relationship straining, and a few… other things, I decided to make the relationship only with Keith and Crystal. Now, for the few of you that did like the Keith and Jessica pairing, do not worry. I'm not done with the 'Older woman bangs younger guy' thing in this one, however, just waiting for the right moment for the time being. As for who this mysterious figure is? I changed up their identity. I felt like I pulled the big reveal a little too early, so in effort to deepen the plot, I am keeping their identity hidden for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer in the first chapter._

* * *

SCP Containment Breach: Nightmares Unleashed

Chapter Four:

Plan of Action

Keith twitched and gasped, struggling with whatever unseen menace inside his dreams.

"I wish I knew what was going in in there…" Jessica commented offhandedly, trying to keep Keith calm.

"I see," Crystal tilted her head and closed her eyes. "Do you want to see for yourself?"

"Can you actually do that?" Jessica looked up, and Crystal nodded. "Do it."

Suddenly Jessica found herself in a room with an 8-year-old boy. Jessica saw three corpses in the room, there were ritualistic carvings in their flesh and their cheeks cut into a permanent smile, the corpses eyes had all been removed, yet Jessica could almost feel their soulless gaze upon her. Symbols of blood adorned the wall all over. The boy turned and backed away from a Korean woman wearing a traditional oriental dress, she smiled down sadistically to the boy. She had nine fox tails sprouting from her tailbone, fox ears on her head instead of human ears, and long nails fashioned into claws. Jessica recognized the SCP, and her blood ran cold.

"Oh my god…" She murmured as the scene before her unfolded.

"Aww, what's the matter?" The woman fake pouted to him in accented English, her mature voice was rich and soothing. She noticed the boy crying and grinned, "Don't you like my artwork, boy?"

"N-no! Stay away from me!" The kid shouted and picked up the bloody steak knife from the ground near the corpse.

The fox woman giggled seductively as she let her robe fall to the ground, revealing her nude body to the boy. He seemed enthralled by the woman's stunning beauty; she glided smoothly over to the boy and cupped his chin in an alluring manner, guiding his head upwards. The woman kissed the kid, forcing her tongue into the boy's mouth before tossing him into the sitting corpses. Jessica tried her hardest to move, to do anything to help… but she could not. All she could do was watch the horrid sight before her.

"Hush now," The woman grinned maliciously. The boy ran but was intercepted by the fox woman with a heavy punch to his stomach.

The fox woman slammed Keith down to the ground and used her talon-like nails to rip through the boy's clothing. The fox woman easily pinned the struggling boy down and firmly stroked his member with a tail, the boy's cock became hard in no time.

"P-please, don't!" The boy begged and the woman smiled more.

"You say that, yet your body tells the truth." She purred to the boy.

Suddenly the kid gasped out in pain as the fox woman raked her talons across the boy's chest. With a rough shove, he fell to the ground. The fox woman's tails wrapped around his ankles as she lowered himself onto the boy's erect dick. The fox woman bit deep into his shoulder and she continued to rape him until the sound of police sirens were audible. The door shuddered as something hit it and the fox woman quietly got off the boy and took her robe with her. _'I see now, Crystal, that's enough.'_ Jessica thought. All went dark and Jessica opened her eyes up, she was back in the facility.

Keith stirred and opened his eyes, Crystal nudged him and bombarded Keith with questions, Keith sat up and hugged Crystal. The keycard fell to the ground, and he picked it up.

"What? When did I get this…?" Keith asked the two.

Jessica offered him a hand and pulled him back up and had him sit down on a bench, Crystal sat next to him while Jessica sat across from the two.

"The man came back; he gave you this card in respect for your bravery and honor." Jessica explained to him. "Keith… we can't trust him… Not completely."

"I know." Keith nodded in response. "I don't like it either."

The three formulated a plan of action and eventually backtracked their way back to the elevator where Keith had bumped into Jessica. The slow descent of the elevator added to the tension and when the doors dinged open, the three nervously stepped out. There were no telltale signs or sounds of another creature like Crystal present in the hanger.

"That's strange, wasn't there another one here?" Crystal asked and Keith nodded, Jessica brought them to a door and input the code.

The double doors opened and revealed a set of six cryogenic stasis tanks holding creatures exactly like Crystal and two tanks looked as if something had broken out. One tank looked like a maximum-security biohazard storage tank, and it was empty. Crystal and Keith crawled underneath where Crystal said she broke through the glass, careful not to cut themselves on the glass on the floor and examined the tanks. Crystal walked up to the maximum security one.

"This one here might have been the abomination's tank," Keith pointed out the heavy containment tank and Crystal told him the one next to it was hers.

"So, if the creature broke out of that one, yet nobody else, what did you and I encounter earlier?" Crystal reasoned and Keith shook his head.

Crystal and Keith returned to Jessica and headed down the other elevator, the elevator rattled and screeched on its way down, the doors dinged open. The three moved towards the other elevator and once they got to the gas catwalk, Keith put on his respirator and Jessica unhooked hers and put it on as well, Keith and Jessica walked harmlessly through the gas while Crystal dashed through like normal. Keith slid the card into the slot and the light turned green as the doors opened up, the three got into the elevator. It was a slightly tight fit but they all managed to get in and Jessica pressed the up button.

"Something doesn't feel right," Crystal shifted nervously. She was right, something seemed to be slightly off and everyone could feel it.

The elevator doors dinged open and the three hesitantly stepped out into a corridor that ended in a split into a T-shaped path, there was nothing but a heavy feeling lingering in the air and a sense of dread began to fill the four and each shifted nervously. Jessica aimed her sub machine gun around and Keith glanced off to the side, Crystal closed her eyes and tried searching for anything.

Suddenly Jessica and Keith walked through from the right intersection.

"It doesn't change the fact that he was right," the other version of Jessica told the other Keith, "We still have a job to do."

"I know," The other Keith sighed, "I wish I could have done more..."

The two passed out of earshot and Keith and Jessica looked towards each other in confusion as did Crystal.

"What was that?" Crystal asked and Keith shrugged his shoulders.

The three went to follow the two look-alikes and found the other version of Keith at the corner; he seemed to be pacing and worried. Keith noticed that his face was more worn and troubled, his tattered orange jumpsuit replaced with a vest like Jessica's. The other version of Keith sat down on the bench and put his hands in his face before placing them on his lap and staring at the ground. He looked defeated and heartbroken.

"I'm so sorry Crystal," the other Keith sighed. Keith took a step forward.

"A meaningless effort." a familiar voice said from behind him. All turned to find the man from before.

The figure was without his usual air of amusement, it being replaced by a serious 'By the books' attitude. Keith turned around and saw the other version of him had vanished into thin air. Not a trace remained.

"What was that?" Keith asked the figure.

"Something happened in the future to distort time," The man explained. "What you witnessed was a lingering memory."

"What?" Keith raised an eyebrow.

"Time has become unbalanced." The man told them. "Soon, even greater distortions shall appear."

"Something from the future distorted time?" Jessica asked and the man nodded. "And let me guess, you want us to stop it."

"A meaningless effort." The man repeated, slowly disappearing. "Whether Path A or Path B open, you must take Path C, only then the path you forge shall have meaning."

The man faded away, leaving the three in confusion once again. Keith sighed.

"I just don't understand…" Keith admitted, clenching his fist. "It's like he's trying to guide me, to what, I just don't know…"

"We understand," Crystal assured Keith. "Trust me, we're as clueless as you are."

"Got it!" Jessica announced, looking at some sort of PDA. "Sorry. This power grid is down, and the generators are inactive but functional."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Crystal asked Jessica, trying her hardest to mimic raising an eyebrow. "What good does that do us now?"

something let the SCP's out and caused the site to go dark. We're basically running on emergency power as of now." Jessica agreed, "We'll need the power back on so we can access the main doors. This facility is designed to lockdown every entrance with maximum security in case of this type of event, only we can override the mechanisms."

"So you're saying we need to switch the generators?" Keith asked and Jessica nodded, "Is there anything else?"

Keith noticed Jessica had cast her eyes down to the floor and avoided everyone's gaze.

"In order to successfully exit this facility, all rogue SCP's must be re-contained, or the Mobile Task Force squad at each entrance will treat any person exiting as a hostile." Crystal explained to them and Jessica looked at her in surprise and shame.

"She's right. I didn't want to tell you two, I didn't know what would happen." Jessica sighed as she sat at the bench.

"We'll find a way you two," Keith reassured them. "So, what's the plan of action?"

"First, we're going to go down to the maintenance tunnels under the heavy containment zone." Jessica planned out to the four as she stood up, "Second, we're going to find out why the backup generator didn't kick in and fix that problem. Third, we'll need to reestablish communications with HQ, maybe I can strike a bargain or something. Sound good?"

Everyone nodded and Jessica walked to the other corridor and the other three followed suit. Suddenly Keith kicked something small across the floor, he looked around to find what he had kicked and found out that it was a small, blue key. Keith picked the key up and pocketed it just for extra security.

"Wonder what this is for?" Keith wondered aloud, and caught up with the other two.

Jessica led them to the door on the right. Suddenly it closed behind them, trapping Crystal on the other side of the door. Jessica pushed the button, but the door was unresponsive.

"Something's messing with the door controls!" Jessica yelled to Crystal as she and Keith tried to pry the doors apart, but to no avail, "We'll have to regroup."

Jessica and Keith made their way down the hallway, they found an office like area and Jessica stopped Keith. She looked into his eyes in a very concerned manner and Keith seemed a little worried.

"What?" Keith asked.

"Keith, I saw your nightmare." Jessica admitted and Keith stopped walking.

"I remember it vividly," Keith said to her with his head bowed down, "Sometimes, I wish she had the time to finish me off as well."

"Keith, it wasn't your fault." Jessica reassured the distraught teen, she placed a hand over his shoulder, "Listen, when we get out of this, you can come live with me."

"R-really?" Keith asked as his eyes widened in surprise, "You really mean that?"

Jessica shook her head yes and Keith suddenly wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Keith sobbed into Jessica's shoulder as she comforted him by running her hand up and down Keith's back like a mother would a child. Keith eventually parted with a genuine smile on his face. Keith and Jessica looked at each other for a moment and Jessica broke the silence by coughing and motioning for Keith to walk with her.

"So, how did you meet Crystal?" Jessica asked Keith.

"Um, well... I had made my way down to the lower levels, I stumbled across a guard and we tried sneaking past one of those things like Crystal, but he alerted it and shot me in order to escape." Keith shuddered, "Instead of heading for me, it got the guard... I can still hear all the horrible sounds..."

"Hey, he got what was coming to him," Jessica justified.

"I blacked out and SCP-049 healed me, I tried to go up but needed a key card. So, I went back up and met Crystal," Keith continued, Jessica noticed a light blush on his cheeks, "Well, she offered me some help for a price and I took her offer."

"So that's why he called you Casanova," Jessica deadpanned as she remembered the figure's greetings to them.

"What?" Keith asked as he pressed a button to open a door.

"Nothing," Jessica waved off.

The two continued through a series of halls as Jessica led the way to the elevator to the maintenance tunnels. When they reached it, Keith slid his card into the lock but it was denied. The two searched the area to see if there was another card and found an office room with a level four keycard in the room. Unfortunately, the door was broken and the two could not access it from the other side since the door to the other side was also out of order. Keith and Jessica stepped into the room and tried to open the wooden door but to no avail. Jessica rammed the butt of her gun on it and Keith rammed into it with his shoulder but still the door wouldn't budge. So the two began searching the area to see if there was anything they could use to open the door. After a bit of searching, Keith finally broke the silence.

"It's… It's like I know him…" Keith sighed in annoyance.

"Know who?" Jessica wondered, stopping her search.

"That man… He just feels… familiar." Keith told her, examining the door. "I don't know how to describe it. I just feel like I'm missing something, that I should know him."

"We'll get answers from him, I swear." Jessica assured Keith.

"I know… But still." Keith shook his head. "Hey, what if we try the key on this door?"

"Worth a shot." Jessica shrugged.

Keith took out the blue key in his pocket looked at the blue key and then to the wooden door, he inserted the key into the lock and turned the lock. When the door was unlocked, Keith and Jessica nodded to each other, her hand interlacing with his and the both of them opened the door together. Keith and Jessica walked through the doorway and into a forest full of tall trees and a trench-like pathway. The misty forest floor was nearly lost to darkness. Black branches writhed like the tendrils of a monstrous, unseen beast, thickening in the distance to an impenetrable tangle against the leaden sky in which storm clouds gathered, dark and ominous, promising something terrible and fierce. The chilly air remained silent and still however, as if holding its breath. Waiting. Watching. Something was coming. The stillness of the air seemed to suck even sound into the nothingness of the woods. Even the trees seemed not to rustle, as if they were tense with nerves for what was to come. Even though the forest seemed barren of any wildlife, Keith could feel that SOMETHING was aware of their presence.

Shf. Shf. Shf. The sound of rustling leaves sharply broke through the domineering silence of the night as the two walked. The unnatural, choking mist that swirled and sprawled on the forest floor was the first thing that spoke of a strange sort of wrongness. The sickly white substance seemed to possess liquid properties which only reminded of the maggot-like texture of the eyes of a dead man who had been forgotten in his apartment for a few months, ready to burst at the slightest touch. The smoke made no sound, however, and only parted to swallow up their feet as they marched upon the giant dead, festering eyeball of the forest floor. The sound of mushy and dead leaves whispered from under the skin of the mist.

"We should find the other door as quickly as possible." Keith said to Jessica in a nervous tone.

"I agree, I don't like this place at all." Jessica agreed and kept her submachine gun raised in case something decided to attack.

Keith and Jessica followed the path forwards, scanning the foggy foliage for any sign of movement. Something was in there with them, watching them, observing their every movements. Suddenly a squirrel popped out and Jessica jumped in alarm, unintentionally riddling the poor creature with bullets. A branch snapped to their right, a low growling emanated from that direction, the entity just staying out of sight with the fog. Deciding not to chance it, Jessica and Keith sprinted away from the growling. Jessica cried out as she dropped to her hands and knees, clutching her leg.

"My leg, the wound reopened." Jessica grunted, Keith could see blood beginning to soak her pants.

"Hold onto me," Keith told Jessica as he helped her up, she picked up her left leg and hobbled as fast as she could with Keith.

The growling faded away, like the monster had moved onto other prey, so Keith set Jessica down and tried to roll her Kevlar armor pants leg. Keith soon found it nearly impossible to roll it up despite the outfit's excellent mobility, most likely because the armored pants wasn't meant to roll up. Jessica knew what she needed to do, but still hoped Keith could find a way to roll up the pants leg.

"I can't roll it up." Keith told Jessica and she nodded.

Jessica blushed as she undid the buckle and zipper that held her pant armor on and with some difficulty, began to slide them off. She winced as she had to move her leg. Keith grabbed ahold of her pants and helped slide them off, Jessica noticed that for decency, Keith had closed his eyes. She smiled lightly, her heart fluttering for a moment before a sharp pain in her leg brought her back to her senses, Jessica looked down to inspect the wound. The stitches had ripped and her wound was bleeding more and more with each passing moment, Jessica took out some medical wrap from her Kevlar chest armor and began to wrap her leg. Unfortunately, she would need Keith's help to secure the bindings.

"Keith, I need your help with this." Jessica called to the teen with a straight voice, "Open your eyes."

Keith opened his eyes and kept his gaze at Jessica's bare leg, her lower body was smooth and well-toned and her thigh had a bit of muscle on them, most likely due to her training. Keith caught his gaze rising higher and snapped his eyes back to the wrapped wound. Keith helped apply the staples to the wrap while Jessica held it in place, he then helped her put her pants armor back on.

"S-so, what's this stuff anyway?" Keith asked as he pointed to the blue clothes Jessica wore under her Kevlar chest armor.

He never really wondered why Jessica had different armor from the rest of the guards, probably because he was either scared out of his mind or running for his life.

"This is a Mark IV Command Tactical Underarmor, designed to have an unsurpassed mobility along with bullet resistance." Jessica explained, "Comes standard with each Command Unit of any Mobile Task Force."

"You're the command of one?" Keith asked her and Jessica nodded.

"Jessica Willows, Head command of Mobile Task Force Alpha-2 'Red Left Hand'" Jessica introduced, "Now, get some rest, you've done enough." Keith sat next to Jessica, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"So, what type of weapons does a commander get?" Keith yawned, covering his mouth.

"Commanders usually carry assault rifles, I had only gotten enough time to grab a standard Guard FN P90 submachine gun." Jessica explained to the sleepy teen. "I normally use a Colt M4 Carbine with an attached ACOG scope and laser guide."

"So, what's Mobile Task Force Alpha-1 like?" Keith yawned again, this time having to open his eyes. Jessica caught onto his clever attempt to stay awake.

"Mobile Task Force Alpha-2 is the replacement for Mobile Task Force Alpha-1 'Red Right Hand'" Jessica told Keith, "MTF-A-1 went AWOL a while back and the foundation made us the replacement."

"Oh." Keith replied, Jessica waited for another question, but none came.

Keith had fallen asleep and his head nodded onto Jessica's shoulder. She gradually readjusted Keith so that he was in a more comfortable position on her lap. Jessica gently stroked Keith's hair, brushing it out of his face with a tender, loving smile. _'We'll need to head to the armory first, suit him up, and reunite with Crystal._ ' Jessica planned. She stared down at Keith's sleeping form, he looked so peaceful. His breathing was even and in normal amounts, telling Jessica that Keith felt safe and secure.

"You would make a great Mobile Task Force member." Jessica sighed down to Keith.

"Would you so thrust him back into a world full of darkness?" A deep familiar voice called out softly, startling Jessica.

Jessica looked for the source of the voice and found the man standing in front of them. Jessica's hand tightened around her submachinegun.

"Does he have a choice?" Jessica glared up at the figure before her, "And who do you think you are?! You lead him around like he's a toy for your amusement! What's your deal anyway?!"

"If that is how you think, then perhaps a reunion is in order." The figure replied in a judgmental tone. "Let us see how he reacts to the darkness."

The man once again faded away into darkness, and Jessica kept watch for any more intruders, the feeling of being watched had gone away as well, and she felt her eyes closing. Jessica awoke some time later, feeling refreshed and realizing with a start she had fallen asleep. Keith only smiled as he got up and picked Jessica up, making sure no weight was placed on her right side. Keith and Jessica continued on, unbeknownst to them, two glowing yellow eyes were watching their every movement. The eyes retreated into the fog once more. Keith and Jessica arrived at a wooden door and Keith used the key to unlock it, they exited the forest and found themselves in an office-like hallway. Jessica gasped in pain and Keith noticed her clutching the wound on her leg, Keith picked Jessica up much to her surprise and began carrying her.

"Y-You don't need to do that," Jessica blushed in astonishment.

"It's ok, we need to get you to a safe place." Keith argued and found an office.

Keith took a keycard out and pushed it in, and the door unlocked. Keith sat Jessica in a chair and began walking out but Jessica called out his name.

"Here, take this with you." Jessica offered as she held up her submachine gun to Keith.

"No, you keep it, you need it more than I do." Keith refused and he closed the door.

Jessica stared at the door, her leg throbbing and her thoughts whirling. _'What did that man mean by reunion? Was he talking about Crystal?'_ Jessica thought to herself, _'What's he up to? What's his goal?'_ Jessica sat and waited for Keith to return, keeping her gun trained to the door and a finger on the trigger.

* * *

 **Not much else to say here really, I really didn't need to change much in this chapter. Made a few edits and description enhancements, but that's really it. Don't be afraid to leave a review! Agent Archangel, signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer in the first chapter_

* * *

SCP Containment Breach: Nightmares Unleashed

Chapter Five:

The Black Book

As Keith went back to the door, he noticed a paper on the ground and picked it up, reading its contents.

 _Item #: SCP-860_

 _Object Class: Safe_

 _Special Containment Procedures: SCP-860 is to be contained in a small wooden box in a vault at Sector-. By itself, the object is inert, and no further containment procedures are needed._

 _Description: SCP-860 is a dark blue key of unremarkable shape. At seemingly random intervals of time, a series of numbers, later found to be UTM coordinates, will appear on the key's blade. In the time SCP-860 has spent under containment, the numbers have changed three times, giving the coordinates for (Germany), (England), and Site-._

 _SCP-860 can fit in any door lock that requires a key located in the area of the given coordinates, and will function identically to the correct key for that lock. SCP-860 only works on door locks, and only if they are attached to a door; it will not work on any other type of locking device._

 _When SCP-860 is used to unlock and open a door, the door does not lead to its usual destination. Instead, it opens into a small forest clearing centered on an 80-cm wide footpath, designated SCP-860-1. Every observation of this grove has noted the presence of blue-colored mist._

 _SCP-860-2 is a feline-like creature that wooden bark-like skin, horns, spikes, leaves, and glowing eyes. The creature also possesses features consistent to both saurians and felines (pointed ears, broad tapering tail, etc.). The SCP also has multiple swirling bio-luminescent markings on its forehead and chest, which glow a bright yellow. The creature is also semi-bipedal._

Keith realized that this was what probably stalked them in the forest. He pocketed the paper and approached the door. Keith realized that this was what probably stalked them in the forest. He pocketed the paper and approached the door Keith inserted the key and turned the lock. The door opened to the same forest as before with the same path, he wasted no time in the forest, not wanting to meet its inhabitant. Keith quickly made it out the other end and backtracked to the cafeteria. There the strange man sat, he was taking his time eating a rare fillet mignon with a bottle of liquid. There was also a plate across from him, apparently for Keith.

"Come sit, or do you not have time?" The figure beckoned to Keith.

"I want to help Jessica," Keith told him, "She needs my help."

"Is that so?" The man inquired, folding his hands together.

Keith reluctantly sat at the table, he began to eat at a faster pace than the man, who seemed to not mind the dangerous monsters all around the facility. Keith looked at his bottle and drank it down, he was surprised to find that it was a grape soda, his favorite. The figure watched his actions, watching Keith wash out the bottle and heading over to the coffee machine and typed in 'Life'. The liquid poured into the cup and Keith poured it into the bottle. He then took the knife and made a small cut on his hand before drinking the liquid, the cut healed. Keith went back and got a second cup and poured it in, he twisted on the bottle and turned back to the man.

"Thank you for the food, but I have to go now." Keith expressed his gratitude. "My friend needs me."

"Before you go, take this with you. I no longer have much use for it." The man stopped Keith.

In his hand, was a black book. Keith took the book and skimmed through it, there was nothing but blank pages.

"What's this do?" Keith asked the man, confused.

""When you doubt the path trod thus far, when the hand you held is lost to you, gaze anew at what once was... for all the answers are within." The figure told Keith.

"Oh… One more thing." Keith nodded in response. "Why do I feel like I know you?"

"It is beyond your comprehension, for now." The man told Keith as he began to fade into the darkness. "Just know that you and I are not so very different from each other."

The man faded away Keith ran through the forest with the plastic bottle, but something got in his way. The thing had a bark like skin with fluffy magenta fur all along its back. The thing had long cat-like ears, yellow glowing markings all over its body. The thing had long claws and glowing yellow eyes, the imposing monster towered over Keith and its tail swished about. Keith scrambled to the side and the monster began to follow him, it kept a pace behind him. Keith slowed and it slowed, he sped up and it sped up.

"Is there something you want from me?" Keith asked it, wondering if the monster would understand him.

"Yes." The monster replied, it had an alluring female voice, "Why must you come through my home so often?"

"I'm sorry for intruding, but this is the quickest way to get to my friend." Keith apologized.

"I see, may I have that key?" The monster asked, holding out a clawed paw. Keith fished out the key and handed it to her.

"My name's Keith." Keith introduced, "Do you have a name."

"My name…" The monster mused, she seemed to be toying with the idea. The monster let out some growls, squeaks, and a roar, she paused a bit to let that sink in. "That would roughly translate to 'Rashakyiendara' in your tongue."

"C-can I call you Rasha for short?" Keith asked Rashakyiendara.

"I guess that would be acceptable," Rashakyiendara chuckled, "It's time I get you to your friend."

Rasha picked up Keith and instructed him to hold onto her, she raced through the forest, dodging trees and ducking under branches. Rasha made it to the door in no time at all. She set Keith down at the door and inserted the Key.

"If you ever want to return," Rasha told Keith, "Just knock, my door will always be open for guests that ask."

Rasha turned the key and opened the door, Keith thanked her as he exited the forest. The door closed behind him and the lock clicked. Keith held the bottle tighter, he used a keycard and passed through a door. He jumped when he saw the homicidal statue in the room and accidentally blinked, he yelped when he found the statue's arms nearly at his neck. He backed out of the door and locked it. _'Damn, I'm going to have to find a way around this bastard.'_ Keith thought as he walked to the other side of the four-way intersection.

Suddenly a black corroded spot on the side of the wall began to form and widen, Keith ran through to the other side and exited the hall, not wanting to encounter the rotted man unarmed. It was just his luck, however, that said man decided to merge through the far wall. Keith cursed and ran. He kept running and running, the monster popped through a wall and took a swing at him. Keith ducked under and kept on running. He bolted the other way, the monster kept chasing after him persistently. Keith ended up in a massive 4-way room and he ran and took a left, straight and then a right, the monster right behind him. He opened the door and kept running, his legs were beginning to ache and his chest starting to tense up. The thing morphed through the door behind him and Keith put on an extra burst of speed, it seemed the rotting man had his sights set solely on Keith. Keith sprinted onwards, his breathing heavy and his legs burning as the pumped his body forwards at an alarming pace, his heart jackhammered within his ribs and he could almost feel the lungs rapidly inflating and deflating.

Keith did not stop his sprint until the next ten rooms, making sure the monster had left him in search of other prey. Keith stopped, his legs burned and his chest ached, he was dripping sweat onto the ground and breathing harder than an asthmatic in a field of pollen, he dropped to one knee and slowly tried to regain his strength.

Looking around, Keith noticed that he was in another T-intersection. After a brief toss-up, Keith chose the left side and hoped it merged into the hall further on. Eventually, Keith concluded that he was hopelessly lost. He rounded another hall and yelped in fright, coming face to face with the statue.

"Nope. Bye." Keith smiled with his hands up.

He backed out through the room, but his eyes began to sting, he would blink soon. Keith forced his eyes to stay open, but his body began to fight them. _'No! I'm almost… there…'_ Keith thought, trying to keep his eyes open. _'Must… not… blink!'_. But unfortunately for him, his body won the battle and his eyes forced themselves shut. He quickly opened his eyes and stumbled back with another yelp. The arms of the statue were right at his neck. Keith backed through the door, closed it on the statue, and for good measure, backed through another. He then turned around and ran off.

Keith went through doorway after doorway, trying to make his way back to Jessica. He walked on the catwalks above some floor, and sighed quietly. At this rate, the whole place would have this mess cleaned up before he found Jessica. Suddenly the sharp "ratatatat!" of machinegun fire blasted out and echoed painfully around the room, causing Keith to curse and jump a mile high. Keith looked over the catwalk to find what looked like a swat team member fire rounds into a man dressed in the same jumpsuit Keith was wearing, his blood began to pool on the floor. _'Oh that cannot be good.'_ Keith groaned mentally. Another person in the same jumpsuit accidentally walked in from the door near the swat team and another painful burst of gunfire assaulted Keith's ears they gunned her down like the man.

"Class-D taken out." The man at the front spoke, his voice was heavily modified by his helmet. "Proceeding to T-Block Section 5."

Keith slowly snuck across the catwalks, trying his hardest to remain silent. He ducked into an office area and accidentally dropped the bottle, alerting one of the members to his presence. Keith quickly scooped the bottle back up and hid.

"Hold it, there's something here." One of the swat team members stopped. "Specter-6, I want a full search of the lower floors, Gamma-3, take the top floor."

"Yes sir." Both soldiers responded, going their separate ways.

Keith held his breath as a person began to make his way up the stairs and proceeded to search the rooms. Whatever door that did not open immediately, the man yelled "Breaching!" and shot through the door handle with an attachable SIX12, firing three shots into the room for security. Keith watched from the shadows behind a nearby bookcase as the man entered the room, the man paused for a moment. He fired off a shot from his assault rifle into the room, a bullet nearly hitting Keith and impacting the wall just next to his head. Satisfied there was nothing there, the man left with his team. Keith sprinted out and raced to the other door, luckily, he did not have to go where the swat members were. He opened the door and went into the next room. He struggled to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat.

Something was wrong, so very, very wrong… The whole area was completely silent. It was the kind of silence that falls right before the main character in a horror movie gets knifed in the back. Just the thought alone sent a shiver down Keith's spine and he felt his blood chill in his veins.

The lingering sense of dread clung to him like a disease. It felt more like a gentle hand on his shoulder. Not overbearing, but very, very present. He found himself at an intersection in the shape of a T and took the left, turning around sharply. Keith couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. His breath misted, the air was rapidly cooling. Keith began to have goosebumps and the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand up. He clicked the safety off on his handgun and held it up. His heartbeat steadily increasing, Keith became more and more paranoid. He passed into another four-way, and decided to take the door on the right into a T-Intersection, and recognizing the corroded spot on the floor.

An invisible shockwave suddenly passed through him. Keith's vision swam as he stumbled about in a drunken manner, unable to properly see. His head hurt so much, that he collapsed to the ground, and planted his hand into the snowy ground. Wait… Snowy ground? Keith looked down, and noticed that He was suddenly in a snowy forest.

"What the…" Keith wondered, confused and on guard. "Where the hell am I?

Keith checked the book the man had given him, but the pages were still blank. Maybe the time hadn't come yet. Keith got up and turned around to find a purple stone door behind him. The door looked like it lead into some ancient ruins, he crunched through the snow and knocked on the door, but there was no response. Keith tried again and began to call to anyone through the door, but it remained shut. There was only one other way to go. He felt something tugging at him, pulling in the opposite direction. He had no choice but to walk forwards.

"Bravery. Justice. Integrity. Kindness. Perseverance. Patience." Something told him.

Keith couldn't exactly call it a voice, it was almost as if he had seen the words in front of him. His head stung viciously once again, another wave of nausea hit him hard and Keith's eyes widened. On the outskirts of his vision, there was a thick fog. Keith saw a vast expanse of space colored in blood red, dark violet and black. In the midst of the chaos floated a boy. He had short messy blonde hair and blood red eyes with irises shaped like a lizard's. The teen reached out for Keith, pure hatred surging forth from him. Keith's eyes snapped open and he sat up. He was back in the facility…

"What the hell was that?" Keith shook his head, getting back up.

There was now a looming feeling of dread encircling his heart,

He walked to the next hall, and heard a light clanging sound from around the corner. Keith slowly went to investigate. Peeking his head around the corner long hallway. Still nothing.

A hand roughly grasped Keith's shoulder, and he jerked around, firing his handgun. But there was nothing. Suddenly the far light died out. The lights began to die one by one behind him, leaving an ever-growing hall of darkness. Keith didn't want to think about what would happen if he were caught in the darkness, but he had a feeling it would not be good. Keith burst into the next room and stumbled, scrambling through to another hall. He opened the door and went into the next room, he was in luck, it merged straight back on into the hall were Jessica's hiding place was. The feeling of dread faded away, and Keith breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, well," A familiar voice with an Asian accent tittered from behind Keith, "Couldn't get enough of me, could you?"

Keith froze as a clawed hand rested on his shoulder and a red foxtail curled around Keith's waist.

* * *

 **Oh boy, we can see where this is heading. Sorry for not posting, been kinda busy. Review, Review, Review! AgentArchangel, signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer in the first chapter_

* * *

SCP Containment Breach: Nightmares Unleashed

Chapter Six:

The Book of Prophecies

Jessica sighed as she stared at the door, the dull throb in her leg reminding her that she still could not walk. Her radio alerted Jessica to the arrival of Mobile Task Force Epsilon-11. She had coordinated with Epsilon 11's command about Keith and Crystal, the commander seemed intrigued in this development and Jessica only had to state two words for total cooperation.

"Pandora's Box." Jessica mused to herself, "Not the best solution right now, but it'll have to do."

She smirked. Although she would have to contact the main authorities, Jessica suspected that two willing and able candidates for the revival of a Task Force that failed miserably the last time should give her some leeway. It exempted Keith from the "end of the month" procedure for good, and probably got her an off-Site home with Keith at least. Jessica was pretty sure that since Keith's demands probably wouldn't be too much of an issue, they would be granted since this Task Force started off so well before. Now with the right members... A knock sounded on the other side of the door, a voice belted out a command number of Mobile Task Force Epsilon-11 and Jessica limped to the door and opened it, she stared down the member.

"MTF-TFM- Sigma-6, ma'am. Assigned for assistance and personnel support when necessary, Ma'am." The soldier barked out while saluting.

"At ease, new directive, stand down and recuperate." Jessica responded as she shuffled over to the chair, offering the other one to the soldier.

"COTR?" The soldier asked a little nervously, and Jessica nodded.

"Off-The-Record sir." Jessica smirked, she wanted to see this soldier react how he would if he were alone. The soldier sighed.

"This is probably the worst first mission ever." The soldier sighed, "Sorry, should've introduced myself. Lieutenant Dan Everson." The soldier took off his helmet to reveal an African American man around the age of 26, he had deep brown eyes and had his hair cut military style.

"Mobile Task Force Alpha-2 'Red Left Hand' Command, Lieutenant Jessica H. Willows." Jessica signed off and Lieutenant Everson nodded before saluting, "Sitrep."

"Everything's gone to shit. 079 seems to have full control of the facility, 173's still on loose, 106 has resumed normal hunting patterns, 4 939's have been accounted for but are uncontained with one that looks to have already been terminated, 049's well… doing whatever it normally does and creating a number of 049-2's, 682 breached and is wreaking all manner of hell, 035 is staring at its camera in the cell… 372 has broken containment, and 953 is on the loose, her brutality is frightening." Lieutenant Everson explained and halted when he noticed Jessica's troubled expression, "Ma'am?"

Jessica reached for her radio and switched it on, barking in a militarized authorization code and a command with it. The person on the other side agreed with the order and could be heard shouting to others on the other side.

"Uh, Ma'am?" Lieutenant Everson asked a bit nervously.

"You're aware of D-9431's OTTP?" Jessica asked the Lieutenant and he nodded, "Report."

"D-9431, D-class personnel #9431 Name: Keith Michael Norton. D-9431 preformed above average shielding MTF-Alpha-2 Command, Lieutenant Jessica Willows from gunfire with his own body. Report indicates that D-9431 has been in beneficial contact with other Guards around site, has also been in beneficial contact with MTF-Alpha-2 Command, Lieutenant Jessica Willows multiple times and formed an alliance, and last has had beneficial contact with two SCP's, 049 and 939, and is a recommended candidate for the recommissioning of MTF-Omega-7 ("Pandora's Box")." Lieutenant Everson replied, Jessica nodded and he took a deep breath.

"I call D-9431 by his name out of respect. Keith has not only saved my life multiple times, but had been a major asset liquidating SCP-939-05." Jessica explained to Lieutenant Everson, who did a slight double take on hearing the information.

"SCP-939-05? I haven't read the file due to clearance, but from what I've heard, it's like a mini 682." Lieutenant Everson nodded, "What of SCP-939-05?"

"Keith and I ran into it, we were pursued to the cafeteria. It was then Keith healed me and thought up the idea to use 239 to help eliminate 939-05. Keith had it pour out cups of liquid gold, claiming the gold cooled and solidified within seconds after leaving the cup." Jessica explained, "Keith and I doused 939-05 with the gold but it only hindered the monster's movements. It tackled Keith to the ground and he splashed the gold from another cup right into 939-05's face. This resulted in multiple 3rd and 4th degree burns to his hands and chest. Now impaired, 939-05 gave me an opening and I was able to toss the last cup of gold right down its throat and terminating it for good. While Keith was unconscious, one of the 939's showed me his dream. He had a horrific experience with 953, she tore his family apart and carved into their bodies. Satanic and other symbols were drawn on the wall in their blood, Keith tried to escape and 953 ended up raping him before being forced to leave."

"I… I, I never… I hope those two don't meet again…" The Lieutenant stammered and Jessica nodded, "God only knows what would happen."

Keith's heart was beating faster than a jackhammer, he remembered that voice. It was a voice he could never forget. The thing behind him sniffed the air twice. Then she giggled. SCP-953 wrapped another tail around Keith.

"That's a scent I haven't smelled in a long time." SCP-953 purred behind Keith, whispering in his ear.

Keith broke free from SCP-953's grasp and spun around to face her. She looked pretty much the same as she did when he was 10. Fox ears, fox eyes, fox tails, fox claws and feet, and sharp teeth. The fox woman looked Keith up and down, her smile cruel, sadistic, and highly amused. She wore a dress-like kimono, and fresh blood adorned SCP-953's clothes.

"Y-You." Keith growled, trying to sound intimidating, but failing. There was no hiding the fear in his voice.

"Aww, look at you, all grown up!" SCP-953 leered, her malicious smile widening, "Couldn't get enough of me the last two times?"

"T-Two?" Keith asked, he was confused. He was pretty sure he'd only encountered the murderous SCP once before, "What are you talking about?"

The fox woman strode forwards, licking her lips. Keith backed up and hit a wall, he was cornered. In his fear, Keith struck out at his former tormenter. She caught his hand and Keith pulled her close, using his other hand to slam the fox woman into the wall and allow him to escape. Her tail caught Keith by the arm. The fox woman spun him around and raked her claws across his face before punching him in the gut. The fox woman easily threw Keith against the wall and when he hit the ground again, she used her foot to hold him in place.

"Just like the last times," The fox woman scowled, "You can't do anything to stop me."

Keith used all of his weight to push the fox woman's foot off of him, causing her to lose her balance but not stumble, the fox woman narrowed her eyes at Keith. She placed her face extremely close to Keith's, her soul piercing gaze radiating pure malevolence.

"You. Belong. To. ME." The fox woman growled threateningly as she grabbed Keith's arm, "You are nothing but my toy. And toys can be… broken!"

The fox woman snapped the bone in Keith's arm with a rage filled look as she said the word 'broken', Keith cried out in pain and his struggling ceased as the fox woman grabbed his throat and slammed him back into the wall. Keith's vision swam and he tried to clear his mind. The fox woman placed her hand over Keith's mouth.

"Mff!" Keith asked in a daze, he noticed the fox woman's claws trailing on his cheek.

"I think it's time I finished what I started." The fox woman leered as her hand started carving into Keith's cheek with her razor-sharp fingernail. His cries muffled, and his tears beginning to mix with his blood. He scrunched his eyes shut to block out the pain, "This is it. Close your eyes. Feel this pain…"

Keith opened his eyes again and saw that the fox woman was now licking his fresh wound, she used her hand to start fondling his crotch through his pants. She giggled and bit into his cheek, tearing at the exposed flesh and pulling it away, making Keith scream in stifled agony. His body squirmed and more tears, those were licked away.

"Mmm! Mff!" Keith struggled as he tried to shake his captor away from his face, his muffled sobbing escaping.

"Call for help, go on, I dare you…" The fox woman snarled maliciously to Keith with a brutal smile. She released her hand from Keith's mouth.

"Somebody! Anybody! Please help me!" Keith begged, he began to shout louder as he saw the fox woman take his leg in her hands, "Please anybody! Anything! Help!"

Keith began to scream at the top of his lungs in desperation and agony as the fox woman began to bend Keith's shin. His bone began to crack and the pain began to intensify.

"But nobody came… You're all alone…" The fox woman whispered to Keith in a cold, almost singsong manner. With a sickly snap, Keith's shin bent at a near 90 degrees. He howled in pain and thrashed about, "Let's be friends again."

She smiled in a demonic fashion, her sadistic gaze burning a hole in Keith's eyes. Keith cried in pain as the fox woman tore off his clothes without a care, she repositioned him and kissed him, she used her hand to stroke his flaccid penis slowly. _'No! I don't want this!'_ Keith screamed at himself. He didn't dare try anything else on the fox woman due to the fear of more torture. _'No, no, not like this…'_ The fox woman parted, allowing him room to breathe. Tears ran down Keith's face as he looked into the fox woman's eyes.

"I don't want this…" Keith pleaded as he cried, "Please…"

The fox woman paid him no heed and again went back to kissing him. The monster's ministrations quickly caused him to harden against his will. The fox woman took off her dress-like kimono and used both arms to pin him down. The fox woman laughed and sat down slowly on Keith's fully erect member. Keith gasped and the fox woman kissed him forcefully. She moaned into his mouth and began to bounce slowly up and down on his shaft. He could feel her squeezing him, and his body shuddered as there were numerous bumps and protrusions in the fox woman's vagina rubbing all over his slick member. Keith could feel unwanted pleasure coursing through his body and his member hardened further. The fox woman slid up and down on him and released the kiss in a loud and lewd moan. Her juices coated his erect member and she kept bouncing up and down on it, each time she went down, Keith would feel himself hit the end of the fox woman's vagina, the fox woman was tight and very warm, each bump sending jolts of undesirable pleasure through him. Both began moaning and Keith could feel his pleasure reaching its peak, the fox woman slammed down onto him and moaned out as her orgasm hit, squeezing down hard on Keith's member.

He shuddered and erupted into her, his semen flooded her vagina and the fox woman moaned out loudly, and stroked his cheek with a loving smile. _'This… this is wrong…_ ' Keith thought and suddenly the fox woman lashed out and grabbed ahold of Keith's neck as tight as she could, cutting off all air flow. Keith began to struggle and the fox woman started bouncing up and down once more on Keith's member. With her other hand, she began to carve into Keith's chest. The pain began to overpower the pleasure and the lack of oxygen was starting to make Keith's vision blur. Suddenly the fox woman stopped, her ears twitched and she sniffed the air. Suddenly the door opened and gunfire rang out, bullets impacted the floor near Keith and the fox woman grabbed her clothes and ran off. Keith huddled up as best as he could, trying to cover up in shame. He shuddered as he tried to cry silently. A pair of hands touched his shoulders, causing Keith to jump. The hands quickly retreated and Keith looked to the person next to him. It was one of the soldiers from before.

"Hey, you with me?" A warm female voice asked from behind the helmet, Keith shuddered and nodded, "Good."

She examined the teen's wounds. A good portion of the flesh on his chest had been peeled off along with various lacerations as well. His chest was bleeding heavily and so was his cheek. The female soldier ordered another to bring her a med-kit and she began to apply gauze and medical wrap to Keith's wounds. He jerked away every time she touched his wound to bandage it, and upon closer examination, it looked like his cheek had been chewed on. Once bandaged Keith began to shiver, the soldier looked on her SAT-NAV and told another to get into the armory and bring her some guard armor in Keith's size. The other soldier hurried off. Keith looked at the bottle on the ground, making sure nobody had taken it. The soldier noticed his gaze and walked over to pick up the bottle, bringing it back to Keith and holding it to him.

"What is this?" The soldier asked Keith.

"It-It- it h-heals pe-people…." Keith stammered and the soldier opened the bottle, "N-no."

"You're badly injured, even with your chest bandaged." The soldier told Keith, "You need this."

"It's n-not for m-me." Keith replied in a stronger tone, shaking his head, "The-the-there's someone w-who needs it more t-than me."

The soldier could only stare, she closed the bottle and the other soldier came back holding a blanket and explaining that all the armor in the room had been taken. The soldier helped drape the blanket over Keith and she gingerly picked him up. Keith winced as his broken bones shifted.

"MTF-Epsilon-11 reporting. D-9431 has been apprehended, condition stable but injured. Heading towards your location now." The soldier said into her radio and they began to move onwards.

The soldier was quiet, she'd heard of the brutality of SCP-935, and even read the reports. But seeing the effects in person was a different story. The team entered a two-story office building with some catwalks and they heard giggling. Keith buried his face into the soldier's armor and she stopped. Each task force member raised their weapons. The fox woman dropped down in front of the two but a red blur slammed into her, knocking her away. Keith felt the familiar mental push on his mind and suddenly felt an enormous amount of rage. Keith could hear the fox woman screaming now.

"S-Stus-Stu- Stop!" He shouted, breaking through his own fear, and the fox woman stopped screaming.

" _She brought you pain, she hurt you in ways that only the orange men could."_ Crystal said in Keith's mind as she walked up to him, "She'll only hurt you more and more."

Crystal's switch from telepathy to actual speaking was flawless. The fox woman escaped again, but Keith had a good idea that she wouldn't come back any time soon.

"I can't let someone do that…" Keith told Crystal, "Please… for me…" Crystal nodded in to Keith and they continued on towards the room Jessica was in.

" _I saw what she did. I can't believe she did this to you before…"_ Crystal said to Keith in his mind.

" _She… She said she did this twice before… but I can't remember."_ Keith said back, hoping Crystal could help him figure that out.

" _Keith, I could look for you, but…"_ Crystal told Keith, he knew why she paused and she then continued to push deeper into Keith's mind.

What she saw was a nightmare, Keith looked about 14 and the fox woman had raped, tortured, and killed all of Keith's adoptive family in front of him before attempting to do the same to Keith. Over a span of two weeks, the fox woman would commit the most disgusting crimes against humanity to Keith, healing him up flawlessly after each session. Every session ended with Keith's rape. Crystal understood why Keith had a near seamless memory of getting arrested for the crime he didn't commit… His brain buried the memories of those two weeks so far down that there wouldn't even be mental trauma. He didn't know anything about the fox woman after she abruptly left 7 years ago, which caused the blame to be shifted onto him. But some part knew that he didn't commit the horrible acts. Crystal re-surfaced and gave Keith a haunted look.

" _Keith, what I saw in there, made what she did to you now look like child's play. It's best that the memory stays buried for good. Please, trust me on this."_ Crystal told Keith and he nodded.

The way she looked at him was an obvious sign that none of the D-Class she'd ever met had even come close to performing the horrible acts she'd just seen. When the task force arrived, Jessica had been waiting anxiously at the door. Keith handed her the bottle but she forced him to drink it. The soldier carrying him was glad she had her helmet on, she nearly giggled when she saw the two interact. The men wouldn't see it, they probably saw a motherly bond at best. But she did. Jessica drank from the bottle only when she was certain Keith was fully healed. Something troubled nagged at the back of Jessica's mind. It was all too flawless; Jessica's injury, the figure commenting offhandedly about a 'reunion', Keith having to go back to the cafeteria to help her, and then his run in with SCP-953.

 _"Are you alright?"_ Crystal's voice asked in Jessica's mind, causing her to jump a bit.

 _"No..."_ Jessica replied in her mind, _"What did you see? I saw you make a face only someone witnessing the worst atrocities known to mankind could, I'm guessing it had to do with Keith."_

 _"... Yes. That wretched monster found Keith twice. The next time she did... the things I saw..."_ Crystal shuddered and Jessica nodded, _"The monster escaped before authorities could come. The moment she left for good, Keith subconsciously buried the memories of his abuse so far down there wasn't even any mental scarring. He was found alone and then taken away."_

 _"I see. So, when he told me he remembered it vividly, he remembered it when he was 10 and then must have correctly assumed that the same person came back and killed his foster family in revenge."_ Jessica thought and Crystal turned to Keith, Jessica felt as if whatever was slightly nudging on her brain go away.

"So, what now?" Crystal asked as Keith put on some newly acquired guard armor.

"We work together and help restore this place to order." Keith said to her, "I haven't been here or known any of you long. But you and Jessica are all I have left. I'm done running, I'm done being afraid. At least now I have the chance to prove myself."

Jessica put her hand on Keith's shoulder, giving him a reassuring look while Crystal sidled up next to Keith. The commanding officer felt a flutter in her heart, it was good that despite all that Keith had gone through, he was determined to see this mess through straight to the end. The Commander of MTF-Epsilon-11 handed Keith a standard Beretta M9 along with a standard 5-7 backup handgun since he had no knowledge on how to use any other firearms, magazines and some tactical grenades. He now looked like a young Foundation Guard.

"Alright rookie," The Command told him, might as well call him that now, "You all geared up?"

"As ready as I'll ever be sir." Keith replied as he cocked the slide to his handgun back. "Time to go get some answers from a ' _Friend_ ' first."

Keith then checked the black book, and gasped, nearly dropping the book. There on the first page, was writing. _'Awaken to white he will, the note of false hope read. Death he shall soon see, the expecting mother slain, and the friend of a father shall fall. Thus, his life shall be thrust into darkness. Healed by the silver masked doctor, a request to be denied. The young man shall befriend the one with many voices, and so the two shall lay. Now you see, what's to be. I serve as your guide, so read well.'_ The blood in his veins ran cold, there was no doubt that the book was talking about him. The first thing he saw when waking up was the white ceiling. The note he read was lying, how could they let anyone go free after they had seen these SCP's? His head whirled, and suddenly, more writing appeared. It looked as if someone were burning the ink straight onto the page. _'The group of seven finally formed, they make their way to the masked doctor's prison, empty shall it be. The lifeless minion of the doctor shall rise, the master whom shall fall. The elevator shall remain lifeless, and perhaps for now, it is the best.'_

The note read, and Keith told the others about it. They read it carefully, and Crystal instantly recognized the description of SCP-049.

"Alright then, we'll try the main elevator for the power feeds." The Commander explained to the group. "Weapons check!"

After all the weapons were secured and in proper order, the Commander led the group out of the room and down the hallway. She tried the elevator, but it seemed to be out of order. There was a corpse next to the wall, with a Task Force member examining it.

"Um… What does SCP-049 do to people with the disease…?" Keith asked nervously, something was off about the corpse.

"A few minutes after SCP-049 captures and preforms surgery, the body will resume vital signs and appears to reanimate. However, completely without higher brain functions, and will wander aimlessly until it encounters another living human. At that point, adrenaline and endorphin levels increase to approximately 300% as it attempts to kill any human beings it can find, before returning to its mindless state and wandering until it comes across more humans." The Commander explained somewhat confused. "Oh. Shit! Private, back up now!"

The man almost threw himself back as the body began to re-animate, and the MTF team opened fire upon it, downing the zombie with extreme prejudice.

"Nice save kiddo." The Commander complimented Keith.

Keith looked in the book to see if there was anything else, and noticed another passage underneath. _'In order for the seven to ascend, first they must descend, to where the tunnels criss and cross. Around the corner and down you go, for the path you seek is now below. Split up shall one through six be, and the seventh to fall to the man of the decayed march. Left and right must you go, and down the hall to the wall. Left and left shall you turn, small and red shall ease the hurt. Back and forth shall you go, and press to the wall you must. Something else stalks the halls, and meddle with it should you not.'_

"This book is definitely going to come in handy." Jessica smirked, writing down a note. "After this, it will be classified as an anomalous item."

"No problem with me." Keith shrugged, closing the book. "The man might want it back, and have to bargain for it."

"What concerns me is how certain it is that someone will lose their life." The MTF commander sighed aloud. "And what about this man?"

Keith explained the group's numerous encounters with a man dressed in all black with a hood obscuring their face. He generally seemed to be helping Keith along the way.

"Don't tell me this book can somehow foresee the future." The Commander scowled as she read the passage.

"Or maybe it's something else…" Keith said quietly as he re-read the passage, his voice barely audible.

The group backtracked through the facility, and found a light containment checkpoint, and the MTF Commander slid her card in, unlocking the doors. The seven piled in, and Keith turned around. Just as the door closed completely, he caught a glimpse of black clothing.

* * *

 **My apologies for the tedious wait, I had to be admitted to the hospital for a unique case of Pneumonia. Only now am I able to upload the next revised chapter.** **If anyone has any complaints as to why this one SCP was so brutal to Keith, here's a little bit taken from the SCP Foundation Wiki** "…deceive police officers investigating reports of loud screams from a hotel room, convince a mother to roast and eat her own child, carry out acts of necrophilia upon Agent Ramsey's fiancé in full view of said Agent, and succeed in the systematic murder of 27 attendees of "YiffCon 2███"." **And in another interview from the site,** "She just… bit it off. All of it, and then she spit it out and showed it to him, just so that he could see it happening… [Agent 1] just… he couldn't believe it at first, then he was trying to scream but she'd torn his throat out with her teeth, then she made her hand like this and stabbed it into his belly. [Agent 1] was gurgling and trying to push her off, he was bleeding all over the place, but she just pushed him to the ground and started working her fingers in his belly, reached in deep and pulled something… it must have been his liver, it was the right shape and color… just pulled it out like she was gutting a fish and swallowed it whole. Like a snake, she just… one gulp, like that. Then she started peeling his skin off, like… an orange or something, I didn't stop to watch…" **Yeah, I have no doubt "it" was the poor soul's penis. This SCP is brutal. I kept her in full glory. Necrophilia excluded, because I personally cannot write such acts… but brutal murders, horrible molestations, and torture were still left in. A Grade-A monster. Review, review, review. Agent Archangel, signing out!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer in the first chapter._

* * *

SCP Containment Breach: Nightmares Unleashed

Chapter Seven:

The Maintenance Tunnels

The group moved on, and tried for a new elevator. Jessica was shaken out of her mental train of confusing questions as Keith stopped, the group stopping as well. SCP-049 was dead. His body was torn apart in several places and he was missing an arm as well as his mask. His face, was very peculiar. It looked like that of a vulture's, with leathery grey skin stretched taught around the bones. Two beady human eyes stared at them, even though the SCP was dead, its gaze nevertheless stayed trained on them. _'Just like Keith's adopted family…'_ Jessica thought as she turned to look at Keith. He was obviously remembering the second time he and SCP-953 had an encounter, the look on Crystal's face was proof enough that she hadn't seen everything. Hell, whatever Crystal saw was definitely worse than what Site IT had to go through when cleaning Dr. Bright's computer, and that's completely horrifying. Jessica put a comforting hand on Keith's shoulder, he inched closer.

"Let's go." The Commander ordered when they had documented all they could

Proceeding towards the elevator, a disturbing sense of monachopsis began to set in, everyone could feel it. The silence itself began to play with them, as Jessica could almost imagine faint whispering permeating the area. The lights around the place were dimmer, making everything feel washed out and more malevolent. They passed through a door and found a dead guard on the ground. Dried blood was everywhere and there was a handprint on the wall just under the button. He was only inches away from escape Looking at the ground, there was a large blood stain from where the elevator was to the door. They found the guard's leg as the seven approached the massive door with a keypad, and an elevator to the left.

"We need to get to the backup generator. Ifrit, what's the schematics on the lower levels?"

"The elevator to the generator rooms from rooms T5 and B9 are inoperable until power is restored. The elevator in room F2 is down, heavy damage present, the only working elevators that can get us close would be the elevators in room H7 and K4." The operative called Ifrit declared as he looked up from his Navigator.

"Perfect." The Commander sighed, and Keith spoke up.

"What?" He asked her.

"That means we have to make our way through the maintenance tunnels." The Commander explained to them. "Ifrit, I need a schematic for the maintenance tunnels."

"No can-do boss." Ifrit apologized, tinkering with his forearm monitor. "Something's interfering."

There was a noticeable chill now, Ifrit's forearm monitor wouldn't display the lower laboratory correctly, and the GPS had also glitched. Ifrit tried to relocate the group via external MNAV Satellites operating at a 24 MHz bandwidth range, but all the screen showed was 'ERROR'.

"Crystal, can you sense anything in the area?" Keith asked as he pushed the elevator button.

"… No, it's like there's some sort of… interference almost." Crystal shook her head, "Something's just, wrong..."

"I don't like it either." Ifrit agreed, tapping away at his forearm monitor, "Something in the labs must be emitting a MEIF."

"A Micro-Electronic Interference Field," Jessica explained to Keith, "More commonly known as a _'Dead Zone'_ to many."

"Oh." Keith nodded, and the seven piled into the elevator.

The elevator was a tight fit, and a dark part of Keith's mind roiled up, _'Soon to be less cramped…'_ He thought before slightly shaking his head. Crystal noticed the slight change in emotions, and tried to mentally communicate with Keith. The pressure on his head was slight, but not uncomfortable, more like a gentle squeeze. Maybe it was Crystal's version of knocking on a door?

 _*What's wrong?*_ Crystal asked Keith, her violet eye trained on him.

 _*This book predicts the future, that we're certain of.*_ Keith replied, holding the black book tighter. _*It says someone will die, I wonder if maybe I can change it.*_

Keith opened the book again, and another passage had burned itself into the pages. _'To change the set means to write the path, yet that means time will change as well. Change too much, and time will unravel, a paradox here, a paradox there. It is best to let the book be the guide. Death, unfortunately, is unavoidable.'_ Keith read, and sighed, guess that answered that question.

 _*On further inspection, the book literally told me not to change anything.*_ Keith mentally sighed, closing up the book. _*It had a good point too… but…*_

 _*But what?*_ Crystal asked him, narrowing her eyes.

 _*Nothing, just me being silly.*_ Keith fake joked to Crystal, who could tell and didn't press any more.

She withdrew from his mind and both noticed that everyone was staring at the two of them. Keith looked around and noticed they had arrived.

"What happened?" The Commander asked him.

"Crystal wanted to have a private conversation." Keith told her, walking out of the elevator and taking in his surroundings.

The rounded tunnels were dark and grim, making them difficult to navigate. The MTF team members donned night vision goggles and helped guide the others without them. But it was soon clear that without Ifrit's guidance, they were hopelessly lost. They turned left, and then left again, following the path down the hall. The team turned left one more time and then headed down the hall and took a right. They found an area with working night vision goggles on the ground, and Keith found a red pill. He pocketed it for later, remembering the passage from the black book. Jessica offered Keith the night vision goggles, but he refused and let her wear it. The team exited the room and took the first right, went all the way down the hall, and took a left, then a right. As they were walking down the hall, they could hear SCP-106 laughing. He merged out of a corroding section of the wall and the group ran off in the other direction. They turned a corner and Keith cursed as once again, he had come literally face to face with SCP-173.

The group backtracked, there being no time to contain the rogue SCP, and ran off.

Keith took a right with the group, and then a left, right, right, left? Right? He found himself at a dead end, lost and confused. Somehow in the ensuing chaos, he had separated from the main group. He began to try and retrace his steps, hoping that both SCP's had moved on. Clunk! Clunk! Clunk! Heavy metallic footsteps echoed out in front of Keith, and he hid behind the wall of the intersection. A Savitar-esque exo-suit hulked around the far corner, it's heavy footsteps echoing throughout the halls. The exo-suit almost resembled an alien suit of armor, was completely metallic, and also covered its occupant from head to toe. The inside of the suit, such as the rib cage area and the eyes seemed to glow a light blue color. The exo-suit was tall, barely fitting in the tunnels. The intimidating exo-suit briefly stopped and scanned the area, a predator-like, foot long retractable blade shot out of the wrist as the exo-suit scanned the area before moving on.

Keith also saw a cyborg presenting a foreboding and grisly countenance. It wore the usual D-Class garb. Much of a human face remained on the bald head, but had been heavily modified. What looked to be cybernetic breathing tubes that were embedded into the cheekbones, which were most likely directly connected to the windpipe. There also seemed to be some sort of breath mask attached to the mouth. The device was affixed to the upper part of the cyborg's chest and protected by an armored torso harness. Keith could easily hear the distinctive mechanical inhale and exhale of the cyborg in front of him. The left arm was normal, but the left arm was a grisly prosthetic, though some flesh remained. The prostheses featured a set of metal claws attached to the finger tips. Despite their considerable length, they did not appear to cause any inconvenience on the part of the cyborg.

It stomped after the exo-suit, but suddenly stopped. Cold, calculating eyes scanned the room as Keith pressed up against the wall as much as he could. Motorized whirs signaled the cyborg's movement, growing louder and louder. Keith held his breath as the cyborg stopped just short of the intersection, it's cold and flat face betraying no hint of emotion. The cyborg turned around and walked off, and Keith let out a breath of relief. Suddenly an immense pressure slammed into Keith's head and he let out a pained gasp.

 _*Ke… re… ou?*_ Crystal's voice asked him, her voice sounded fuzzy and faint.

 _*I'm lost, be careful! There are other enemies here!*_ Keith replied, and suddenly everything became clearer.

 _*More enemies? They must have been emitting that field or something. I can sense you now.*_ Crystal spoke nervously. _*I can guide you, go straight down the hall.*_

Keith walked straight down the hall, and turned right on Crystal's guidance. He proceeded to walk down the hall and then took the first right. He went down this hall and took the first right, proceeded to the far wall, and took a left. Crystal warned Keith not to take the first right, as there was a SCP in that hall, and Keith took the second right. He met up with the group and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where's Agent Archangel?" The Commander questioned Keith upon arrival.

"Who?" Keith asked her, and looked around. They were missing one person.

The MTF-Commander radioed the missing operative, but there was no response. Only static. A lead weight settled within his stomach, and Keith looked at the black book using the light of the elevator. Ifrit, now that whatever was generating the interference had gone, typed in a few commands on the forearm monitor. The group backtracked to find the MTF-Agent lying in a pool of his own blood, the task force armor heavily corroded. Just as the black book had prophesized, one member would lose their life.

"This will be a problem." The Commander sighed.

"We got other problems too." Keith told them. "I ran into some interesting looking things down here."

"Things?" Jessica asked him, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"Yeah, one was definitely a cyborg, that I could see clear enough. It had some sort of breathing tubes and clawed hands." Keith nodded earnestly. "The other was some sort of huge robot thing, it barely fit in the halls."

Crystal did her little mental 'door knock' as Keith had aptly labeled, and proceeded to view Keith's memories. She then showed everyone else the threat and even the Commander noted that this was a very useful field application of her abilities. They backtracked once more and rode the elevator up in silence, now they were on the other side of the massive doors. The team walked in silence, there was nothing to talk about. As they opened up a door, Keith visibly flinched away while keeping his eyes directly on the murder statue. The Mobile Task Force team began to take turns watching the statue as two members lifted it up with some difficulty and set it onto a metal plate. The others put a plate on top and fixed steel beams to it. The Commander pressed a combination on the side of the bottom plate and it began to levitate, a low electrical hum filled the air.

"Alright, SCP-173 re-contained." The Commander stated into a radio, "Ifrit, Beltway, you are to accompany Lieutenant Willows and Keith to and through the labs. We'll try to return this SCP to a proper holding cell."

Both members of the Task Force belted an affirmative and the two groups went their separate ways. Jessica, Keith, Crystal, Ifrit, and Beltway continued through the hallway. Although Ifrit seemed more of the technical type, he still carried an assault rifle. Keith could tell Beltway was either demolitions or heavy infantry. He and Ifrit were complete opposites. Beltway was pretty big for a person, roughly standing six foot three and about twice the size of a normal person. Keith had no doubt that while Beltway was thicker than the average person, he could hardly be called fat. You don't get into a field op Spec OPS team without being in shape. By comparison, Ifrit was small, maybe around 5 feet exact and seemed to lean forwards slightly. Keith guessed he was field tech.

"Yo Beltway, what's up with the 939?" Ifrit asked the big man.

"I have a name." Crystal huffed narrowed her eyes.

"So I've heard." Beltway shrugged, "SCP-939-03 likes to refer to herself as Crystal, her only main alliance is D-9431 or commonly known as Keith."

"Better." Crystal smirked, the big man had some respect.

"Alright, Ifrit, Beltway. Sound off." Jessica told the two operatives, "Personal Identification is key at the moment, I like to know whom I'm working with."

"Yes ma'am." Beltway nodded, he had to duck slightly as they passed through a door, "Private Max Jacobson, heavy infantry and light demolitions expert. Callsign 'Beltway'."

"Private Eric Lance, Callsign 'Ifrit'." Ifrit sounded of, "Tech expert and field intelligence."

Jessica held up a hand, they fell silent. They could hear footsteps echoing in the right branch of the T-section corridor. Taking a look, the whole area had SCP-106's presence everywhere. Corroded bodies, darkened patches in the walls, rotting footprints… the only thing missing was SCP-106. Treading carefully, the team moved on.

"We'll need to take a right," Ifrit told them, his breath misted.

It was eerily quiet on the other side. Something wasn't right. Everyone's breath was visible in the air and as they proceeded, the could feel an oppressive weight on their shoulders. Something was close. They rounded a corner and stopped dead in their tracks. There was a woman standing in the middle of the intersection. She wore the same outfit as the mysterious main that was aiding Keith.

"Target located." The woman announced, her voice as smooth as silk, and as blasé as ice.

"Uh oh," Keith gulped as the woman fixated on him.

He tried the button to the door's and noticed that it wasn't responding. Ifrit instantly went into the control panel and began trying to fix the problem. Trouble was brewing, and Keith subtly slipped Ifrit the Black Book.

"I've been searching for you for some time, Keith Richards." The woman spoke to him, her icy tone calm and collected.

The woman started walking forwards towards the group, and everyone trained their weapons on her.

"Don't move!" Jessica shouted to the woman, who ignored her commands.

Her pace never changed, and everyone opened fire. Still, her pace remained the same. Everyone opened fire on her, but just as bullets didn't affect the mysterious man, they were useless against the woman as well. Beltway charged forwards, and rushed the woman.

She ducked under the second swing and snapped back up, her boot smashing into Beltway's gut and throwing him back a bit. She then unleashed a barrage on him. A double palm heel blow to both ears, ripping downward along the cheek and collapsing onto his throat; stepping under and inside his flailing arms to shoot an elbow upward into his abdomen, taking his center; rolling into a palm heel strike to the

groin; and back into a rising elbow to the underside of his chin; arcing down into another

palm heel onto the bridge of his nose. There were no wind ups, no wasted motion; each

movement was designed to roll naturally into the next. His body jerked from one direction to the other, in rhythm to the opposite lines of each attack. The woman quickly turned to Jessica and evaded a strike, and two bullets were fired into the hood. Nothing happened, and Jessica received a blow to her windpipe. Another precise barrage was unleashed. One fist made contact with her bladder and the other to underside of her cheekbone. A palm heel blow to her sternum, two punches to the solar plex. A side kick to the gut; dashing inside to shoot an elbow upward into her abdomen, and three punches to the liver. Another blow to the throat followed by a kick to her cheek. Each movement fluid and natural.

Keith raced up to her while the woman was distracted with Jessica, but she just turned around and grabbed Keith by the wrist. She threw him off to the side, and the others regrouped.

They were easily outmatched by this person, and Keith knew that. Time for plan b.

"I got them!" Ifrit shouted to the group. "The doors are open!"

Just in time too. The group ran for it, and Keith suddenly stopped, turning to the group.

"Go! She only want's me! Keith yelled to the group, "I'll find another way around!"

He ran to the left and the woman gave chase, closing the door behind her. Keith took a right into a hallway, he reached the open door and suddenly the door closed and the button stopped working. The woman calmly entered the room, casually stalking closer and closer. Keith dropped his handgun to the ground, it was useless against her and he knew that. Escape was not an option right at the moment either.

"W-Who are you?" Keith asked the threatening woman.

"Your friend never told you about us?" The woman questioned him, and the look in Keith's eyes told her everything. She searched his body. "You and I are going to have a little talk somewhere private, and if you behave, maybe some of your friends will live."

"What do you want from me?" Keith inquired, trying to stall the woman.

The woman's fist lashed out, catching Keith straight in the face. His head smacked against the metal door, and everything went black.

* * *

 **Yep. The big cliffhanger. Am I sorry? Not in the slightest. Let me know, who do YOU think this mysterious person is? Be warned, I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this person. There are million-dollar blockbuster movies less entertaining on the roller-coaster I'll soon be taking you on. That's all for now, Agent Archangel, signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer in the first chapter._

* * *

SCP Containment Breach: Nightmares Unleashed

Chapter 8

Missing

The group stopped, and Crystal tried to reach Keith's mind through her telepathy. She frowned. She could sense something, that was for sure, but she couldn't seem to lock onto him.

"Something's wrong." Crystal alerted them. "I can't sense him."

No matter how hard Crystal tried, it appeared as if Keith had suddenly vanished into thin air, unlike when his presence felt muted a few times. Jessica already felt bad about having to leave Keith behind, but the worry in Crystal's voice made everything worse. Her mind was already racing as well, trying to come up with ways to get back to Keith. In all honesty, she found the whole situation ironic.

 _You're upset._ Crystal spoke up in her mind.

 _Yes. I feel like everything I once took for granted is now being questioned._ Jessica replied back to her, still not used to Crystal's telepathy.

 _Teaming up with a D-Class, and an SCP. I can agree there._ Crystal snorted.

"Two clicks to the shaft. Be on guard." The Commander ordered the team, and halted in her tracks.

Something was terribly wrong. The colors, what little there were, seemed to be slightly muted. Their radios cackled and screeched with distortion, and a voice could be heard. It was chaotic and warped, but still very distinguishable. Something was coming. Crack! Everyone whirled about to find the source of the noise… finding nothing.

"I can't sense anything now…" Crystal warned, arching her back like a threatened cat.

Their breaths misted, coming out in blasts of white steam as the air grew colder and more menacing. Crack! Lights began to flicker, and the warped voice began to become more prominent. Screaming could now be heard over the radios. Even with the heavy armor on, Jessica began to have goosebumps and the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand up. They kept moving. They had to.

"Somethings coming…" One of the task force members told them.

"What?" Crystal began, but froze.

Crack! There was no static now. Just a warped voice with hellish screaming in the background. Lights spasmed and choked as the air grew menacingly cold. Crack! Everyone spun about, trying to desperately find the source of the cracks as the commander barked out orders. There! Just a few feet away from the door they had just come from, the air in front of them cracking as if it were made of pure glass. Long, slender fingers that were tapered to a lethal point emerged through the crack, and began earnestly tearing it open. The hands of the monster were black. With some effort the hands widened the crack, the sound of glass breaking was heard as the monster's face could be partially seen.

"What the fuck…?" The Commander gasped in horror, raising her weapon.

It looked vaguely human. The monster was a young girl about 10 with auburn hair. Her eyes were red and her smile was anything but kind and loving. Pure evil radiated off of that smile, as if the girl was only wearing the smile as a mask. For a moment, like a databent video feed, the area surrounding the girl distorted. For a split second, Jessica could see that the girl's appearance had drastically changed. She had sunken black eyes with pinpricks of red, black sludge-like liquid oozed from her eyes, and her mouth was a jagged jack-o-lantern smile of torn flesh, with black liquid dripping from her mouth. It was back to normal before anyone had a chance to blink. There was something so unnatural about this monster, that Crystal brushed up against Jessica for comfort, her body shuddering. Soon the monster stepped out and walked towards them, the cracking in reality healing up. With each step the girl took, a viscous footprint of dark violet sludge lingered.

Dark gurgling laughter seeped into the room as SCP-106 began to merge out of a corroded spot on the wall. Madeline snapped her head towards the SCP, whom promptly retreated. The whole instance would have been funny if it didn't mean two things. SCP-106 either thought they were goners, or was cautious of the new monster. Either way, both were not good signs. The first team opened fire while everyone else retreated. The girl's body jerked about, but she wasn't fazed by the hailstorm of bullets in the slightest. With a manic laugh, the demon girl gave chase, glitching out at times.

"What the fuck is that thing?!" One of the MTF soldiers screamed.

"Don't know! Keep shooting!" The other screamed back to him.

They retreated to the next room, and the doors closed behind them. The demon girl didn't follow. Everyone's gaze was plastered on the door, their trembling fingers hovering on the triggers, and their weapons trained for the moment the demonic child appeared. The door opened, and the team's assault rifles blasted to life, yet the girl was nowhere to be found. The air in front of the door glitched like a corrupted video feed, and the girl appeared… smiling… Suddenly she cried out and her body glitched out once more, vanishing and reappearing.

"Open fire!" Jessica commanded, squeezing the trigger as hard as she could. "Concentrate fire on her center mass! The longer she's busy with the bullets, the less time she can stay here!"

Everyone holding a firearm opened fire at once, a swarm of bullets riddling the demon girl's body. She let out an enraged scream, and vanished with another glitch. She reappeared in a more grotesque form. Now, she slightly resembled a reverse-centaur. The demon girl's head now resembled a wolf skull, with two six-inch black horns growing out from her head, canine ears, and a black tongue. Beady, crimson red pinpricks of pure malevolence gazed at them from hollow, sunken eyes. She had a massively malnourished humanoid torso with thin human arms. Her stomach area looked so sunken, Crystal could count each and every individual rib. From the waist down, she had an equinine body, with human arms for the front legs, and human legs for the back. Each digit was tipped with a lethal talon. A wolfish tail sprouted from her rump, swaying back and forth. Her whole body was covered in fur, and seemed to have a semi-corporeal form, sporting a smoky, dissolving appearance as if it were made of a semi-solid gas. Not quite solid, yet coalesced enough to kill. Numerous glowing, crimson red eyes adorned her body in a sporadic manner.

"Jesus…" The Commander whispered to herself, taking a step back.

"Mother of God…" Another commented in horror.

There was everything wrong about the monster's perverse, amalgamated appearance. It should not have been. With a demonic roar, the monster charged straight for them. Bullets sailed through the monster with no effect. Suddenly her form became more transparent. For a split-second, the group could see a brain with severe structural damage to the skull. The left hemisphere of the brane was missing, and most of the bone structure of the skull, including the mandibles, was dissolved or splintered. Connected to the brain was a partial spinal cord, housing a full cervical set and two remaining thoracic vertebrae, and portions of the peripheral nervous system and blood vessels. Her normal smoky form returned a split-second later.

"There… did you see that?" Jessica pointed out.

The next moment the brain was visible, a well-placed shot put a bullet nearly put a bullet into it. The soldier ad missed by a millisecond. The demonic monster shrieked at them, forcing the group to splinter off, and try and distract the monster. It seemed to be glitching out even more now. Once again, the brain became visible. It seemed as if this were a sort of anchor for the monster. A bullet penetrated the brain, but it healed up. She screamed, phasing in and out of reality. The monster became an amalgamate of glitches and disappeared completely.

"Think we got her?" One of the MTF soldiers asked the commander.

"With our luck, she'll be back." Jessica retorted.

"She's right. Let's get moving." The Commander ordered, and the team quickly headed out the room. "We didn't have much time for introductions. Team, Callsign report!"

"Private Evan Lance, Callsign, Ifrit." One member introduced himself.

His choice of weaponry was a P90 Compact Assault Rifle with an EOTech Holographic sight, a shortened barrel, and a tactical light. He also had a G17 with an automatic function and an extended clip. Ifrit was a small person, maybe around 5 feet exact and seemed to lean forwards slightly. Jessica guessed he was field tech. He also had a forearm mounted monitor.

"Corporal Amelie Shmidt, Callsign, Fox." The next member introduced herself.

Her choice of weapons was an MP-5 with a 5x36mm Illuminated Prism ACOG scope, a vertical grip, and a tactical light. She also had a few other sidearms as well. Amelie was of average height, and Jessica presumed she was either recon or assault. Judging by the grenades, it was more likely Amelie was assault.

"Lieutenant Dan Everson, Callsign, Falcon." Lieutenant Dan reintroduced himself.

He wielded a Steyr AUG Bullpup Assault Rifle with a Vortex Optics StrikeFire 2 Optic sight, a vertical grip, and a tactical light. He also had two five-seven handguns. Jessica already knew the Lieutenant's specialty.

"Private Max Jacobson, Callsign, Beltway." The second to last member introduced himself.

He carried a L85A2 Carbine Rifle with a 5x36mm Illuminated Prism ACOG scope, a vertical grip, and a tac light. Jessica could tell Beltway was either demolitions or heavy infantry. He and Ifrit were complete opposites. Beltway was pretty big for a person, roughly standing six feet three, and about twice the size of a normal person. She had no doubt that while Beltway was thicker than the average person, he could hardly be called fat. You don't get into a field op Spec OPS team without being in shape.

"Commander Lana Wolf, Callsign, Wolf." The Commander introduced herself.

She carried a SCAR-L with a short barrel, a 5x36mm Illuminated Prism ACOG scope, and a tactical light. She also had a B+T MP 9 submachine gun with a red dot sight.

"Commander Jessica Willows, Callsign, Nemesis." Jessica introduced herself to the group.

"Um… Crystal… I have no last name." Crystal shifted nervously.

"Doesn't matter." Commander Wolf shrugged, and the team moved on.

Turning around the corner, they found a lone D-class. The D-class man wore no clothing, and there were numerous deep lacerations all over the entirety of his bare body. The lacerations were agonizingly gory, yet no blood flowed from the carvings. All of the lacerations looked incredibly painful, especially the ones on the lips of the D-class. More brutal cuts ran along his bald head. His eyes were torn out, and he had a big grin plastered on his face. Blood and eyeball liquids leaked down from the empty sockets, and there were numerous self-inflicted wounds on his arms. Crystal shuddered. The man wasn't smiling. He was sneering at them with immense hatred.

"D-class spotted!" Corporal Shmidt announced, raising her MP-5.

"Wait…" Private Lance held up his hand.

"myykl tiy yvni xbmyvlxum vhwpgxm..." The man spoke in a garbled tone, his head twitching violently and his neck ready to snap at any moment, "av qtum'j nal lvwhuw vhw. kh eim sxk bbt arpx pm, fl hbk jnhyr jbtse vhw!"

"Crystal?" Jessica questioned nervously.

"His… His mind's a mess," Crystal tilted her head in confusion, "I can't make out ANYTHING."

"THE TRUTH." The man said in plain English, his voice choking and quavering as his whole body convulsed. He looked at Jessica dead in the eyes, her blue eyes meeting the bleeding, infinite void. "I HAVE SEEN THE TRUTH AND SO SHALL THE FOX AND THE WOLF."

As he spoke, black liquid dripped from the man's mouth and eyes. He began to twist his neck, more and more, gruesome snapping and cracking could be heard. The convict laughed manically as his neck snapped upwards abruptly, his head turned a near 180 degrees. The man fell dead to the floor with a wide smile on his face. Jessica shuddered. The man's gaping eyeholes had met her eyes, as impossible as it was, she knew the man was talking to her.

"I have seen the truth, and so shall the fox and the wolf?" Lieutenant Everson repeated nervously, "I wonder what he meant, and what truth could do this?"

Jessica retrieved the black book from Private Lance. There were was a new riddle for them. _"_ _ **She is the amalgamate, both living and unliving. She tears through the realms, of both man and monster. Her smile the un-smile, both Girl and Monster, the connection slim. A core to keep her stable, her mind, her weapon. Time is her enemy, for she can never stay long. Her name is Madeline."**_ The first passage read.

"We got lucky." Jessica warned them. "Now we know how to combat this Madeline."

The team walked in silence, there was nothing to talk about. As they opened up a door, Crystal visibly flinched away while keeping his eyes directly on the murder statue. The Mobile Task Force team began to take turns watching the statue as two members lifted it up with some difficulty and set it onto a metal plate. The others put a plate on top and fixed steel beams to it. The Commander pressed a combination on the side of the bottom plate and it began to levitate, a low electrical hum filled the air.

"Alright, SCP-173 re-contained." The Commander stated into a radio, "Fox, you know what to do."

"Yes ma'am. Constant contact." Corporal Smidt saluted.

Corporal Shmidt took the statue with her around the corner. Private Lance tapped a few buttons on his forearm mounted monitor.

"Scans complete." He announced to the rest of them. "Looks like we'll need to re-activate the elevators power grid before we can reach the main generators. There's an emergency lift not far ahead, maybe 25 feet."

"Good. How do the lower levels look?" Commander Wolf asked him.

"Worse than being Rickrolled by RussianFedora." Private Lance sighed in response. "Loads of SCP-049-2, and sensors indicate one SCP-966. We better get some night vision goggles..."

"No need. I can pinpoint its exact location if it's close enough. Within 30 feet at least." Crystal smirked to Private Lance.

"Good." Commander Wolf nodded.

The six continued on, making their way to the elevator. It was a tight squeeze, but everyone managed to get in. Commander Wolf pressed a button, and the elevator groaned. They began their descent, wary of the horrors that would await them.

* * *

 **This chapter is a little on the short side, but unfortunately, that's how some can be. I almost ran out of nightmare fuel for Madeline. Almost. In all seriousness, a reverse centaur can be pretty disturbing if not drawn in a comical fashion. Now, for the question I know you're dying to ask me... What's happened to Keith? Find out next chapter in SCP Containment Breach: Nightmares Unleashed! Don't be a stranger, leave a review. Agent Archangel, signing out.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer in the first chapter._

* * *

SCP Containment Breach: Nightmares Unleashed

Chapter 9

An Unlikely Rescue

Keith stood in the midst of a vast darkness. There was a dull spotlight on him, and on his clothes. He glanced down at his hands and feet, and found himself wearing a white shirt and pants, which he didn't choose. What was going on? Fear hit Keith like a falling tree in an ice storm. He was barefooted, and the soles of his feet were blisteringly hot. The hair on the back of Keith's head stood up. He was horrified by the vast, empty, wasteland which surrounded him. It was pitch black. Keith's eyes could not penetrate the darkness no matter which way he turned. It was the complete shutdown of light, except for the dull light around him. This darkness weighed heavily on Keith's shoulders. It felt as if it were brooding and rotating about him. Then, the loneliness, and the sheer depth of his aloneness takes his fear to a level Keith never knew.

An aroma filled the air, the smell of…sulfur. The pungent vapor filled Keith's nostrils, turning his stomach. He could hear muffled voices spilling out from his left and from behind him. Keith then heard a ripple of mocking laughter. Waves of rejection and hatred swept through him like the heavy stream from a fireman's hose. Keith tried to run away, but he slammed into an invisible barrier. An unholy voice spoke from below him.

"Wait your turn. We will be with you sooner that you want." The laughter around Keith became louder and pressed in on him.

Then, he woke… Keith's body felt numb and weak as his mind climbed out of the darkness and he slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light above his head. Everything felt so strange now, and so very unfamiliar. The last thing he remembered was getting punched in the face in the Facility, but now his surroundings felt cold and menacing. He reached up to wipe his eyes and abruptly found that his hands and ankles had been handcuffed to a chair. No wonder his body was sore, the chair felt as if it had been chiseled out of pure stone! Keith looked to the left and noticed sharp, excruciating-looking tools on the table next to him, and began to struggle, his fear growing. It was absolutely freezing in whatever torture room he had been placed in. The walls were completely black, and the only light in the room was red. No doubt to make things unsettling for the unfortunate victims. With his nightmare fresh in his mind, Keith felt all the more terrified…

"Good. You are awake." A familiar feminine voice spoke, jolting Keith from his dark thoughts.

Glancing to the door in front of him, Keith caught sight of the woman from before, and he panicked instantly. The way the figure from before stepped out of the shadows, had made it appear as if she had melted out the very darkness itself. Keith only calmed when he realized that the woman had yet to move any closer to him.

"Where...where am I?" He croaked, his voice dry and sore.

"A place where your friend cannot reach you." The woman strode closer, her hips slightly sashaying as she walked. "There are many of us hunting you now."

Keith tested his cuffs again. Aha! There was a weak link in the chain… all he needed to do was keep the woman distracted. He had to keep her talking…

"If you wanted to kill me, you would have already done it by now." Keith glared at the woman, putting on a brave front.

The woman was right in front of him now, and Keith instinctively looked at the set of tools. The woman looked at them too, and gave the cart a strong push. The tools clattered as the cart hit the wall. Keith felt a small amount of relief, the woman didn't seem to want to hurt him.

"I have no plans to kill you. Yet." The woman placed a hand on his cheek. "Tell me, what did that man tell you?"

"Nothing important." Keith retorted, hoping his small movements would go unnoticed. The link was widening.

"Where is the book he gave you?" The woman continued, bringing her hood closer to Keith's.

"Gone. I threw it away." Keith lied. He had to buy some time.

He was almost there! Just a few more moments, and his hand would be free. Judging by the distance, Keith figured that the figure would definitely be caught off guard, leaving him with a clear shot to her face.

"I don't want to hurt you, Keith, I really don't. Why will you not just cooperate with me?" The woman sighed in a dejected tone. "You know I can easily find the others, and with it, the book. Why not just tell me what I want to know?"

"Because you don't scare me, and even if you did, I wouldn't betray my friends!" Keith declared in a powerful manner. "I know something's up! Whatever it is, whatever you want, if I give you what you want, it won't end there!"

The woman gently shushed Keith as she placed a finger on his lips. Keith swallowed hard, maybe this was a bad idea…

"You hide your fear very well." The woman acknowledged, a hint of pride in her voice. "Poor dear, lost and alone in a world of shadows, with a monster for a friend…"

"So?" Keith began, just a little more…

"As pretty as you are," The woman sighed, her shoulder's drooping a bit before straddling his legs.

"Wait what?" Keith began, but the woman roughly grabbed his jaw.

"Your defiance is beginning to irritate me." The woman said in a low tone. "What, was in that black book?"

Now! Keith's arm shot up, and sailed straight into the woman's hood. His victory was short lived however, as his jaw hung open. There was nothing inside the hood. The woman pulled her hood back and Keith recoiled in shock. Where her body should have been, there was nothing… With his only plan failed, fear once again began to take hold.

"If you're going to place your hands on me," The woman gripped Keith's hand. "Place them somewhere useful."

Keith flinched as she moved his hand over her chest. The woman scooted over his groin, and Keith began to flush red. His plan had crumbled to dust, and now his brain was short-circuiting.

"Wh-What the hell are you?" Keith stammered in shock, tearing his hand off the woman's chest.

"If I answer your questions, will you answer mine?" The woman cooed, bringing what would've been her face closer to his. "A simple exchange is all."

"I need an adult?" Keith sputtered out as he shrank away as much as he could.

"I am an adult." The woman replied in a smug tone. "Now, what I am is complicated. Just think of me as an agent of time."

"A-an agent of time?" Keith wondered, his natural curiosity besting him.

"Yes. See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" The woman spoke, and Keith could just _feel_ the smirk. "Now, for my question. What was in that book?"

"Instructions." Keith answered vaguely, as long as the woman answered his questions, he would play along as well. "Why do you want to know?"

"The man dressed like me, the one that is aiding you, is deceiving you. He is a criminal. In that book is forbidden knowledge." The woman explained to Keith. "What has the man told you?"

"Nothing much, he just seemed to be guiding me." Keith answered her question.

"I see. That is good to hear." The woman sighed in relief. "There may be hope for you yet…"

Keith blinked. The woman seemed to be generally relieved about that. He was about to ask a question when suddenly the woman was yanked to the left, and the chains confining Keith broke. The man from before grabbed ahold of Keith's hand, and dragged him out of the chair.

"Come! Now!" The figure told him, there was definite urgency in his voice. "No time to explain!"

The two sprinted out of the room as quickly as they could, and suddenly one of the sinister-looking interrogation instruments flew by Keith's head, embedding into the wall with a resolute "Thunk"! He swallowed hard and ran faster, following the figure.

"Where are we going!?" Keith shouted up to him, his heart beating frantically.

"Away from her!" The figure replied, turning a corner.

It was all or nothing. Fail, and Keith knew his whole body would pay the price. His breath came in small spurts, hot and nervous. At his sides, fingers curled into sweaty fists, swinging forward as if it would make him faster. Keith looked back, and saw that the woman had remained at a walking pace far behind them. Keith gulped. That did not bode well. He knew that when something chases you at a slow pace, it meant only one thing. It didn't have a need to speed up. Keith's head snapped back around, and suddenly a blast of golden yellow energy shot past his head, slamming into the wall in front of him. Keith glanced back momentarily to see that the woman was charging up a golden energy sphere in her hand. The figure instantly dropped back and got behind Keith.

"Keep running!" The man shouted to him. "You're more important right now!"

Keith did as he was told. He kept running and running, listening to the hooded man's commands, turning in the direction specified. Another blast of energy zoomed by them, but Keith kept running, throwing himself forward with even greater abandon. His lungs and heart were pumping, but the air didn't seem to be enough as he sprinted forward, panic trembling in his exhausted limbs. They were coming up to a T-intersection. Energy blasts spattered the area, each shot barely missing the two.

"Go left" the figure commanded, and Keith slammed around the bend.

There seemed to be an exit, but the figure told Keith to ignore it, and he just breezed it by, his heart close to bursting and sweat dripping off of his forehead. Suddenly the woman walked out from a corridor, and a blast of energy slammed into Keith. He hit the wall, but the figure behind him grabbed the woman and threw her behind them. Keith scrambled up and sprinted onwards, his face flushed red, and his expression just pure panic. The figure ducked under another energy blast, and then had Keith stop. They had arrived at a door. The figure opened it, and Keith could see a part of the facility on the other side. Taking a better look, Keith realized that it was the cafeteria. The only problem about seeing such a sight, was that the view was apparently from the middle of the room, and right above the tables. Keith then turned to the figure.

The figure then ordered Keith to run and keep running until he was absolutely certain that the woman was no longer following him, and Keith jumped through the doorway. He ungracefully tumbled onto the table, smacking his knee and smashing his face into a plate of pizza. The pain and embarrassment didn't even register. The figure turned to the woman, giving her a sarcastic wave before closing the door on her. Keith rolled off the table and began sprinting, the figure right behind him. Keith's soles crashed into the ground a few times before he was able to transition to the balls of his feet. Behind them, the woman literally appeared from the shadows, this time, she had broken into a run. Keith began to panic, he was reaching his utter limits. His heart now beat like it meant to explode, and his mind was a scattered mess. Suddenly, the figure stopped running. Keith halted, breathing like an asthmatic.

"Go." The figure ordered him frantically, he sounded slightly winded. "I'll hold her off as long as I can… We will meet again."

The figure then desperately rummaged through his coat pocket, digging around and bringing out a blank piece of paper. Keith stared at it in confusion for a moment before realizing that the hooded man was waiting for him to take the paper from him.

"What's… this for…?" Keith gasped out to the figure as he took the paper from his hand.

"Watch." The man told him, taking out another piece of paper.

Keith watched as the figure wrote on his paper. The same writing began to appear on his, and only then did Keith understand. Keith nodded, and the figure handed him a level three key card. Keith took off, giving the figure one last look. Keith then sprinted around the corner, barging through doors, and ignoring both SCP's and D-Class. His life was in more danger than ever. Heart pounding, his panicked breath like thunder in his ears, thighs burning, lungs on fire, and praying not to trip. Keith was sprinting so fast, he was able to bypass the electric wall that had caught a D-Class long before. Keith only stopped when he reached the elevators. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, exhausted. His long legs broke from beneath him, and Keith collapsed onto the nearest bench. Everything burned. Keith had never run that fast or for so long before.

He wanted to get back up and find his friends… but his body wouldn't respond. He was just too exhausted. He let out a deep breath of air, finally able to sit down and rest a moment. The lights flickered. Keith struggled to sit up. Something was wrong. Keith stood up on shaky legs, immediately heading for the nearest door. It didn't open… The lights began to act up even more… Keith checked the piece of paper the figure had given him. It said only one word. "Run". Keith stumbled towards the closest door… but it wouldn't open. The other door was stuck shut as well. Keith tried the elevator… nothing. Nothing worked. He was trapped…

Relying on his desperation, Keith tore off the grating to a ventilation shaft, slipping inside without any hesitation. He crawled through the man-sized air duct, running from whatever threat was approaching. Keith found a small flashlight, one that looked as if it belonged on an assault rifle than in someone's hands. Keith pressed on, cradling the flashlight in a tight grip. It was his only source of light, and the flashlight began to flicker. The batteries were dying. The lights flickered, and Keith began to shake the flashlight. He smacked it against his palm, and the light brightened. Keith continued through the vent… The light dimmed again. He shook it, but it did not help this time... The flashlight gave a last fitful glow and went out, plunging him into darkness. Somewhere in the pitch darkness, far away and far too close, there was the sound of a woman's voice calling his name. Keith felt cold, alone, ready to panic. Something was coming… He felt as though he was falling. Keith closed his eyes, his

breathing difficult. He was terrified. A woman's voice echoed out to him, as though at the bottom of a cavern. Keith looked up, opening his eyes, and seeing only darkness. He knew that voice, knew it all too

well even now. The woman was coming for him…

"Keith…" The woman's voice called out to him, right by his ear.

Keith let out a yelp of fright and stumbled away, scrambling as fast as he could. He banged the flashlight against the side of the duct, over and over, trying to make it work, giving in to desperation…

"Be with me," the woman whispered, and he almost screamed.

The lights returned, and Keith shouted in panic. The woman's face was inches away from his, finally revealed in it's terrible glory. Her eyes were gone, torn away, the eye sockets somehow blackened, as though by cauterizing.

"Forever…" She said softly, the sound filling this reality with undertones of screaming, hissing, crawling voices.

Keith awoke with a strangled shout, falling off the bench he had been resting on. He scanned the room, confused, not knowing when he had even passed out… Keith frantically checked the paper. It told him to come to the cafeteria, it was time for some answers. Keith stood up, checking the door. Much to his relief, the door opened. He looked back. There was no vent… it had only been a dream. The frightened teen made his way to the cafeteria. Scared and alone, his nightmare fresh in his mind. Thankfully, no SCP's decided to bother him on his journey. The figure looked up from his food as Keith entered the room.

"You look terrible…" The figure commented in a concerned manner. "Come, sit. We have a lot to discuss."

Keith sat in the chair the figure gestured too, and noticed that there was a steak on a plate. Keith wasn't hungry. He couldn't seem to burn the image of the woman's face from his dreams.

"I… I want answers…" Keith spoke up, still not trusting his voice. "What was that woman…?"

"As she said to you before, she is a time revenant." The figure explained casually. "She stops people from messing with time."

"Messing with time?" Keith wondered, his stomach grumbling as the delicious aroma filled his nostrils. "Was that why she didn't have a body?"

"Exactly." The figure nodded, cutting another portion of steak.

Keith watched as the fork disappeared into the blackness of the man's hood. All light just seemed to be sucked into it, and Keith wondered if this man was also a time revenant.

"Are you a time revenant as well?" Keith asked the man, finally giving in to his body's urges and taking a bite of the steak.

"No." The figure shook his head, he then tapped his finger on the table. Keith recognized the action. "I'm nothing of the sort."

More questions began to form in Keith's head. He took another bite, his appetite growing with each bite of steak he had. It had been seared to perfection, and was a medium rare, just how he liked it...

"Then why do you wear their outfit?" Keith pressed on, taking a drink from the cup next to the plate.

Keith nearly spat the drink out in shock. It was his favorite drink. Grape Fanta. Keith stared at the figure… how could he have known that? What else did this stranger know about his life?

"Their outfits allow me to remain undetected." The figure replied to Keith's interrogation, his answer open and honest. "It also allows me to travel in time."

"Travel in time?" Keith repeated in confusion. The figure nodded.

"Although, difficult, one can kill a time revenant." The figure explained in a bemused manner. "Even a human. Of course, they would have to know their weaknesses first."

"And so you killed one, stole their clothes, and then I presume you traveled back in time to this place?" Keith figured, folding his arms over his chest. "Let me guess, the world ends. Whatever is contained in this place gets out and boom, we all die."

"No, nothing like that." The figure chuckled lightly, however, Keith could hear the sadness in it.

"Do I make it out of this place?" Keith ventured, hoping for an answer.

It had been a question that had been on his mind since the figure brought up the fact that he could time travel. The figure stayed silent for a moment.

"Yes." He answered honestly.

"Are all time revenants like that woman?" Keith sighed, relieved that he would make it out of the facility.

"No, not all of them." The figure shrugged, and then stared straight into Keith's eyes. "I think it's time you stop stalling, and ask the million-dollar question."

"Who are you? Really?" Keith relented.

He was nervous. Was the figure actually going to reveal their identity? Keith hoped so. He desperately wished to know the identity of the person who kept saving his life.

"You haven't figured it out by now?" The figure asked in a coy manner, lifting his hands to his hood.

Keith's jaw dropped. He recognized their face. How could he not recognize it? It was his face...

* * *

 **Good lord I have been waiting for this very moment, and I know you all have been waiting too. What bigger twist could I give you than the person aiding Keith turning out to be a future version of himself… Now, who can find all of the hints I cleverly dropped in the previous chapters? Don't be a stranger. Leave a review! Next up is the Monster Girl Quest Fanfiction, so stay tuned for more… Agent Archangel, signing out.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer in the first chapter._

* * *

SCP Containment Breach: Nightmares Unleashed

Chapter 10

A Dark Future

Keith's mouth hung open in a frozen expression of both shock and confusion. He traveled back from the future? But why? Staring hard at his own face, Keith could see the marks of a hard life he had ahead of him, and the pain it would cause after. He saw the scars of a harsh battle that lied ahead in his future… as memories of the past… Keith's head stung. The future version of himself was old. Keith could hardly venture a guess at his age, but he could definitely tell that he was old. Completely bald except for thin eyebrows and a curled, greying goatee, his skin was fairly clean outside of a few natural blemishes on his cheeks and head. Beyond all that, he actually looked pretty fit, too. There was a large scar over the right side of his face, leading from his cheek to over his head. It looked as if a wild animal had landed a harsh scratch on him, with one claw mark beginning at the corner of his future self's mouth. Yet he could still see the striking, uncanny resemblance between them. Keith couldn't deny that he was looking at himself.

"M-Me…" Keith mumbled, shocked to his core. "You-You're…"

"Me?" The future Keith raised an eyebrow. "Makes sense now, doesn't it?" Keith nodded, unable to respond to his future self. "Alright, this is going to get weird. I'm going to talk about future events as if they're in the past."

"Really not the strangest thing at the moment…" Keith blurted out.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet." The older Keith smirked, lacing his hands together.

"So… Why did you come back?" Keith asked himself, staring straight into his own eyes. "What happened? What are you trying to change?"

There it was. The older Keith's eyes darkened. Reminiscing on memories that had yet to be formed. Pain yet to come… Keith forced his eyes away. Seeing the future as the past definitely couldn't be good for one's health. The future version of himself stayed silent for a moment, as if considering what to reveal to his younger self.

"Crystal dies. Jessica dies. Wi-A man you befriend named Will dies, a man named Vincent, and the same thing with a woman named Erica. Your future is grim, and the world is in chaos." The older Keith explained in grim tone. "All that you love is torn away from you. We… I wasn't strong enough to protect them…"

"So, you stole the clothes of a time revenant and went back in time to eliminate the threat?" Keith guessed. "Why even involve me then?"

"I'm not here to change the outcome directly. I can't." The future version of Keith shook his head. "No. My goal is to guide you. You are strong. Stronger than you realize."

"Why guide me? Why not just kill the threat or prevent whatever happens from happening yourself?" Keith narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Time Paradoxes are still a thing. These robes can negate some of the effects like us meeting, but… a big enough change can still affect me." The future Keith told his past self. "One wrong move, and at best, I fade away. At worst… well… I think you get the hint."

"I do." Keith nodded earnestly. His older self did have a valid point. "So, what ARE you doing?"

"Rather than eliminating the threat, I'm trying to give you the power you need to protect your future and your friends." The older Keith told him. "Well, more like awaken… The plan was for me to just guide you in the background, and that book to do the rest. I had not calculated the time revenants to move in so fast."

"Meaning?" Keith asked himself quizzically, suddenly, his head stung.

"The plan has changed. I believe that when I arrived here, I may have brought something back with me." The older Keith sighed tapping his pointer finger on the table. "It would explain the… oh, sorry. The plan has changed."

"You said that already." Keith told himself flatly.

"Yes, I know. All you need to do for the time being, is follow the book, keep it from the time revenants, and try not to die." The future version of Keith raised an eyebrow. "That black book contains instructions that you will need to follow in order to both change your future, but preserve yours and possibly every timeline."

"I got it." Keith nodded. Now he could get down to business. "I shot you a decent amount you know."

"Yes, shooting myself was a pain to deal with." The older Keith shrugged. "As I said before, these robes allow me to control time. I was able to skip time for a tenth of a second."

"Skip time?" Keith wondered.

"I like to call it that. It's complicated really." The future Keith smirked to himself. "I am able to move forwards in time at a rapid enough pace that, to outside observers, I disappear the moment I do it, and reappear somewhere else - as I am skipping that moment. With this, I can temporarily create a parallel universe bubble, where the bullets went to. I had to feel them first, why my body moved, but I escaped mostly undamaged."

"So, you're saying you can store the time you've skipped to create a separate space where you can't be touched?" Keith attempted to understand, and his future self shook his head.

"Exactly." The future Keith held up his finger. "It's a product of the coat. It's how most time revenants can escape damage. Any other questions, comments, or concerns?"

"Good to know," Keith noted, before taking a drink of his soda, "and yes, there's more."

"Ask away then." The future Keith chuckled.

"That time revenant, the one interrogating me…" Keith started, realizing that he had tapped his finger on the table.

"Ah, her." The future Keith said in a dark manner. "She likes us, yes. She is the most emotional of the time revenants. Her emotions clouded her judgement, and she spared you, when the easiest solution would have been to just erase you."

"She had no form, but, could she have…" Keith went red, remembering how seductive the time revenant was.

"No idea." The future Keith shrugged. "They're somewhat hard to predict. The only reason they haven't come here right now is because they think I have something up my sleeve, and am waiting for them to come to us."

"Do you?" Keith raised an eyebrow to his statement.

"Maybe." The future Keith answered in a coy manner.

"Next question." Keith sighed, that got him next to nowhere. "There was this alien looking robot with two other cyborgs in the lower tunnels. What were they? A time revenant?"

"I still don't know. I tried looking into what that thing was, but…" The future Keith lightly shook his head. "It's best if you avoid her for now."

"Her?" Keith raised an eyebrow, and the future version made a not-so-subtle gesture indicating that he and the person had sex. "Oh…"

"Yeah… trust me… alcohol does terrible things for you." The Future Keith grumbled, which made Keith giggle.

There was one last question that he needed to know the answer to. "Did we get jetpacks in the future."

The future version of himself stared blankly for a moment, before bursting out into good-natured laughter. Keith however, felt embarrassed.

"We do. Plus, we have prototype lightsabers. Well, not really lightsabers, but… too similar to care." The future Keith grinned. "And we had some fun times with them. I won't say too much, but, we had to try it."

"Get the hint." Keith snorted, making a note to do whatever he did in the future. "Any chance?"

"Next time we meet, then." The future version of Keith chuckled lightly. "I'll get you one."

"Awesome." Keith stood up, he knew that it was time to go find his friends. "Are you coming with me? Or do you…"

"Hold on a moment." The older Keith held up a hand. "Take these."

The future version of Keith handed his past self a neatly folded pile of black clothing that had been sitting next to him. They were the robes of a time revenant. Just looking at the clothes, Keith felt… off. He didn't like the aura they were giving off.

"What…" Keith began.

"They will help conceal you from the revenants." His future self quickly explained. "Remember. The book will guide you, but only in times of crucial moments. Follow the book, and be careful." The Future Keith pointed to the door. "Go. Now. More are coming. Your friends took the same elevator you rested from. If you sprint, you can meet up with them right about now."

Keith put on the robes and ran, his muscles eagerly reminding him of the last time he had to run. The robes felt slightly heavier than cloth, but nowhere near as heavy as leather. It felt disconcerting, but he guessed that he would have to get used to the clothes. Careening around the corner, Keith sped through an open door. Left, right, straight, Keith remembered the way back. Just up ahead, the path branched in two directions. Pain seared his forehead and an invisible shockwave suddenly passed through him. Keith's vision swam as he stumbled about in a drunken manner, unable to properly see. Not again… His head hurt so much, that he collapsed and planted his hand onto metal grating.

He sprang back up, and whirled around. Keith was in a laboratory… Did he accidentally teleport? Or was this like before when he had a weird vision? Looking around, Keith noticed that the laboratory was in a state of disarray, equipment strung everywhere, and notes flung about. There were corpses in the area… they had all be merged together through unknown means. Clothes looked organic, and had fused to the skin. Multiple human bodies formed grotesque amalgamates, their faces twisted looks of agony and their bodies contorted into perverted, abnormal positions. A voice caused him to jump.

"My god…" Beltway shuddered, the whole sight was something out of a sick nightmare.

"Command is definitely going to want to know about this." Jessica told them, she kept her eyes on the distorted bodies, hoping nothing would come alive, "Keep your guards up and search around for anything, but do NOT leave this room."

"What… what is going…" Keith bare managed to sputter out before reality blinked.

Another wave of energy slammed into Keith, roughly pushing him back. He felt a wall behind him stop his fall, and a saw a very familiar face. One that caused his heart to stop.

"So… what now?" Keith asked the fox woman, who was staring at him. The words came out without warning.

"First, you're going to take your clothes off. Second, I'm going to take my clothes off. Third, we're going to get on the bed, then I'm going to fuck you like there's no tomorrow, and you're going to like it." The fox woman narrowed her eyes at Keith. "Any questions?"

"C-can I say no?" Keith spoke again without meaning to.

"Do you really think that's going to stop me?" She replied back.

Keith gulped as the fox woman started advancing on him, which Keith began to back up, and had unintentionally backed into a corner. There really seemed to be no way around this. Another wave of energy slammed into Keith. He slammed to the ground, bolting up as it seared his cheek. Keith was now standing on a tiny island of cooled lava, alone… A hand erupted from the lava, nearly spattering him with the molten liquid. Keith's eyes snapped open and with a large gasp of air, he sat up immediately. He was back in the facility… What was that? What was going on? Keith remembered his urgency not a moment later, scrambling up and racing down the hallway. He whipped around the corner and straight into a waiting fist. He went down hard, groaning.

"Holy shit, sorry!" Jessica panicked, but Keith got up without a problem. "Wait… why are you—"

"Long story, how safe are we?" Keith asked frantically.

"Safe enough." Beltway shrugged, and Crystal nodded.

"Alright, long story, go." Keith began with a big sigh. "So, you know that shady figure we encountered in the cafeteria? The one who gave me the key as a reward?"

"Yes?" Jessica nodded in agreement.

"He's me." Keith dropped the bomb, and then adding the second. "From the future." There was silence. Stunned silence. From everybody. "Yeah, that's just about the same reaction I had."

"After all I've seen, and I'm still surprised." Beltway grumbled, and Keith nodded.

Ifrit handed Keith the book back and he launched into his explanation after Crystal took a look at what the man looked like. Not even she would deny the eerie similarity. Keith told them that the figure they had fought was a "Time Revenant", a sort of police officer for time itself. He told them why the future version of himself had come back, telling Keith that Crystal, Jessica, someone named Vincent, someone named Will, and someone named Erica would die, and that the world would be left in utter chaos. Keith noticed that Beltway seemed perturbed by the news. Continuing his explanation, Keith told them about the mission, and the book.

"So what you're trying to say, is that this book, is wanted by the time revenants, who want to stop your future self from slightly changing the past?" Ifrit spoke up for the first time in a while. It seemed he had a quiet streak.

"The one we encountered has taken a liking towards me, so I'm told." Keith explained, and then he had an idea. "Maybe, I can talk her down if we meet again and…" But then immediately after, Keith felt bad. "No… I, I can't just play with someone's emotions…"

"Good man." Beltway nodded. "Still. You may have no other choice."

"I can't…" Keith shook his head vehemently. There was a line he would never cross.

"Guys…" Jessica warned.

"He's right." Crystal backed Keith up. "It's wrong, no matter how you see it."

"Guys!" Jessica shouted to the two, and then the realized the problem.

Their breaths were misting. Madeline was back. Crack! Lights began to flicker, and a warped voice began to become more prominent.

"Run!" Crystal shouted to them, and the team sprinted off.

Keith, unfortunately, couldn't carry on. He let out a pained gasp and stumbled to the floor, his chest seizing up. Jessica stopped, and the others turned back for him. Screaming could now be heard over the radios. Even with the heavy armor on, Jessica began to have goosebumps and the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand up. They kept moving. They had to. Keith froze. Something was calling for him. His eyes stung. For a brief moment, he saw another vision. He was back with his future self.

"Ah, her." The future Keith said in a dark manner. "She likes us, yes. She is the most emotional of the time revenants. Her emotions clouded her judgement, and she spared you, when the easiest solution would have been to just erase you."

"She really, actually likes us?" Keith spoke, it felt as if words were being forced to come out.

He didn't remember this part of the conversation… it… never happened? Something was amiss. Something Keith couldn't place his finger on. This conversation felt so similar to him…

"Yes. She does." The future version of himself nodded. "And we can use that against her. Make her lower her guard, and deliver a finishing blow."

"I can't… not like that." Keith admitted, shaking his head. The idea felt wrong.

The future Keith guffawed, his uproarious laughter shocking Keith. Was it something he said? Keith, shamefaced, stared at his food. The future Keith quieted down.

"Of all the things she could do to you, and the harm… and you would feel bad for using someone's emotions." The future Keith smiled kindly. "Hold onto that spark of light. You'll need it."

Keith's eyes snapped open and he found Crystal guarding him. Gunfire blasted out, and Keith struggled to move. Everything seemed… stifled… Keith knew Crystal was trying to contact him, but her voice was muffled. One look at the monster however, and everything rushed back.

"What the fuck is that thing!?" Keith shouted to everyone, whipping up and pulling out his handgun.

"Aim for the brain!" Jessica yelled back. "I'll explain later!"

With a demonic roar, the monster charged straight for them. Bullets sailed through the monster with no effect. Suddenly her form became more transparent. For a split-second, the group could see a brain with severe structural damage to the skull. The left hemisphere of the brane was missing, and most of the bone structure of the skull, including the mandibles, was dissolved or splintered. Connected to the brain was a partial spinal cord, housing a full cervical set and two remaining thoracic vertebrae, and portions of the peripheral nervous system and blood vessels. Her normal smoky form returned a split-second later. Keith instinctively fired the handgun, and it barely grazed Madeline's brain as she glitched out. She roared out in pain.

" _Insolent little brat!"_ Madeline screamed to Keith, and his body froze in terror. _"You will suffer a thousand deaths, each more painful than the last!"_

Keith had felt fear so many times by now, almost nothing truly scared him. This, was different. Fear hit him like a physical blow, making his knees buckle and his body shake. This was more than pure terror. It was irrational, stripping away any and all mental defenses. The fear intensified even more, steady and relentlessly.

"Keith! Run!" Crystal shouted, but Keith was lost in fear. "Run now!"

" _You can hear my voice, can't you little one…"_ Madeline leered down to him.

Keith tried to call out for help. His lip twitched, but no sound came out. This terror surpassed the fear of death. Death would be a mercy if it could make this feeling go away. Madeline stalked over to Keith, oblivious of the gunfire. His mind had retreated, the voice of Madeline was pure darkness. It screamed ancient terror, it cried unending pain, and most of all, it sung of torment. Keith was brought back to reality with a harsh slap from Jessica.

"Get ahold of yourself!" Jessica panicked, and Keith's eyes went wide.

Keith shoved Jessica out of the way and prepared to dodge, but another hand picked him up and held him in front of a red eye. Fear took over once again, palpable, suffocating… irresistible…

" _You, your family, everyone, will die. Over and over. Mountains of broken bodies beneath me."_ Madeline's voice pierced Keith's ears. _"Those you love will suffer first, and then your family…"_

That snapped Keith out of the fear. "My family is already dead."

Madeline's eye widened as Keith pressed the barrel of the handgun directly to it, and squeezed the trigger right as she began to glitch out. This time, the bullet met its mark, and buried into her brain. Madeline screamed, phasing in and out of reality. She threw Keith against the wall and clutched her eye. The monster became an amalgamate of glitches and disappeared completely. This time, she had stayed in their dimension much longer than before.

"I think that she's unable to stay for long." Beltway noted, keeping his gun trained on the spot. "Time may also be against her at the moment, as well as her own biology."

"Wh-What was that thing?" Keith shivered, the air only recently warming back up. "Her voice was like pure death…"

"Voice?" Jessica asked him curiously, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"You didn't hear her?" Keith asked everyone, but they shook their heads. "She… she spoke to me."

The conversation died almost immediately after, as Keith remembered Madeline's voice. It was something not meant to be heard. Tugging at primal emotions…

"As much as we're disturbed," The commander called out to them. "We need to keep moving…"

They explained to Keith that the back-up generators were online, but the elevator directly to the main generator was too damaged to use. That meant only one thing.

The Commander cursed as she turned to Jessica and Keith, "The only operational elevators—"

"Take us down through the Specimen Experimenting wings, in there, is an operational elevator to the backup generators." Jessica finished, and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Let me guess, this wing has some skeletons in the closets?"

The Commander nodded. Great. Keith sighed, shivering. He couldn't force the monster's voice from his head. The memory stuck like glue, nagging at the back of his mind.

"Let's go." Keith told them in a determined tone.

The group once again set off, this time, straight to the bowels of the facility. Heading straight for danger, and darkness…

* * *

 **Alright guys and girls, I know I promised the Monster girl Quest fanfiction, but the chapter it ended on left me with some writer's block. Anyways, to the guests that ask questions, it is best if you make a profile. A somewhat instant answer is much better than waiting at most, a couple of weeks... As to answer your question, the Resident Evil fanfiction is currently down and will be re-written at a later date to make it a better read. Now then, get ready for the re-write of the Undertale mini crossover! Agent Archangel, singing out.**


	11. Chapter 11

SCP Containment Breach: Nightmares Unleashed

Chapter 11

Heavy Containment

The commander led everyone through a broken gateway, the guard inside dead with his neck torn open. Keith took out the black book and inspected it a little more now that there was a lull in combat. The book itself was a shade of black that just seemed to draw all light to it, almost like a black hole. The pages were an off-white coloring, and the ink appeared more as burn marks rather than liquid. The pages ahead of the current riddle were blank, most likely to prevent a paradox. Suddenly, a new passage burned into the book. **"Eyes on the ground, for he wanders all around. Shy is he, and let him be, for soon you'll see, the danger you must heed."**

"Hey!" Keith spoke up, catching the other's attention. "A new passage showed up in the book."

Keith showed it with the rest of the team, and Jessica's eyes turned grim. Something was terribly amiss.

"SCP-096. Commonly known as the 'Shy Guy'. SCP-096 is normally extremely docile, however; when someone views SCP-096's face, whether it be directly, via video recording, or even a photograph, it will enter a stage of considerable emotional distress." Jessica explained to Keith. "SCP-096 will cover its face with its hands and begin screaming, crying, and babbling incoherently. Approximately one to two minutes after the first viewing, SCP-096 will begin running to the person who viewed its face. Victims are torn apart with little difficulty."

"If the book claims SCP-096 is running around uncontained," The Commander interjected, "we have a serious potential for catastrophe now. The more people in contact with SCP-096, the more the risk of it entering the rage state."

"Then the problem would only be exponential from there." Keith figured, surprising the Commander. "More people would see its face, and eventually, containment would be broken, unleashing SCP-096 into the open. There, it would cause more damage."

The Commander nodded in affirmation. She briefed them on the exact procedures on how to operate around SCP-096. After the brief, she led them to the heavy containment entrance. To Keith, it looked exactly like a bunker. The lighting had taken on a more sinister, red coloration. The Commander slid a keycard through the slot and a siren began to wail as the doors opened up. The siren rent the still air like a butcher's cleaver on a carcass. It was a violence to the calm that had been before. The siren jolted Keith out of his daydream. His heart jumped into his throat as his brain registered the meaning of the jarring racket. The doors slid open completely, and the wailing alarm fell silent.

"Once we pass through that door on the far end, all of us will be entering a decontamination walkway." The Commander told Keith. "After that, we will be passing through a HCZ Tesla Gate. Our troops, plus Commander Willows, are cleared by magnetic resonance. You and Crystal are not. You two will need to bypass this security measure."

"How so?" Crystal asked, slightly narrowing her eyes.

"Precision. The Tesla gates take a second to rearm and recharge." Jessica replied in a matter of fact tone. "You'll have to play a deadly game of 'cat and mouse' with the gate. Fire it off without getting caught, and you can sprint through before it can rearm."

"Sounds risky." Crystal snorted, and Keith shrugged. "Not like there wasn't a constant threat of death over our heads to begin with."

"Funny." Keith chuckled, and readjusted his sleeve. "So. What else is there we need to know about?"

"We'll have to switch the backup generators to the main power feed." The Commander explained to him. "That should give the elevators we need to get to the main generator power. There's a small server room not to far from this location where the feeds can be alternated."

With a nod, Keith followed the group through. The decontamination gate was something new. The commander explained that since there were biological specimens in containment, decontamination gas is needed for extra security. Each went in teams of two. Jessica and the Commander, Ifrit and Beltway, Keith and Crystal, and finally two other members. Gamma and Sigma. They were the least talkative, and Keith was certain Sigma had been silent the entire time they had been in contact. The moment the group entered the hallway, Keith knew there was trouble. Gurgling, sadistic laughter echoed through the grimy metal tunnel, and looking behind him, Keith saw SCP-106 phasing through the walls.

"Run!" He yelled up to the group.

They didn't need to be told twice. The group sprinted to the first entryway to the connecting hallway, taking an immediate right. Keith ran with all his might, his heart jackhammered within his ribs and he could almost feel the lungs rapidly inflating and deflating. At least they were able to keep a few rooms ahead of SCP-106. Being chased was nothing like the movies. Reality was far removed from that pretty version of running to save your skin. His breath came in small spurts, hot and nervous. At his sides, fingers curled into sweaty fists, swinging forward as if it would make him faster. Behind him, he could hear the gurgling of the specter. His face was flushed red, and his expression was just pure panic. Around the corner and bursting through the door, Keith didn't let up for one moment. He would run until there was no skin left on his feet, and then he would crawl... He could almost sense the monster behind him. All its rage, all its maliciousness, and he knew it took twisted delight in his fear. Heart pounding, Keith's panicked breath was like thunder in his ears.

Suddenly a bright yellow ball of energy flew past his face, striking SCP-106 square in the chest, staggering the monster, but not for long. Keith barely dodged an energy blast aimed at his leg, and something clattered to the ground. Probably one of his handguns. The hooded woman pointed her palm at him, but suddenly redirected her aim. Another ball of energy slammed into SCP-106. Keith took note of the chaos. The group had been scattered by the woman's assault, only he and Sigma remained. To Keith, it seemed that either the woman or SCP-106 had the worst timing, and he had to venture that she had been waiting for him in the tunnel.

"Come on!" Keith yelled to Sigma. "We can't take them both on!"

"You're not going anywhere." The woman responded to Keith in a cold tone.

"Try me!" Keith fired a bullet straight into the depths of the hood.

It did little in the way of actual damage, but it made Keith feel all the more confident. The two breezed by the Time Revenant, and for good measure, Sigma fired off another headshot. The two turned a corner, and suddenly found themselves in a three-way catwalk. There was a bear on one of the gas canisters, waving at Keith to get his attention. Keith watched as it showed him the contents of the piece of paper in its other hand. It depicted a crude image of Keith crying and kneeling next to a black shadow sitting upon a throne. As Keith saw the image, he felt as if a cold hand had gripped his heart. Sigma grabbed Keith's hand and led him through a door on the left as SCP-106 merged through the wall. They ran through the catwalk, and black gas began to spew into the room.

Keith reached for his gas mask, and his heart dropped to his stomach as he realized that it had detached from its clip in the fight earlier. The pain didn't seem to come immediately, most likely because Keith was running fast, but it did eventually come up to him. The most overwhelming aspect of the pain was an intense tightness in Keith's chest. It forced him to inhale more of the gas. Coughing, choking, and retching; it felt like his heart might burst or collapse into itself, and it was so bad, Keith thought that he might have been having a serious medical issue. As Keith doubled over, tears and mucous streaming uncontrollably from his eyes, nose, and throat, he actually wondered for a moment whether he might die. Unable to breathe, and barely able to see, Keith crawled blindly. Big mistake.

His hand, expecting to come into contact with solid ground, flew downwards, toppling him over the ledge. By some miracle, he held on with the other, but his spasming was loosening his grip fast. A gloved hand helped him back up onto the catwalk, and Keith heard the sound of footsteps running over to him. A mask was pressed onto his face.

"Breathe." Sigma ordered, her voice feminine and stern.

She helped Keith up, resisting the effects of the gas with her training. Then they heard it. Over the hissing sound of the gas, there was a shuddering, mechanized breathing. Keith and Sigma turned around to find another Time Revenant standing in front of the exit door. Overall, her visage had a feminine shape. She might have been beautiful once, though now her face is marred with the signs some sort of infection. This Time Revenant was a human female, judging purely by appearance, and she stood at 5'5'' in height. Her hair was mid-back length, and jet black, slightly wavy, but mostly straight. Her face, something that was most likely often obscured by her hood and respirator, could have been described as cute or even pretty were it not marred by what looked to be some sort of unique infection wreaking havoc upon her face.

Harsh, Intense Yellow colored eyes allowed the Time Revenant to take in her surroundings without trouble, and her eyes have a sunken, sickly appearance, with wrinkly dark circles around her eyes along with some sort of strange darkness. Giving her the appearance of having two black eyes. Black veins spiderwebbed out from her the black spots around her eyes and coming out from behind her mask.

Her skin was smooth and human, but grey-white in color, almost sickly. Whatever ethnicity this Time Revenant may have been trying to pass off as, was lost to the effects of her overwhelming corruption. She had a humanoid upper body with the usual torso, arms, hands, and fingers. She also had curved hips that match her slender, lithe body, and two breasts that could easily fill a C-cup bra. Her slim middle is nice and smooth, and two normal human legs extended below her waist, ending in normal human feet.

She wore the same outfit Keith was currently wearing. A midnight-black, hooded leather trench coat, black leather pants, and a black undershirt. The coat was adorned with a silver zipper, and a silver beaded pull strings for the hood that formed a semi-circle in the middle. Keith withered under the intense gaze. She stood there, staring intensely at the two, her shuddering breathing rising above the hiss of gas, and chilling them to the bone.

"And now this Darth Vader wannabe…" Keith groaned, sputtering as his lungs kept forcing out the gas.

He raised his handgun at the woman, and she raised her hand at him. Blackened lightning fired off from her fingers, creaking and popping. The lightning impacted the handgun, launching it from Keith's grasp, and another bolt headed straight for him. A sharp tug on his shoulder forced him out of the way. Sigma had already anticipated the attack.

"Look at you." The masked Time Revenant mocked back. Her voice was deep, disturbing, and heavily distorted by the mask. "So brave, and so bold."

"You want the book?" Keith called out to her, noticing Sigma's look of concern. They needed to leave, fast. "I don't have it."

"I do not care for the book." The Time Revenant dismissed his claim. "I have come to kill you. That is all."

Sigma fired her handgun, and this time, the bullet hit true. Her accuracy was on point, leaving a bullet hole straight between the Time Revenant's eyes. She strode up as the Time Revenant hit the ground, firing off six well aimed shots. Two bullets for the lungs, one to the heart, one in the throat, and two more in the head for extra measure. The two ran after that, and Keith ducked as black lightning flew past him.

"No fucking way!" Keith shouted in shock. "She bled, she got injured!"

"She's tough." Sigma retorted.

The Time Revenant's wounds had already closed up, and she began to give chase. Lightning surged forth, slamming into Keith. He cried out as pain wracked his body, forcing him to the ground. He fired the handgun instinctively, peppering the Time Revenant with bullets. The momentary pause allowed them to escape into the next room. The masked Time Revenant let out a horrendous war-cry as lightning fired off once again from her fingertips, the two barely turning a metal corner just in time to dodge the attack.

It seemed that this Time Revenant specialized in long range combat. Keith looked back, and much to his horror, he saw the masked Time Revenant sprinting after them, a maliciously murderous look in her sunken eyes. She had a dagger in her left hand, and her right hand was hovering over her heart, electricity crackling around it. Keith fired his handgun, but his accuracy had decreased due to their movement. Only two bullets hit home, and barely slowed the Time Revenant. She held out her hand in front of her, and a ball of lightning formed. The lightning ball collapsed upon itself, shrinking and elongating. Soon, it was the size and shape of a toothpick. The Time Revenant pointed her finger at Sigma, and Keith pushed her aside.

The tiny spear of electricity breezed by him not a moment later, slamming into the wall and exploding with force. Lightning roiled out from the explosion site, blasting the two and downing Keith. The Time Revenant wasted no time in leaping after him. Keith rolled to the left as her knife plunged into the metal grating. He curled up and his foot smacked her in the mask, causing the Time Revenant to yelp in pain. Lightning hit the ground next to him and Keith yelled as the metal transferred some of the electric current into him. Sigma was quick on the draw, and she fired her handgun three times. Each bullet hit its mark in the Time Revenant's head. Keith leapt to his feet and kept on fleeing with Sigma.

"Jesus!" Keith grimaced, his body still tingling and aching. "She's worse than the other one!"

Sigma didn't reply. It didn't seem that she was much of a talker. They turned a corner and entered the next room. Shit! The two had run into another tesla gate. Sigma ordered for Keith to keep running, and so he did. He tricked the sensors in the tesla gate, and the hairs on his arms suddenly stood straight up. Keith leapt back just in the nick of time, as the tesla gate activated. This time, it remained on. Suddenly, the door behind them closed, and they could hear horrifying, shuddering, mechanical breathing behind them. The two were trapped with the masked Time Revenant.

"It ends now." The masked Time Revenant declared. "You have two choices. You can either jump into the field of electricity, or, make me kill you myself. What will it be?"

Keith and Sigma were out of options. The Tesla Gate was blocking their exit and running straight at the Time Revenant seemed like an equally lethal option. No matter how many bullets they pumped into her, it seemed that she was able to shrug them off just like the other Time Revenant. Keith yelped in fright when a hand grasped his shoulder.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The bodiless Time Revenant's voice echoed out from behind Keith.

Keith nearly had a heart attack the moment he heard her voice, as he realized the danger he was currently in now hit a new level. However, the voice of the other Time Revenant made him want to run.

"I grow tired of your antics." The masked Time Revenant snarled. "Destroy him. Or I will."

"This is my mission." The woman's grip tightened on Keith's shoulder. "I will be the one to correct this mistake. Now leave. Or I will make you."

Uh oh. Keith began to fret. He was caught in the middle of a dangerous stand-off. He could feel the energy beginning to radiate off of the two Time Revenants. He needed to get out of there. Now. He looked to Sigma, motioning for her with his eyes to aim at the new Time Revenant on the signal. The moment the bodiless Time Revenant's grip loosened, then he would strike… He saw them gearing up, electricity charging up and arcing around the masked Time Revenant. Three… Two… One… Now! Keith body slammed the Time Revenant backwards into the Tesla Gate and Sigma shot multiple rounds into the other. Keith and Sigma breezed past her as she fell, but the masked Time Revenant sprang up, electricity ready to fly. She then shot forwards, the electricity flinging off and missing the two. A sharper looking energy blast piercing her heart. Another one downed the masked Time Revenant.

Keith looked back to see the bodiless Time Revenant standing next to a sparking, destroyed Tesla Gate. There were numerous slash marks all over the machine, and the bodiless Time Revenant was smoking and steaming. In her hands, was what looked to be a be a bow composed of yellow energy. He closed the door behind him, and the two ran as fast as they could. Sigma led the way, but eventually, the two had to stop.

"I…Think…" Keith panted, gasping for air.

"We lost them." Sigma affirmed, she only looked slightly winded.

Sigma was older than Keith had pictured her, now that he had a chance to take a look at her. Her face was very feminine; with fair skin, high cheekbones, long lashes, and a stern scowl upon her full, rosy lips. Voluminous chestnut hair cascaded down her back in a loose braid. It'd be rude to ask a lady for her age, but the few lines by her eyes and mouth hinted that she was well older than Keith, at least old enough to be his mother. His mother… Keith felt a surge of longing. He missed her still. In their moment of distraction, Keith failed to notice a growing black spot next to him.

"Kid! Look out!" Sigma's eyes widened in realization, but it was too late.

Rotting, corroded arms dragged Keith through the portal before he realized the danger. The arms let go of him as he fell through the portal. Now, instead of being dragged, Keith felt like he was falling. To his dismay, the moment the trip ended, he realized that he was currently in the air. He backflopped straight onto the ground, hard. The breath instantly went from his lungs, and Keith struggled to re-inflate them. A dark figure rushed over to Keith, cradling him as he gasped and wheezed. He felt like it took 15–25 seconds of getting these tiny breaths until he was able to breathe normally. Only then did his vision clear.

The room was blood red and appeared to be in a constant "oozing" state. There was a throne-like chair on the far edge of the room. He looked at the person cradling him, and his eyes went wide. It was the Bodiless Time Revenant. Keith shot up onto his feet, but the Time Revenant remained kneeling. After a moment, Keith spoke.

"Thank you." He told the Time Revenant.

She nodded as she stood up, gently checking his body for any wounds. Keith's brain would have melted down by being touched all over his body, if it weren't for the terrifying monster the Time Revenant actually was. When she was satisfied, she held out her hand to him.

"Give me the book, Keith. Now." There was a stern, no-nonsense tone to the Time Revenant's voice. "Do that, and I will let you leave here alive."

"I'm not giving it up." Keith shook his head, backing up. "You know that as well as I do. Let me out. Now."

"Do you _want_ me to erase you from time!" The Time Revenant shouted angrily at Keith, startling him with her sudden outburst. "Do as I say! Now!"

Keith backed up more, waiting for a barrage of energy balls, or an assault from her bow, but nothing came. She furiously stomped up to him and slapped him across the face. His cheek stinging. Keith wanted to cry as rage filled his gut. He felt his ears getting hot. He glared at the Time Revenant, and then spat out "How dare you?"

Then the flood came. Every mean thing Keith thought but knew better than to say, came flooding out.

"You act like you care for me, but all you want is stability!" Keith snapped back, his fists clenching and spittle flying from his lips. "To you, I'm just a lost mangy dog that earned your attention because I'm changing things! If you cared so much about me, where were you when my family was murdered? Where were you when I was tortured? Where?!"

Keith's rage was a terrible sight to behold. There was a wrinkle in his nose that had nothing to do with an oncoming sneeze, his muscles tight, his jaw clenched tight enough to make him feel as if his teeth were ready to shatter. When he moved, it was like an epic series of movie-stills, fists moving as his face contorted into an expression he'd never worn before. The Time Revenant was silent. She stayed silent. That hit Keith like a punch to the gut. He was tired of it all, being led around like he was some sort of toy, being chased… all of it. So he ran.

"Wait! Stop!" The Time Revenant realized, but her plea fell on deaf ears.

Keith was gone. He ran until he was sure the Time Revenant wouldn't be able to locate him. Looking around, however, his problems had reached a new level of insanity. Whatever dimension SCP-106 had teleported him into, now, he had to find a way out.

* * *

 **So, taking a look at the newest SCP Containment Breach update, the problem with the layout of the game is just how the LCZ and the HCZ are positioned. I mean, would you want SCP-106's containment chamber close to the entrance zone? Nope. Didn't think so. I did create my own map, however, and will be using that for the Fanfiction. Anyways, I'm going to showoff more of the Heavy Containment Zone, as I feel it never gets enough love. Plus, I can add in the elevator ride to the Maintenance Tunnels, and have it connect with the Undertale Universe from there. Now, with that out of the way... Who is this mysterious new Time Revenant? Why is she trying to eliminate Keith knowing that she would have to face off against the other Time Revenant? What horrors await Keith within SCP-106's personal Pocket Dimension? Find out in the next chapter of SCP Containment Breach: Nightmares Unleashed! Until next time, dear readers. Don't be a stranger, leave a review! Agent Archangel, signing out.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer in the first chapter._

* * *

SCP Containment Breach: Nightmares Unleashed

Chapter 12

No Man's Land

Keith fumbled about, lost, alone, and very much afraid. He was sure that he had lost the Time Revenant, and whether that was good or bad, was yet to be determined. The silence was the most terrifying part. Like before a bomb. It was a time for hope to grow or wither. It was a time for doubt to suddenly grow until it was almost physical. He was alone in this nightmare, and Keith had never felt more alone in his life. Lost in an alien world, with no help, and enemies all around him, Keith wanted to lie down and accept his fate, but something kept pushing him onwards. Keith had travelled far further than the bounds of the labyrinth, yet the passageways still stretched as far as he could see in every direction. There had to be some way out of this accursed place, after all, SCP-106 could leave… why couldn't he?

The grey, grimy walls loomed above with no end, and barely any light. Keith stopped. There was an eight-way intersection, and he was sure that SCP-106 was trying its hardest to mess with his mind. Keith blinked. He gasped as SCP-106's corroded screaming face appeared within the darkness of his own eyelids. Yep. The place was definitely messing with his mind, Keith needed to leave as fast as he could. He took a left, and Keith found himself in a room with several, large coffins. Sounds akin to coughing, sneezing and whispering could be heard from inside the coffins. Most likely SCP-106's victims. Keith knew SCP-106 was watching his every movement, this was his realm after all.

Keith entered the hallway, treading carefully as he followed it to a left turn. The continuing hallway ended up in another left turn, and Keith poked his head around the corner. There was a note on the floor, burned, corroded and stained with an unknown substance. **"In accordance with our new safety protocol SP-02-N, the personal access codes are changed at random intervals (every 2 to 4 weeks, or whenever necessary) and the new security codes are delivered to the personal lockers at Section C in sealed envelopes. Name: Doctor George Maynard; Your new personal access code: 9713."** The note read. Keith pocketed the note for added measure.

He continued down the hallway once again, and took a left, and then a right, ending back where he started. Keith wasted no time in heading for the other hallway. He continued straight through the dank, corroded hallway until he ended up in a four-way intersection. The walls were a muted white/yellow, and the room was definitely more illuminated than the previous rooms. The room reeked of rust, oil, mold, and sweet, pungent rot.

Something was watching Keith. He turned sharply but was only met with more darkness. Keith shuddered and proceeded to take a right. There must have been something corrosive or pervasive in the air because Keith's vision was blurred like he was underwater. He saw 106 again but this time he was walking on the ceiling. One of them had to be drunk. Probably… Most likely not. This was SCP-106's domain after all. He took a left, and entered some sort of strange, decrypt hospital ward. Thick, black swaths of crumbling ooze coated the beds and several of the walls, wide patches of it smearing and eating into the floor.

For once in his life, Keith wished for the enemy to show up. He wanted to see the Time Revenant. Her berating and scorn would be a blessing to the maddening silence. Then he saw it. Written in the same sludge dripping down the walls, was a message. **"HAVE YOUR EYES ADJUSTED?"** It read. SCP-106 was toying with Keith. Taunting him. Keith broke out into a run, but it felt like he was moving through a thick gel. Left… Right… Right… Left… He didn't care where he was going, just that he needed to find an exit. Keith once again ended up within the room with eight exits.

He struggled through another archway, wandering through the maze. He wound back up in the four-way intersection, his vision swimming and his heart jackhammering in his chest. Fear slowly crept into his heart. SCP-106 was getting closer to him now. He could hear, breathing. Breathing that sounded like someone had a thick, viscous substance half filling their lungs… The breathing of a semi-liquified corpse that refused to die. Keith ran.

He immediately went left and wound up in a room with large pillars in it. Keith jumped from pillar to pillar, abandoning caution and safety to the wind in favor of putting as much distance between him and the necrotic horror that was currently chasing him. Keith dashed through the room and wound back up in the same room with eight exits once more. This time, there was a note on the wall that read **"YOUR HAIR SMELLS SO NICE"**. Keith began to panic now. He sprinted straight ahead, his breath loud and full of heaving sobs. He was absolutely terrified.

Keith nearly slipped on a patch of necrotic sludge as he scrambled around in his panic. Suddenly, he found himself within one of the maintenance tunnel hallways. It was a trick. Keith could see the various effects of the corruptive atmosphere all around him. He kept on running. Through the door and into the void. He ducked into a roll as he fell, breaking his landing and shooting forward onto his feet. He was in the room of coffins once again. This time, the victims were wailing. He could hear the scraping of a coffin opening up, with gurgling, disturbed laughter emanating from it. Keith hightailed it out of the room. Once again, he entered the room with eight exits.

Again, and again… Every pathway Keith tried always led him back to the room with eight exits. No matter what, no matter where. He always returned to the circle. By now, Keith was rambling to himself. He turned around. He saw SCP-106. Black mucous dripped from the nose, and mouth with a gurgling snarl. His mouth opened and distended as violet-black vomit seeped out with a sound much akin to a long and deep, wet burp. Keith ran.

He found another note. **"WHEN YOU ARE NOT PAYING ATTENTION, I AM GOING TO BITE YOUR ACHILLIES TENDON"**. Keith panicked even more now. Circles and circles, that was all he seemed to be running in. Sweat rolled down Keith's skin in thick, salty beads. He could feel his heart throbbing inside his chest like a jackhammer. Despite the chill in the pocket dimension, Keith's skin felt like it was roasting. His feet pounded the floor with all the grace of a sack of potatoes, the springing graceful steps earlier had long since disappeared. His rasping throat was as parched as a dead lizard in the desert sun. His head bobbed loosely from side to side with each footfall, and his eyes felt heavy in their sockets. Keith was dying.

The very air within the pocket dimension was toxic to his body, robbing him of strength, and of will. Soon, Keith would fall to exhaustion, or to the effects of the air he was breathing in. He didn't know where he was, nor did he know where he was heading. He had no idea what time it was, and he had no clue what day. All he knew was he had to keep running forward. Not stopping for anything, not unless he wanted to make it out of this hell hole alive. His breath came in small spurts, hot and nervous. Strangled as his lungs burned and struggled to take in the air. He continued straight through the dank, corroded hallway until he ended up in a four-way intersection. Keith ran straight ahead. Ending up somewhere new.

The room was a WW-I era styled barracks. The room reeked of rust, oil, mold, and sweet rot. Just like the hospital-like room. Keith backed up, noticing a note on the wall. **"MY NAME IS NOT 106"**. The note appeared to be in fresh blood, and Keith noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Turning to look, he wished he hadn't. There was a semi-corroded man on the ground, snarled in barbed wire, his intestines spread nearly ten feet around him in every direction. Keith gagged. He backed away from the corpse and investigated the strange room. Upon nearing one of the beds, there was a sudden upwelling of a repulsive stench, like a reptile house gone sour and old.

There was something on the bed. Keith leaned in closer for a better look, and he froze. There was a man on the bed. He was streaked and smeared with a tarry black ooze, hacking and coughing thinly. This man was not alive, however. There was no conceivable way for him to be alive. Swathes of once healthy flesh had been eaten down to the bone, oozing and blackened. He was a corpse that could not die, but also had no life to cling to either. Keith backed away from the man and bumped into another set of bunks. There was another man on the bed, sitting cross legged. His body was corroded, swathes of putrid skin here, and necrotic, pus leaking muscles there… Near the bed, in a tight, perfect spiral were what appeared to be hundreds of teeth, resting neatly on the floor.

Keith heard the man's voice as he slowly backed away from the bed. Disturbed and demonic, singing a monotone version of "My Bonnie Lies Over the Sea". A stale, musty foulness seemed to sit around the man. Suddenly, the man stopped singing, and Keith's breath hitched in his throat. His neck squelched and cracked as the man's eyes, as bright and flat as silver dollars, locked upon his gaze. That smile… a disturbing smile so impossibly wide. Keith backed away, but the man's ill-omened gaze lingered.

Keith stumbled out of the previous set of bunk rooms in a panic, happening across another corpse. It lay on the floor of a barracks. The entire floor. The flesh of it had been smeared, somehow, spread like butter over the rough dirt floor. Bones, pitted and rotten, stuck out at random angles, like dead trees in a still swamp. The skull rested on one of the highest bunks, facing the doorway, ten gleaming white fingertip bones crammed into the cracked eye sockets. Keith fought down the urge to throw up. He ran out of the room and ended up in a mess hall. It had been reduced to ruins, the tables and chairs piled in the center of the room, charred and twisted, the rations seemingly stamped into the dirt by many feet. A ring of hands laid on the ground, ten of them, fingers interlaced like a basket, the wrists ragged and broken.

Keith backed away to another door and opened it up. Keith took one look into the room, and promptly threw up without care or consideration to where it went. Overflowing with excrement and offal, gobbets of meat bobbed and oozed in the foul sludge covering the floor… the whole surface dotted with what looked like thousands of clean, slick eyeballs, nerves and tendons fanning out like goldfish tails. This place was worse than a nightmare. Then he stopped. Realization struck him like a fist to his face. That's exactly what SCP-106 was trying to make him believe. Out of all those notes and appearances, not once did SCP-106 actually even attempt to lay a finger on him. Keith's terror died down almost immediately. The SCP wanted something from him.

"I know you're there. I know you're watching me." Keith called out to the darkness, his voice carrying far. "What do you want from me."

SCP-106 slowly merged through the ground, deliberately taking his time. The melting sounds of the ground corroding away grating across Keith's ears. First the head, grinning, and eyes glowing. Then the torso. Then finally, the legs. SCP-106 stared into Keith's eyes for what felt like an eternity, his gurgling, rasping wet breath the only sound between them. When SCP-106 finally spoke, it was like a low roll of thunder. His voice was like nothing Keith had ever heard before. It sounded like a drum, but deeper, like a tuba, but still deeper. It reverberated around the room, omnipresent, and jarring his bones. Like Madeline's voice, it was never meant to be heard by the human ear.

"Kneel." SCP-106 commanded, his eyes glowing white in the darkness.

Keith knelt before the corrupt man, bowing his head down to the ground. Then a power, a force beyond reckoning, reached around Keith. It intruded into his universe, enveloping him without pause for either consent or complaint. The darkness rose up around Keith, embracing him. Unresistant, he fell into the space between the worlds, and was gone. Suddenly, he was alone. Floating. Vertigo followed. The non-world spinning and passing by in an unbearable rush, with no beginning, and no end. Beneath the cloak of reason, rose a mindless fear. A chilling wave that subsumed everything that constituted as rationality and intelligence. The darkness lifted.

"Rise." It was only one word, but it carried the weight of a thousand.

Keith stood on his feet and watched as SCP-106 raised his hand to Keith. His heart stopped, and his blood ran cold as the SCP's stinking, corroded hand came within touching distance. So close, that Keith could see the individual gangrenous, necrotic boils on the digits. Instead, four of those rotten, corroded digits curled into a fist. Leaving only one that pointed behind him. Keith turned around. If SCP-106 wanted him dead by now, he was sure the SCP would have killed him long ago. The trench path behind Keith had vanished, replaced with a deathly sight before him. He was in a World War One trench.

The trench stank of putrid mold, sweat, and a thin under taste of rotten fruit. A vile, cloying slime seemed to have pooled in every divot and crack, sticky as glue and itchy on the flesh. Fog hung in the air, obscuring most of the terrain from view. He turned around and found SCP-106 pointing down the trench. It was clear he wanted Keith to go through it. He nodded, turned around, and began to walk a couple of steps before stopping once more.

"Who are you?" It was a simple question, one that received no answer.

Keith walked the trench, following wherever it would lead. A loud noise broke through, and his head wrenched up to look at the offender. A bird-like figure with an eye on the bottom flew over the path. Keith's gaze could not move until the monster had passed. Keith's movements felt sluggish as he walked through the decaying trench, as if he were wading through a thick sludge rather than walking. In that wasteland of white there was nothing for Keith's mind to hang onto. There was no familiar sight, no sound other than howling, even the light Keith needed to warm his soul was instead dim and hollow. Only the heart beating within his chest stopped Keith from becoming as numb as the landscape.

There he stood, facing a pit of immeasurable darkness. Even within the Pocket Dimension Keith was currently inside, he knew that this was not supposed to be there. It felt… cold… darkness gripped his heart, and Keith felt drawn to the void before him. It called to him. It wanted him. It needed him. Like a moth drawn to the flame, Keith's very being felt as if the void was inhaling him. Darkness now stretched far beyond the eyes could see, but, this was no ordinary darkness. This darkness was impossible. Malevolently filling the universe, pouring down and through, swallowing the light... Then he jumped.

Dark, dark, deep in the dark... Keith was within a dark universe, suspended... Floating through the darkness. The very darkness passed through him. It stripped him bare, peeling out the contents of his mind, and pouring the pieces of his soul into a pool of nothingness. He had entered the Void. A realm between all realms. Everywhere, yet, nowhere. There was no up. There was no down. No right, and no left…

The darkness struck Keith, crushing, overpowering... Almost all that remained of his consciousness fell away from him. Keith clung by a thread. Silent and cold, he spun away through the darkness. Spinning and turning against his will... Suddenly, without any warning, a figure serenely walked past the teen, it was as if they had just seemingly melted out of the oppressive shadows. The figure was dressed in a midnight-black, hooded leather trench coat, black leather pants, and a black undershirt. The figure wore the hood up, obscuring their face in total darkness.

The coat was plainly adorned with a silver zipper, and silver beaded pull strings for the hood that formed a semi-circle in the middle. The figure's stare bored into the young teen's very being, their shoulders held high, the hood sinking lightly into the chest, and with hands clenched. The teen stared into the deep abyss of the figure's hood and shuddered, repressing the urge to back away. The abyss was staring back at him.

"I-I remember this…" Keith realized, remembering his dream.

"You look afraid Keith Richards. Do not be afraid." The figure addressed the teen. His deep voice blunt and devoid of emotion. "For this is just a dream, perhaps the last dream you may ever have."

As they spoke, Keith could hear another voice. It was an underlying echo, as if an ancient specter was chanting in a primitive demonic language.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked the mysterious figure; his voice had a reverse-reverb effect to it. "What are you talking about?"

"For nightmares, are coming." The figure assured, ignoring Keith's question. Keith could feel his invisible eyes boring straight into his very being like a drill. "I wouldn't want to wake up but, unfortunately... you must."

Keith's eyes snapped open and he suddenly bolted awake. With a gasp, Keith shot up to his feet. He was back in the facility… Why did… Why did SCP-106 let him go? Keith questioned. He staggered forwards, his lungs finally breathing in fresh air. Keith let out a primal bellow. A war cry of pure survival and dominance. He had survived. He would survive. He would not stop until he was dead, and even then, his body would continue to inch towards freedom.

Then he puked. Brown, sloppy liquid surged from his stomach and spewed from his nostrils. It tasted of rot and decay, smelled of sweet, sickly cloying flesh, and burning his throat and mouth like acid. His body desperately trying to purge itself from the corruption he had encountered within the Pocket Dimension. Suddenly, a picture fell out of his pocket. A picture of a man. A young man, a soldier. Grinning… staring… Keith's soul felt cold and dim. The young man was undoubtedly SCP-106. Or rather, what he had once been.

White eyes stabbed into his soul, and that twisted, Cheshire grin plastered across the soldier's face… Keith threw the photo away. On the back, there was a name. Lawrence. That name would be burned forever into Keith's memory. He walked on, examining himself. His clothes had been corroded and melted in some parts, blackened sludge dripping onto the floor here and there, but he had been unharmed. Taking stock of his surroundings, Keith realized he was back in the Cafeteria. A good start. He staggered to a table, sat down, and sighed. He was exhausted. Both physically and mentally. He had seen sights that would forever haunt him, and perhaps his dreams.

Keith yawned. Sleep was trying its hardest to take hold. He fought it, but realized he was already fighting a losing battle. He drifted into unconsciousness, and then back out. The world was a blur, and random images seemed to float aimlessly around in the pool of his thoughts, as though they were being blown about viciously by a hurricane. A hand on Keith's shoulder momentarily brought him back to the waking world, but after a second, he was once again lost. Keith could feel somebody trying to look at him, staring him dead in the eyes, but he couldn't keep focus. The entire world simply felt like a low resolution, a shoddy quality movie. But for now, he laid down his heavy head, and retreated into wallowing blackness.

"Rest now. Keith." The voice was familiar, a woman's voice.

Keith tried to keep his eyes open. To fight off sleep to clear his clouded mind. But it was so hard, and he was so comfortable. His eyes began to drift closed. he was blissfully unaware of what was going on around him. Then it was just him and his dreams.

* * *

 **Greetings. I am well aware of the extended wait time in between the uploading of this chapter. Please allow me to explain my situation. Almost more than a month ago, I had moved to a different state entirely. This usually would be no issue, but however, not only I had decided to change up my career choice, the reason was related to my friends somewhat recent tragedy as well. I moved away because I wanted a fresh start, I wanted to go to a place where nobody knew me. A blank slate if you will. I moved states, moving wasn't hard. Transferring everything, fan-fictions included, to my new computer was. I then took up a simple, cashier job to support an apartment-based living, and applied to the police force. It has been almost a month within the force, and I have a small condo. So, there you have it. A big change has occurred, and I have only now been able to write. With all of that out of the way, don't be a stranger, and leave a review! Until next time, my dear readers. Agent Archangel, signing out.**


End file.
